


Días de un Futuro Pasado

by Chicarvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott y Derek se ven obligados a viajar al futuro debido a una guerra entre lobos mutantes, humanos y hombres lobo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jelou pipol, esta idea me lleva rondando bastante tiempo. A ver que os parece. En este capi silvi solo me ha ayudado, pero estoy segura de que escribira algun que otro capi ^^.

 

A ver que os parece.

TÍTULO: Días de un futuro pasado  
AUTOR: Chicarvil (o Chicar)   
FANDOM: Teen Wolf  
PAIRING: Sterek  
CALIFICACIÓN: Nc18...  
RESUMEN: Scott y Derek se ven obligados a viajar al futuro debido a una guerra entre lobos mutantes, humanos y hombres lobo.  
ESTADO: En proceso 

CAPITULO 1

La noche era aparentemente tranquila, todo quietud y silencio. Tanto que Stiles solo podía pensar en que ese dicho que últimamente dominaba tanto en su vida. 

Antes de la tempestad viene la calma.

La única diferencia era que esta vez sabia lo que iba a pasar. Sabia que en unos cinco minutos un portal interdimensional se abriría justo delante de sus narices y que por el saldrían Scott y Derek. Salvo que no serian los mismos a los que estaba acostumbrado, sino uno mucho mas jóvenes. 

Diez años mas joven para ser exacto. 

Resoplo nervioso y no pudo evitar golpear el suelo con el pie derecho. No le gustaba el plan, nunca le había gustado y mucho menos le gustaba ser él, el que tenia que recoger a los viajeros del tiempo. Pero fue una decisión unánime. Stiles Stilinski tenia que cruzar todo un pueblo fantasma poblado de lobos mutante deseosos de sangre humana. Y si solo fuera eso, podría hasta haberlo dejado pasar, pero a los lobos mutantes, se sumaba los licantropos de toda la vida y algunos pocos humanos que iban por libre y que utilizaban Beacon Hills como si fuera su coto de caza personal. 

En este ultimo grupo se encontraban los Argent. 

Stiles se obligo a dejar de lado ese tipo de pensamientos. Tenia que centrarse. Ya habían pasado nueve años desde que todo exploto. Justo un año después de mandar a Derek y Scott al futuro y no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo. Sin ningún tipo de razón aparente, empezaron a aparecer lobos el doble de fuertes y grandes y sin ningún tipo de influjo de La Luna. Gente aparentemente normal, se convertía en lobos perdiéndose en el proceso. Entre ellos su padre. Ese fue un gran golpe para Stilinski que a partir de entonces se dedico a entrenarse. No quería depender de los Hombres Lobo para salvar su vida. Así que no tardo mucho en pedirle ayuda a Derek sobre como defenderse de uno de su especie. En un principio creyó que el Alpha le ofrecería la mordedura, algo que negaría nada mas oír, pero, por alguna razón, Derek no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a entrenarle. Eso hizo que la hipertaciva mente de Stiles empezara a crear hipótesis, desde que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser un hombre lobo, hasta que no le mordió por miedo a mutar de forma distinta y convertirse en una especie de perro salido del infierno. El caso es que Stiles agradeció el no tener que decirle que no. 

Un sutil cambio en el aire le movió el flequillo haciéndole cosquillas. Ahora ya no se lo rapaba, lo seguía dejando corto pero unos centímetros mas largo por delante, peinandolo de punta. Era un cambio estúpido y menos cómodo ya que tenia que perder el tiempo en acomodarse el cabello pero necesario, ya que gracias a eso pocos centímetros de pelo podía sentir varias cosas, como por ejemplo la brisa o lo cerca que había estado unas garras de arrancarle la cara. Para el antiguo Stilinski, el joven de 16 años, seria una tontería, Pero para el Stilinski de 26 años, no. 

Miro en derredor cerrando la mano sobre su fiel compañera. Una espada samurai del siglo VI que robo del museo. Una historia muy graciosa de cuando tenia 17 años y aun estaba formando su cuerpo para el combate; se vio sorprendido por un lobo mutado de dos metros de alto en una de las batidas al pueblo para encontrar comida y...¿Adivina? El lobo creyó que el Estofado de Stilnski estaba en el menú. Ya casi no recuerdaba como fue a parar al museo, solo que estaba a punto de morir destripado cuando el ser lo lanzo contra una vidriera que no resulto ser otra que donde reposaba su querida espada. “Leia”. Sip, su espada tenia nombre, el de la princesa Leia de la Guerra de las Galaxias y una vez hubo superado las bromitas iniciales consiguió que todo el mundo respetara su decisión. El caso fue que una vez cerro las manos sobre su querida katana todo fue sobre ruedas: El lobo cortado por la mitad y el vivito y coleando y muerto de miedo. 

Una serie de rayos se formo justo a su derecha, en la puerta del instituto, haciendo que Stiles soltara un taco, al ver como a los rayos se le sumaba un viento atronador y un fortísimo ruido. Eso sin duda atraería lobos. 

-¿Por que mierda tuvimos que quedar en el Instituto?-Gruño sacando su espada y mirando a su alrededor tenso. 

Pronto vendrían. 

El Instituto estaba justo en medio del pueblo lo que significaba que era una ruta obligada para todo ser viviente (y por regla general, asesino) de Beacon Hills. Así que, como el circulo que se formaba en plena entrada no se diera prisa en escupir a sus viajantes, estaría metido de lleno en una pelea, la cuestión era saber...¿Que seria esta vez? Hombres lobo, mutantes o humanos. 

La respuesta no tardo mucho en llegar. 

-Vamos, chicos, juguemos un poco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott cayo de rodillas sobre el pavimento con todo dándole vueltas. No tenia muy claro si el estomago debía estar en su garganta y el cerebro en los pies pero supuso que era normal. Uno no viaja 10 años al futuro y se queda tan pancho. 

-Creo que voy a vomitar.- Gimió incorporándose sintiendo como las piernas se convertían en mantequilla  
-Dejalo para luego.- El gruñido de Derek le dejo claro que no era el único que se encontraba mal y eso, por una parte, le hizo sentir bien. Ya se sabe...Mal de muchos.....

Parpadeo un par de veces sin sorprenderse que era de noche y miro en derredor. Supuso que se encontraría con el típico escenario de un martes por la noche en la puerta del instituto. En otras palabras, que no encontraría ni un alma y estaría todo desierto, pero no podía estar mas equivocado. El aparcamiento estaba lleno de esqueleto de coches, algunos con las puertas arrancadas, otros sin ruedas y, la mayoría, con manchas de sangre por todas partes. Papeles regando el suelo y...Dios...¿Lo que estaba a su lado era un ciervo desmembrado? ¿Como había llegado un ciervo hasta el centro del pueblo?

Derek aspiro a su lado, alzando la cabeza y tensando los hombros llamando su atención y haciendo que se olvidara de todo lo demás, tenia que centrarse, no podía actuar como un crió de 16 años -aunque los tuviera- La situación se estaba poniendo tensa con esos extraños lobos apareciendo. Solo eran uno o dos cada muchas semanas, pero era algo constante que enseguida puso nerviosos a todos. Humanos y hombres lobo. 

-Stiles.- Fue lo único que dijo. 

Scott olfateo el aire y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de estornudad. En ese aparcamiento olía a orín, mugre, sangre y putrefacción pero por encima de todo destacaba un olor muy característico e increíblemente parecido. 

Stiles. 

Siempre le resulto gracioso como olía su amigo. Todos los humanos tenían un color asignado a parte de su olor característico, el olor en si de Stiles era una mezcla de gominolas y Red Bull, pero lo mejor era su color. Un color rojo brillante que llevaba a molestar si lo mirabas con fuerza. Era un color que le pegaba mucho. E increíblemente apetecible con toda esa peste a su alrededor. 

-Huele distinto.- Susurro Scott volviendo a olfatear. Y no era mentira. Su sustancia olía de forma difidente, mas...Picante. -¿Le habrá pasado algo?-Pregunto nervioso. Su amigo no era precisamente una especie de Rambo y por como se encontraba el aparcamiento era evidente que algo malo había pasado en esos 10 años de ausencia. 

-Claro que huele diferente. Ha crecido. - Rumio Derek señalando lo evidente.

Y en ese justo momento, como si lo hubieran conjurado, apareció su amigo, saltando por encima de uno de los coches como si fuera un ninja experto luciendo una espada que tenia pinta de bastante afilada. 

-Dejadme contar....Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...- Stiles señalo con el dedo contando a sus atacantes que no resultaron se otra cosa que cuatro lobos mutados. Scott ni lo dudo se dispuso a saltar y ayudar a su amigo pero Derek lo paro en seco.-Venga, Perritos, ¿ No os parece excesivo? Cuatro contra uno.-Se mofo Stiles con su característico humor. 

-Dejame ayudarlo

-Espera. 

¿Que esperara? ¿ A que? ¿A que se lo merendaran y solo quedaran una oreja? No iba a esperar nada y...En el momento en el que Scott iba a hacer su entrada triunfal y salvar a su amigo humano, Stiles blando su espada y corto la cabeza de uno de sus atacantes sin siquiera dudar. 

Eso dejo clavado en el sitio a ambos viajantes del tiempo que dieron un paso atrás en cuanto la cabeza cercenada del lobo paro justo a sus pies. 

-Vamos, vamos, no tengo toda la noche. Tengo una cita importante, chicos.- Stiles seguía picando a los mutantes como si fueran simple gatitos y sin siquiera sudar mucho bajo del coche con una acrobacia digna de un gimnasta olímpico, cortando por la mitad a otro lobo que le lleno de sangre toda la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.- ¡¡Joder¡¡ ¿Es que no puedo volver a casa sin tener que lavar la ropa?? ¿No sabéis que ya no hay electricidad? Que tengo que limpiar la ropa el rió, diablos.- Sin dejar de hablar mato al siguiente lobo con un fluido movimiento que rajo de arriba abajo al animal y dejando claro, que esa espada estaba demasiado afilada para el gusto de Scott.- Bueno...Como bien se decía en cierta peli: Solo puede quedar uno, pequeño.- Rió Stilinski blandiendo la katana como el buen experto que estaba demostrando ser. Y le habría quedado genial de no ser porque el filo metálico choco contra la puerta del coche que había a sus espaldas y cayendo al suelo de forma ruidosa.- Ups...Vaya....

-Creo que ahora si deberíamos de......-Derek dio un paso adelante dispuesto a ayudar en el justo momento en el que el lobo mutante saltaba para abalanzarse sobre Stiles que lo esquivo por muy poco, tanto que parte de la sudadera que llevaba termino en las garras de la bestia. Eso volvió a clavar a los viajeros del tiempo en el sitio completamente alucinados. 

-Vale, bien, vale...Plan B.- Stiles no dejaba de hablar mientras intentaba quitarse el cinturón que ataba sus vaqueros. Lo consiguió al segundo intento con el lobo tan cerca que por un momento Scott pensó que iba a matarlo. Intento moverse otra vez, justo cuando unas filosas garras rasgaban el aire donde escasos segundos antes se encontraba la cabeza de su amigo. 

-Dios, va a matarme de un infarto.- Scott se llevo la mano al pecho. Eso había estado cerca. 

-Ya sabes como me siento la mayoría del tiempo en lo referente a Stiles.- mascullo Derek sin apartar la mirada del joven que, en esos momentos, se subía a lomos del animal con una gracia digna de una foca y cerraba el cinturón contra el grueso cuello. 

El lobo intento librarse de la presión y Scott estuvo a punto de preguntar si un lobo podia perder el conocimiento igual que un humano, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada ya que, escasos minutos después, la cabeza del lobo cayo al suelo con un ruido húmedo, separándose del cuerpo. A ambos viajantes le costo un par de minutos comprender lo que había pasado. Al parecer el cinturón de Stiles no era algo tan inocente, no era cuero. Sino un fino hilo de alambre que, bien usado, podía ser mortal. Y sino, que se lo preguntaran al lobo. 

-Alucino.-susurro Scott sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ver. 

Stiles, completamente ajeno a que tenia publico, trastabillo un par de veces contra el famoso coche que lo desarmo y sonrió cansado, dejando que ambos lobos vieran como el tiempo le había tratado. Era un par de centímetros mas alto y ya no llevaba el pelo rapado, había ganado peso y musculo y sino fuera porque Scott no era gay, podria decir que estaba de muy bien ver. 

-Vamos...Sera mejor que le digamos que estamos aquí y salgamos de este sitio.- ordeno Derek con un gesto de cabeza. Scott tuvo que morderse las ganas de espetarle que no era su Alpha porque, el muy maldito, tenia razón. No podían quedarse allí. No sabían lo que estaba pasando. ¿Es que su viaje al futuro no tuvo ningún éxito en el pasado?

Bajaron un par de escalones con la vista fija en Stiles que apoyo la cabeza en el coche y grito a la luna con una mezcla de aullido y risas que lo dejo descolocados. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba vivo. 

Joder, nunca se acostumbraria a semejante sensación. Cuando se metía en una pelea, siempre pensaba que iba a ser la ultima, por eso le pedía a Derek que lo entrenara sin descanso, a pesar de que le decía que estaba sobradamente preparado. Esta vez había estado cerca, estúpido coche. ¿Cuantas veces le dijo Isaac que no se fijaba en lo que habia alrededor? Tenia que ser mas cuidadoso. Porque tenia el cinturon que Boid le regalo que sino....Ahora mismo seria Strogonoff de Stilinski. 

-¿Eso ha sido un aullido?- La voz de Derek le sobresalto tanto que apunto estuvo de gritar como una niña. 

-Alp....- Cerro la boca rápidamente, dándose cuenta, gracias a Scott, de que quien tenia delante era el Derek del pasado.- Derek...Joder, tío, que susto.- se llevo una mano al corazón y sonrió de forma falsa, regañándose a si mismo por que casi meter la pata.-¿Cuando habéis llegado?

-¡¡¡Tío¡¡¡ Te has convertido en Buffy.- Scott grito con alegría y le abrazo con fuerza haciendo que el corazón se le encogiera un poquito. Se veía tan joven, tan...Inocente. ¿Cuando había perdido el eso? Ah...Si...hace nueve años, cuando su padre se convirtió en lobo. Sip...claro..¿Como pudo olvidarlo?

-No digas eso. No soy una chica.- Gruño poniendole la mano en la cara y apartandolo con una sonrisa.  
-Eres como Buffy pero en chico. ¿Mejor así?- Una franca sonrisa se le escapo de los labios. Como echaba de menos esas conversaciones estúpidas con su Scott. - ¿Tienes super poderes?

-¿Pero que dices?...Sigo siendo un humano. El mundo no esta preparado para un Stiles super héroe.- Rio haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguieran. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek siguió a ambos chicos sin apartar la vista de Stiles, se veía tan cambiado, tan mayor. Algo normal después de diez años, pero eso en si no era lo que lo tenia obnubilado, era otra cosa, algo a lo que no conseguía ponerle nombre pero lo tenia hipnotizado, haciendo que siguiera a Stiles como si fuera una polilla que se siente atraído por la llama. 

-¡¡Ya hemos llegado¡¡- Stiles se paro justo delante de ellos con una mueca teatral enseñándoles que, hace diez años, era la ruinosa casa Hale y que ahora era una especie de campamento militar. Derek se maldijo a si mismo por no haber estado atento a su alrededor. Había estado tan centrado en Stiles que no se percato de la valla metálica que rodeaba su antiguo hogar ni a la mezcla de humanos y lobos que los rodeaban. 

-Veo que nuestro viaje no tuvo éxito la primera vez.- Gruño Derek mirando a un joven humano que se echo a temblar nada mas posar los ojos en el. 

Stiles abrió la boca dispuesto a responderle, nunca llego a hacerlo ya que una pequeña manada de cachorros de lobo apareció de la nada y empezó a morderle los perniles de los pantalones. 

-Quietos, quieto. No he traído nada. ¡¡Soltadme¡¡- Ordeno dando pasos hacia atrás en un vano intento de que los seis cachorros lo dejaran en paz. No tuvo éxito. Los animales no pararon hasta que lo tiraron al suelo escondieron a Stiles en una aboragine de pelo y colas moviéndose divertidas.

-¡¡Por Dios¡¡ Menos mal que has venido.- Erica cruzo por su lado como una exalacion, convirtiéndose en lobo y saliendo escopeteada hasta lo mas profundo del bosque, dejando a Scott y Derek sin saber que hacer. 

-Tío ¿Porque has tardado tanto?- Boid apareció de la nada, mirando divertido lo poco que quedaba de Stiles.- Hemos tenido que parar a Erica para que no se comiera su propia manada.-Bromeo ignorando la mano que surgió de la gran mata de pelo, pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Erica?...¿Esos cachorros son de Erica?.- Derek pregunto completamente alucinado. Por lo poco que podía oler de ellos esos pequeños no solo eran de la joven loba sino también de...

-De Erica y míos.- La voz que hablo al final le sonó terriblemente conocida, tanto que no se lo creyó cuando sus ojos se lo mostraron. Y no fue el único porque Scott se cayo de culo justo a su lado.  
-¿Que diablos...?-Jadeo el joven Scott al ver que ante sus ojos, no solo se erguia una versión casi idéntica de Derek, que solo se diferenciaba del suyo por unas pequeñas canas en la parte lateral izquierda de la cabeza, sino que estaba acompañado de su propia versión diez años mayor. Un Scott que aparentaba el doble de edad y que....Le faltaba un brazo.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

Jelou, siento tardar tanto pero es que me salen los capitulos muy largos y la Real Life no me deja tranquila. En este capi se descubriran bastantes cosas pero no todas. A ver si os gusta el universo que voy dibujando poco a poco. A mi de momento me mola ^^

CAPITULO 2

Scott miraba a su yo futuro para luego mirar al de Derek sin dejar de peguntarse como era posible que estuvieran allí? Es mas ¿Porque estaban allí? Se suponía que si hacían “El Viaje” estarían diez años desaparecidos. Fue una decisión muy dura de tomar. Diez años sin ver a su madre, ni a Allison ni a sus amigos pero era una que había que tomar; esos hombres lobo estaban ganando terreno, demasiado incluso para el gusto de un adolescente enamorado como él. Todos sabían que tenían que hacer algo, pero no sabían que. No tenían ni idea de donde salían todos esos mutantes, no había relación, o ellos no la veían. 

No había por donde empezar.

Al menos hasta que, un día, Scott se cayo por un estúpido agujero mientras iba corriendo por el bosque en un intento de dar esquinazo a una de esas extrañas mutaciones y se encontró de bruces con un escrito que les daba la solución. Solo que esta se encontraba diez años en el futuro.   
Se lo enseño a Derek mas que nada porque era el único adulto que tenia a mano, no porque pensara que fuera su Alpha. Nop, antes se arrancaría una mano a mordiscos que reconocer eso. Ademas, tenia que admitir que el lobo estaba igual o mas preocupado que él y, en un principio creyó que todo se quedaría en una anécdota y que tendrían que esperar 10 años para ver que pasaba, pero, sorprendentemente, Derek conocía un hechizo que permitía a los seres mágicos -en este caso, hombres lobo- viajar en el tiempo. El único problema...No podrían regresar, se quedarían diez años en el futuro. Esa fue una de las razones por las que se había negado en rotundo a ir cuando Hale se lo propuso. ¡

¡Diez años¡¡ 

Tuvo que cambiar de opinión cuando vio como su madre casi moría desmembrada por una de esas malas bestias. Viajar una docena de años hacia delante en el tiempo no era tan doloroso como ver a su madre despedazada o peor...Convertida en una de esas cosas. 

Y así de fácil tomo la decisión. 

Algo que no gusto a Allison.

Como ambos Alphas (porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Scott era el Alpha de su propia manada como bien señalo Derek con el Kanima) desaparecerían durante mucho tiempo, llegaron a un acuerdo de que debían que dejar a alguien que los buscara en el futuro y les enseñara donde tenían que ir para que no desentonaran mucho. Fue sorprendente lo rápido que llegaron a la conclusión de que tendría que ser Stiles. De echo, no tardaron ni media hora en estar de acuerdo. Cuando si tardaron fue en convencer a su amigo de que era la mejor solución. A Stiles no le hizo ni puta gracia que se le impusiera eso pero, por su amistad, acepto. Y ahora, sin llevar ni dos horas en el futuro, descubre que no solo volvió al día siguiente de partir, sino que ¡¡Le falta un brazo¡¡

-Tranquilo, Mcall. Si sigues pensando así se te va a fundir un plomillo.- Bromeo Jackson apareciendo de la nada seguido de una Lydia que debería de ser preciosa pero que no lo conseguía. Era como si toda su belleza su hubiera diluido en algún punto del tiempo, físicamente seguía siendo maravillosa pero....Había algo. Sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que tenia la Lydia de su tiempo. Tal vez fuera por lo caótico de la situación. 

-Que te den, Jackson.- Insulto como el crió que era y volvió a centrarse en su yo pasado.

-¿Que ocurrio?- Pregunto el Derek mas joven. 

-¡¡No se lo digas¡¡- Stiles, con ayuda de Lydia, consiguió librarse de la manada de cachorros y fue justo en ese momento en el que Scott supo lo que le pasaba a la joven. Había visto muchas veces esa mirada dibujada en el rostro de su amigo Stiles, esa forma de aguantar la respiración, entusiasmado por recibir una mirada que nunca llega. Lydia Martin se había enamorado de Stiles en algún momento de esos diez años pero al parecer su amigo o no se percataba de ello o su corazón pertenecía a otra persona porque paso por el lado de la pelirroja sin siquiera mirarle.- No puedes decirles nada ¡¡Los spoliarias¡¡

Ambos Scott sonrieron ante semejante broma y eso le reconforto un poco, puede que su yo futuro hubiera perdido un brazo pero no su sentido del humor. El Alpha mas viejo rodó los ojos y chasqueo la lengua y acto seguido centro su verde mirada en los viajeros del tiempo para decir:

-Volvimos al día siguiente de marcharnos. Hay cosas que necesitan saber, Stiles.- Gruño al joven que abrió la boca para protestar.- Evidentemente, habrá cosas que no os diremos, ya sabes por los...Spoliers.- A Scott casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al oír semejante palabra en el vocabulario de Hale. 

-Me sigue sonando rarisimo que hables así.- Bromeo el Scott del futuro dándole una palmada en la espalda a Derek que apretó la mandíbula pero no respondió nada. Eso si que le choco, la pareja se comportaba como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo cosa que, distaba bastante de su situación actual.- Anda, vamos a la casa y le explicamos todo....Lo que podamos.   
-Algún día conseguiré que me hagáis caso.- suspiro el Derek mayor hundiendo los hombros y dirigiéndose a la restaurada casa Hale. 

Paso por el lado de ambos ignorándolos por completo y se dirigió a la casa, no sin antes dar una sonora palmada en el musculoso muslo, consiguiendo así que los seis cachorros corrieran juguetones detrás de el. Fue algo raro y muy tierno. Scott no pudo evitar mirar al Derek de su tiempo que fue testigo de toda la escena en un silencio sepulcral. 

-Venga, que seguro que ahora tengo que hacer la cena.- protesto Stiles dándole una palmada a Scott

-Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.- Lydia se materializo a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la esperanza pintada en el rostro, consiguiendo que Stiles parara su avance hacia la casa. 

-Gracias pero los humanos también necesitan ayuda con la cena. ¿Te importaría ayudarles?- Eso sin duda fue de lo mas surrealista ¿Lydia Martin ofreciendo su ayuda a Stiles Stilinski y este ¿¿Rechazándola?? Sin duda el mundo estaba muuuuy jodido. 

-Si, claro....

-Si no lo veo no lo creo.- susurro Mcall completamente alucinado. 

-Venga...Vamos a ver de que va esto. 

Derek entro en la casa y se sorprendió de lo bien que estaba reconstruida. No se parecía en nada a la original pero tenia un ambiente familiar digno de una buena guarida. Miro hacia la pared norte y vio docenas de fotos esparcidas por toda la pared, estuvo a punto de acercarse a mirar pero uno de los cachorros lobos se le acerco con paso dubitativo y se planto delante de el mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada de forma adorable. Derek olvido momentáneamente la pared y miro fijamente a aquel cachorro de ojos verdes que empezó a mover la cola nada mas mirarle, acto seguido tembló y sufrió una transformación de lo mas rápida ante los ojos del joven Alpha, convirtiéndose en una preciosidad morena de ojos verdes. _Una Hale_.

-Es una versión tuya en pequeñito.- Jadeo Scott justo a su lado. 

Eso hizo que el corazón del moreno diera un triple salto mortal en el sitio y a punto estuvo de agacharse para abrazar a la pequeña que no debería de tener mas de seis años y estaba...Desnuda. 

-Mira, Papi, he conzeguido volverme humana en doz minutoz.- Sonrió enseñándole una mella en la paleta izquierda. 

Derek cayo sobre su rodilla izquierda y a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar. Su yo del futuro lo había logrado, había conseguido formar una familia, había esparcido su semilla y que el nombre Hale no muriera. Estaba a punto de abrazar a la pequeña y decirle lo bien que lo había hecho cuando...  
-Laura.- La fuerte voz del Derek mas viejo rompió el momento, mirándolos desde la cocina con unos ojos crueles.- Ve a vestirte, pequeña.- Unos ojos que suavizaron al dirigirse a la niña que miro a ambos lobos con cara de no entender nada. 

-Si, papi.- Y acto seguido desapareció escaleras arriba. 

_Laura, se llama Laura._

Era lo único que su mente podía repetir una y otra vez. 

-Creía...-Carraspeo para deshacer el nudo que tenia en la garganta.- Creía que teníamos pensado a otra persona para Erica. 

-Y la teníamos.- La voz del Derek mayor era un tono mas áspera, mas ruda, aunque eso pareciera imposible. A Scott no le paso desapercibido que el mayor de ambos estaba tenso, casi podría decir que con el vello de la nuca erizado, como si estuviera dispuesto a defender su territorio. Y no debió equivocarse ya que el Derek mas joven relajo visiblemente su postura, haciéndole saber que no quería problemas- Pero la necesidad nos hizo cambiar de opinión.- 

Mcall se sorprendió de la cantidad de información que una simple frase podía ocultar, el rostro del Derek del futuro pareció entristecerse, como si el haber tenido descendencia fuera mas una obligación que un regalo. 

-¡¡¡MALDITO CRIO, DEVUELVEME ESO¡¡ - Stiles grito desde la cocina cortando el momento y medio segundo después un pequeño cachorro marrón y con una mancha blanca en el ojo izquierdo salio escopeteado de la cocina con un trozo de carne en la boca, seguido de una cuchara de madera que habría dejado tuerto al Alpha mayor si este no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo y hubiera agarrado la cuchara al vuelo. 

-Stiles...-suspiro el moreno enseñando la cuchara a un Stiles invisible para los viajeros del tiempo ya que se hallaba en la cocina.- ¿Que dijimos de tirarle objetos a mis cachorros?

-Dejare de hacerlo cuando dejen de robarme la comida.- La voz en Off de Stilinski sonó molesta y a ninguno de los dos viajeros les paso desapercibido la media sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del portador de la cuchara.- Y ahora deja de hacerte el macho y ven a ayudarme.

-Que deje de hacerme el macho, dice.- Rió el Alpha entrando en la cocina haciéndole un gesto a ambos completamente relajado.

Scott entro en la cocina que debería de ser enorme pero que con su yo futuro sentado en una gran mesa de diez comensales en un extremo, Boid abriendo la nevera, Stiles cocinando y Derek poniéndose al lado de Stilinski para devolverle la cuchara, le pareció una cocina diminuta; sobre todo cuando Jackson entro y se sentó al lado del Mcall manco. 

-¿Como te hiciste eso?-se pregunto a si mismo. 

Su yo futuro sonrió ampliamente y miro al hueco vació en el que antes había estado su brazo izquierdo, abrió la boca para responder pero la misma cuchara voladora le golpeo en la cabeza. 

-AY..¿¿¿POR QUE ME PEGAS??

-Nada de spoliers.- regaño Stiles alzando un dedo sin dejar de poner atención a lo que quiera que estuviera cocinando. Eso llamo la atención del joven Derek, al parecer ese pequeño humano molesto se había convertido en alguien importante en la manada. Había ido a buscarlos, algo por lo que nunca sabrá como se dejo convencer -supuso que Scott tuvo que decirle algo-, los cachorros le recibieron como si fuera algo mas que un simple mensajero y ahora...Les hacia la cena. Ademas, también estaba el pequeño detalle de que no hablaba con respeto – ni miedo- a su yo futuro, es mas, este le permitía que le hablara como si fuera....Enseguida desecho ese pensamiento. El tendría hijos con Erica, por lo tanto ella seria su pareja ¿No?. Aunque, si era así ¿Por que no estaba ella cocinando y cuidando de los cachorros? 

-¡¡No iba a decirle nada¡¡ 

-Si, claro, que te conozco, Mcall.-

-¿Y Allison?- Scott supo que no debió de preguntar eso nada mas ver la reacción de toda la sala. Fue como su hubiera echado un jarro de agua fría en todo el ambiente. Todos, incluso Jackson se tensaron y miraron al lobo manco sin disimular lo mas mínimo. 

-Ella....Yo....Dejemoslo en que ya no estamos juntos.- Respondió mirando su inexistente brazo. 

Una docena de preguntas se apretaron en ese instante en el cerebro de Scott ¿Que había pasado? ¿Allison se había convertido en un lobo mutado? ¿Había muerto? ¿Que? No pudo preguntar nada ya que el Hale mas viejo se sentó en la silla que presidia la mesa y miro a todos que se sentaron y prestaron atención con rapidez. Todos menos Stiles que seguía a lo suyo, moviendo cacharros y trastos de un lado a otro, llenando lentamente la gran cocina con un delicioso olor que consiguió que el estomago de Scott crujiera de anticipación. 

-No puedo contaros mucho porque como muy bien dice mi ….Stiles. Seria spoliaros, pero si puedo deciros esto. Volvimos al pasado un día después de salir y nuestro viaje fue un éxito. 

-Pues viendo como esta el pueblo...Lo dudo mucho.- El Derek mas joven hablo con tono seco y serio, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara a pasos agigantados.

El Alpha mayor miro a su yo pasado con un ligero rubor rojizo en sus ojos, un color que desapareció justo cuando Stiles apareció en escena poniendo un gran plato de estofado justo delante de el y una mano en el hombro. 

-Muy bien, os diré lo que se, y así acabamos antes porque con este...- Dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro de Derek.- No os vais a enterar de nada.- Al parecer, volvisteis del futuro un día después de largaros a averiguar el porque de los hombres lobos mutados. 

-¡¡El manuscrito que encontramos en aquella cueva en donde me caí¡¡

-Exactamente.- El Scott manco dio un golpe a modo de aplauso contra la mesa de madera.--¿Ves como no era tan tonto?- Le dio un codazo a Stiles que dejo caer la cadera contra el hombro del Alpha mas viejo que no se inmuto ante el contacto.

-El caso es que...Aquí estáis...Diez años después y esperando a ver que porras hacemos. 

-Yo se lo que tenemos que hacer.- Sentencio el Alpha comenzando a comer de su plato. No fue hasta que la cuchara toco su boca que Stiles se movió y empezó a servir platos a los demás comensales. Derek observo la rutina cada vez mas confuso. El Alpha hablaba sobre lo que iban a hacer: Primero irse a dormir y al día siguiente, temprano, ir al acueducto, no sabían lo que había allí pero estaba plagado de lobos mutados, así que seguro que habría algo. Pero todo eso lo oía de pasada, estaba mas centrado en Stiles; un Stiles mas mayor, mas ancho y mas fuerte, uno que se peleaba ocasionalmente con alguna de sus criás que entraban correteando en la cocina, tanto en forma de lobo como en forma humana, pero eso no era raro en los cachorros, lo que si lo era es que le hicieran caso a un humano. Algo se le escapaba de entre los dedos, lo que no sabia era...el que. Un nudo se le hizo en el estomago cuando vio a entrar a Laura dando saltitos con el negro pelo suelto hasta los hombros y un camisón rosa con Caperucita Roja sentada al lado de una cama donde un Gran Lobo se travestía de abuelita. 

-Odio ese camisón.- Gruño el Alpha cambiando por completo la expresión cuando la pequeña salto a sus brazos y se sentó en sus rodillas.-Hola, preciosa. ¿Vas a ser buena y te vas a ir dormir pronto?- A Scott no le paso desapercibido como ambos Dereks se derretían en el sitio cuando la joven negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que se cree ella.- Corto Stiles dándoles la espalda a ambos. La joven Laura se dio la vuelta sobre la rodilla de su padre y miro al humano completamente expectante.

Tanto Mcall como Derek se percataron de que todos habían dejado de hablar y miraban en silencio la espalda de Stiles pero no eran solo ellos, justo en la puerta estaban el resto de los cachorros del Alpha, dos convertidos en lobos y dos niños de frondoso pelo negro y una chica rubia igualita a Erica que tendria un año menos que Laura. Scott no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio como el Alpha alzaba las manos y empezaba a trenzar el cabello de su hija que no aparto la mirada de la espalda de Stiles, el cual seguía vuelto de espaldas. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el joven Derek que miraba alternativamente al Alpha, Laura y Stiles con una expresion de lo mas rara. Algo que era comprensible porque sino fuera porque conocía a su amigo, juraría que Stiles y el Alpha de esa época eran pareja y que todos esos cachorros lo veían como a ..Su madre. 

Algo realmente estúpido, claro. 

-Se va a acostar temprano porque como no lo haga..-Stiles dejo de moverse, se llevo las manos a la cara y aspiro hondo. Todos los niños se tensaron de anticipación, los humanos frotándose las manos de impaciencia y los lobos moviendo sus pequeñas colitas de un lado a otro. Y entonces Stiles se volvió, cuchara en mano, con toda la cara llena de puré de guisantes y una expresión que debería de dar miedo pero que solo hizo que todos los adultos mordieran una risa mientras los niños gritaban de excitación.- EL KANIMA VENDRA Y SE LOS COMERAAAA....ROARRGGGHHHH...

-Ay...Ya estamos otra vez con lo del Kanima.- Suspiro Jackson llevándose las manos a la frente y aguantando estoicamente como Stiles hacia una burda interpretación del reptil. 

-¿¿Quien quiere que le cuente como atropelle al Kanima??

Todos los cachorros gritaron al unisono, hubo alguno que incluso aulló. Y entonces se formo un medio caos en donde Stiles corrió hacia el corredor consiguiendo que todos los cachorros huyeran hacia el piso de arriba, medio segundo después se asomo y clavo sus marrones ojos en Laura que escondió la cara en el pecho del Alpha. 

-¿Aun estas ahí?- Solo obtuvo una pequeña risita camuflada por el gran cuerpo del lobo.- ¿De verdad crees que no te veo? ¡¡Soy el Gran y Malvado Kanima¡¡ Y mi especialidad es comerme a los niños que no se acuestan a dormir pronto. 

-Por favor, en serio..¿De quien fue la idea de esto?- Jackson se martirizo cubriéndose los ojos con la mano y aguantando estoicamente el patético momento. 

El Alpha no dijo nada ante la protesta, solo sonrió y agarro suavemente de la mandíbula a la pequeña, obligandola así a mirarlo. 

-Es tarde.

-Pero Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii......- Ambos Dereks soltaron un diminuto suspiro de placer al oír el nombre. 

-Nada de pero Papi. Vete con tu...Stiles. Te juro que el cuento de cuando atropello al Kanima es chulisimo. Ademas, grito como una chica.

-¡¡OYE¡¡- Todos en la estancia rieron divertidos ante semejante comentario.- Anda, piojo, vamos a subir que estoy seguro de que tus hermanos están locos de ganas de quitarme esto de la cara. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tengo que hacer para que los niños coman verdura, no?- Refunfuño Stiles pasando por detrás del Alpha y dándole una sonora colleja.

-Ya te he dicho que los lobos son carnívoros y...

-Si, si, paso de ti y de tus chorradas de Macho Alpha.- Corto Stiles con una amplia sonrisa pasando por detrás de los viajeros del tiempo que vieron como Laura le chupaba la cara a Stiles con una sonrisa divertida.- Chicos, os veo mañana. No os quedéis hasta muy tarde.- Se despidió sin mirar atrás.

Después de eso, poca mas información pudieron sacar del Alpha que lo único que repetía era que el viaje fue bien y fue todo un éxito y que al día siguiente irían al acuífero para ver si podían encontrar alguna pista allí. 

El Scott manco les llevo a unas dependencias justo en el ático, en donde, según le había dicho Stiles, no deberían de encontrar nada que les “Spoliara”. En el momento en el que el joven Scott entro en la habitación, que constaba solo de dos sobrias camas, creyó que podría hablar a solas con su homónimo pero este salio escopeteado con la excusa de que quería seguir conservando su único brazo, dejándolos solos en el dormitorio. 

-¿No te parece raro que hallamos vuelto al día siguiente?- pregunto Mcall dejándose caer en la cama y observando como Derek se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera un lobo enjaulado. 

-Todo esto me parece demasiado extraño. 

-Si, yo aun no me acostumbro a verme diez años mayor y con un solo brazo. ¿Podríamos intentar que no lo pierda esta vez, por favor?

-Me lo pensare.- Respondió Derek sonriendo para si mientras miraba por la ventana y algo interesante debió de ver porque tardo medio segundo en girar sobre sus talones y salir por la puerta como si estuviera solo en la habitación. 

-Adiós. Tranquilo, ya me quedo yo defendiendo el fuerte.- Susurro Scott moviendo su mano izquierda a modo de despedida. Ese simple gesto le hizo clavar la vista en sus cinco dedos para luego recorrer el brazo hasta el codo.- Jo, yo no quiero perder mi brazo.- Lloriqueo abrazándose a si mismo. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algo no estaba bien. Decididamente algo no estaba para nada bien. E iba a averiguar que....

La idea inicial era salir al bosque y perseguir a su yo futuro o Alpha como lo llamaba todo el mundo allí y acribillarle a preguntas, sacarle la verdad aunque fuera a golpes. Puede que los demás no lo conocieran lo suficientemente bien pero él si y sabia perfectamente cuando estaba mintiendo y cuando no. Y todo lo que dijo en la cocina era una patraña tras otra. 

Estaba cruzando el pasillo y a punto de enfilar la escalera cuando la puerta de la derecha se abrió y salio un silencioso Stiles que cerro la puerta con una mueca. Eso lo dejo clavado en el sitio. Stiles. ¿Que mierda pasaba con Stiles? ¿Por que le daba la impresión de que el joven era mas importante de lo que parecía?  
-Ey...Hola..- Susurro el humano dirigiéndose a hacia el mientras sacaba un paquete de toallitas húmedas del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y empezaba a limpiarse.- Te juro que estos críos van a matarme. ¿Como ha ido la reunión?

Al joven Hale le llevo un rato darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La diferencia de edad entre el Alpha y el no era tan evidente como la de Scott y su homónimo. Tal vez era porque Scott fue mordido y Derek nació así y envejecía mas despacio. El caso era que la única diferencia que existía entre los dos jefes de manada eran unas pequeñas canas en la sien izquierda, así que mientras no girara la cabeza Stiles pensaría que estaba hablando con el Alpha mas viejo. _Eso si que es una buena forma de sacar información_ Se felicito a si mismo. 

-Bien, ya sabes. Tampoco es que pudiera decir mucho.-hablo bajo, fingiendo que estaba cansado. No había visto interactuar mucho a ambos hombres pero por lo poco que pudo ver, supo que el Alpha se comportaba de forma mas familiar con este Stiles. Un Stiles que sonrió dulcemente al oír eso.

-Yo también estoy cansado. - Y entonces paso algo que lo dejo helado en el sitio. Stiles lo abrazo y froto la nariz contra su pecho como si quisiera impregnarse de su olor.- Los niños me dejan molido.-¿Y que se suponía que tenia que decir ahora, eh? ¿Como tenia que reaccionar?

-Stiles...

-Si, si, ya se lo que hablamos. Pero están arriba y yo casi muero hoy por culpa de cuatro lobos y ….Estoy mimoso. Dejame, ¿Vale?

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra mas se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios y fue raro porque...Una parte de él no paraba de gritar que STILES HABIA OSADO POSAR LOS LABIOS SOBRE LOS SUYOS, DEBERIA DE ARRANCARSELOS DE UN MORDISCO pero otro solo podia decir: Pues no esta mal, no esta nada mal.   
Derek no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, no sabia como tenia que reaccionar ni que hacer ni que decir ni....Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando Stiles se separo de un salto y se llevo las manos a la boca. 

-Oh ...Dios …..Mio...-Jadeo con una mueca de horror en el rostro. 

-Stiles...

-OH...Dios...Mio..- Lo que debería de haber sido un grito en toda regla, bajo varios tonos cuando Stilinski se dio cuenta de donde estaba.- Tu no eres Derek. 

-Si, lo soy...- Se apresuro a decir alzando las manos a modo de paz para que se tranquilizara y no se pusiera a gritar. Lo ultimo que le apetecía era una pelea en toda regla con el Alpha.

-¡¡No eres el mio¡¡-Susurro dejando que viera como las venas del cuello se le marcaban.  
-¿El tuyo?- Hale tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro al ver como Stiles se tapaba la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. Todo el tiempo teniendo cuidado para que nadie te diga nada y al final lo digo yo...¡¡Seré gilipollas¡¡- Puede que hubieran pasado diez años pero la verborrea del humano seguía intacta.

-Stiles...- Intento hablar pero el chico movió los brazos como si fuera un molino de viento y negó con la cabeza. 

-No se lo digas...Oh...Va a matarme cuando sepa que te he besado....Yo...Yo...OH..Joder. Prometeme que no se lo dirás.- Rogó poniendo las manos justo delante de su pecho y mirándolo de forma suplicante. Derek no tuvo corazón para decirle que si el Alpha ya había vivido esto de seguro que sabría lo que había pasado. Así que solo asintió y sonrió un poco. Las cosas empezaban a tener un poco de mas sentido. - Bien. Y mas vale que lo cumplas, Hale. Se todos tus puntos débiles y....Oh...Mierda...Me largo...Que al final te voy a contar todo.-Gruño mientras se golpeaba la frente y salia huyendo hacia el final del pasillo. 

Derek observo como desapareció en una de las habitaciones. No se atrevió a pensar si era solo la de Stiles o la compartía con alguien, mas que nada porque seguro que ese alguien seria él, o mejor dicho el Alpha del futuro. Sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar, se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa, sabia que la dirección que el Alpha había tomado y ahora, mas que nunca, necesitaba que le aclararan un par de cosas. 

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo. El Derek adulto se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia de la casa, sentado sobre una roca observando la media luna. 

-¿Como estas?-Pregunto sin apartar la mirada del satélite. 

-Tu deberías saberlo, ya que lo viviste antes que yo.- El Alpha dibujo una sonrisa y sin mirarlo respondió. 

-Estas hecho un lió.

-¿Por eso saliste, no? Para que yo te siguiera y me encontrar con él.- No le gustaba que le manipularan, aunque fuera él mismo. 

-Si.- Respondió sin mas, consiguiendo que su enfado creciera.

-Yo no soy gay. Soy un Alpha que....

-Yo tampoco lo soy.- El Alpha mayor se levanto y lo encaro con el destello rojo en sus ojos.- Se lo que estas sintiendo ahora mismo y, créeme, no es nada comparado con lo que vendrá. Pero así son las cosas y....Merece la pena.

-¿Para eso utilizamos a Erica? ¿De madre de alquiler?- La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente. No le gustaba ese Hale, lo odiaba. No quería convertirse en el. 

-Si, la manada necesitaba crecer y Erica fue la elegida.

-Una solución fácil. Al final tiene razón Scott, soy.....

-¿Fácil?...No ha sido fácil.-Escupió el Alpha mirándolo con odio.- Mi pareja es un hombre, estamos en tiempos de guerra y la única manera de que mi sangre no muera era acostarme con una mujer y no parar hasta que se quedara embarazada. Y eso tengo que hacerlo cada pocos meses. ¿Crees que a Erica le gusta? Se pasa los ultimos meses del embarazo convertida en lobo, no puede tener su propia descendencia hasta que cumpla conmigo, ni emparejarse con Boid por el mismo motivo. ¿O a Stiles? ¿Sabes que el día del apareamiento se pasa llorando toda la noche y que luego no me deja tocarlo en varios días ? Créeme, ha sido de todo, menos fácil. 

Hablo con tanta cólera contenida que lo único que pudo hacer Derek fue tragarse su enfado. La verdad era que, tal y como lo exponía, no tenia pinta de haber sido fácil. Para un lobo, cuando encuentra pareja, solo esta esa pareja y el simple echo de pensar en acostarse con otra es...Impensable pero....

-No has marcado a Stiles. - Había estado lo suficientemente cerca del chico como para saber que no pertenecía a nadie. Si, su olor estaba por todo el humano pero ¿Marcado?...No

-No puedo.- Esa frase pareció desinflar al Alpha, como si una roca de mil kilos le hubiera caído encima de sopetón.- Si lo hago no podre procrear con ninguna otra persona que no sea el. Y, la ultima vez que lo mire, dos hombres no podían tener un hijo.

-Oh.

-Si...Oh..-Se burlo con una mueca triste. 

-Pero...Tampoco es un lobo. Sigue siendo humano. Y tus cachorros le hacen caso.

-Saben quien es mi Beta, aunque no este marcado. Stiles es lo primero que ven al nacer, es una constante en sus vidas y todos le damos su lugar en la manada. Incluso Jackson.- Se burlo.- Gracias a el somos una manada fuerte. 

-¿Porque no le muerdes?. 

-El no quiere ser un lobo, al menos hasta que el tema “procreación” se halla cerrado y yo tampoco quiero presionarle. He esperado diez años y, por él, esperaría otros diez.

-Vaya...Si que te ha dado fuerte.- Se maravillo el lobo mas joven. Nunca pensó que pudiera enamorarse de aquella forma y mucho menos pensó que seria de Stiles. ¡¡Stiles¡¡ Por el Amor de Dios, si cada vez que lo veía tenia ganas de arrancarle la nuez para que dejara de hablar.

-Tranquilo, a ti también te dará.- Respondio el Alpha con una pequeña sonrisa.- Es mas, ya ha empezado a darte.- Se mofo mientras señalaba la casa con un gesto de cabeza. Derek sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas. La verdad era que no sabia como sentirse ante lo que acababa de pasar con el humano pero una cosa tuvo clara, no había rechazo. Ademas, le gusto que Stiles supiera que no era “Su” Derek con solo posar los labios en él. Fue algo que complació a su lobo interior. 

-Yo....

-No hace falta que digas nada. Yo lo sentí antes ¿Recuerdas? Hace diez años para ser mas exactos.- Corto el Alpha haciendo un gesto de manos para quitarle importancia. 

Derek agradeció ese cambio de tema. Uno que por fin dominaba y por el que había decidido salir de la casa.

-Si. Lo recuerdo. Y ahora dime, nuestro viaje no fue tan bien como cuentas, ¿Verdad?

Un largo silencio se apodero de ambos, uno que solo fue roto por el cantar de los grillos y el los típicos ruidos de la noche. Por un momento Derek pensó que no obtendría respuesta y eso le desespero horriblemente. ¿El era así de cerrado? Ahora entendía porque Stiles se quejaba tanto de su persona. Estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando...

-No. La verdad es que todo salio terriblemente mal. - Esa frase le golpeo como un martillo

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

Jelou, siento tardar tanto pero la real life me tiene completamente absorvida ^^U. Espero que os guste. 

CAPITULO 3

Stiles no había podido dormir en toda la maldita noche. Estuvo como un autentico idiota mirando la puerta de la habitación mientras rezaba/deseaba que su Alpha apareciera por ella para poder explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Vale que le suplico al Derek del pasado que no contara nada y puede que su Derek no se diera cuenta pero él, Stiles Stilinki lo sabría y no podría vivir con eso durante mucho tiempo, ademas...¿¿Como se suponía que tenia que reaccionar cuando viera al otro viajero del tiempo?  
-Arrgghhh....¿Por que tiene que ser todo tan complicado?- Cansado de esperar a tener la ansiada compañía que no llegaba, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno de toda su manada. Eso le arranco una sonrisa. Su manada. Había pasado de ser el plasta que nadie soporta a ser el co-comandante de una manada de lobos. Esa palabra le hizo recordar la época en la que Jackson y Scott se peleaban porque eran los Co-capitanes del equipo de lacrosse, la época en la que su padre vivía. _Aun vive._ le recordó una pequeña parte de su cerebro. Eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera un poco. 

Si, el sheriff aun seguía vivo, convertido en un lobo mutado, masacrando a gente para comérsela y con un increíble afán de destriparle cada vez que lo veía. Si, muy buena vida, sin duda. 

Con los hombros hundidos por semejantes pensamientos entro en la cocina y allí se quedo clavado al ver a uno de los Dereks apoyado contra el fregadero bebiendo de una taza de café mientras le ofrecía otra. Le basto solo un rápido vistazo para ver que era su Alpha unas canas adornaban su sien y que, según Boid, las había provocado el mismo Stiles con sus idas y venidas al pueblo. 

-Hola.- Susurro acercándose con pequeños pasos mientras jugueteaba con la cremallera de su sudadera roja. ¿Se podía saber porque Derek le regalaba ropa de ese color? A lo mejor era cierto eso de que tenia un trauma con lo del gran lobo malo y caperucita roja. 

-Hola

No sabia como abordar el tema. ¿Como le podía decir a su novio/marido/alpha que ha besado a su yo pasado que aun no es su novio/marido/alpha? Lo dicho, todo muy complicado.

Cogió la taza intentando averiguar como abordaba el tema, la llevo a la boca y a unos escasos centímetros de su objetivo la dejo en la barra. 

-He besado a Derek.- _Muy sutil, Stiles_. Se felicito por tener la misma sutileza de un Bulldozer.

El Alpha alzo la mirada con la taza en los labios y la aparto lentamente de sus labios. Unos labios que creyó que no volvería a besar. 

-Lo siento, lo siento...Se que debería de haber tenido mas cuidado pero es que...Estaba cansado y os parecéis tanto que...Me confundí.- El Alpha abrió la boca para decir algo pero Stiles se lo impidió poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho y ocupando su espacio personal.- Pero me aparte enseguida, ni lo disfrute, de verdad, fue un beso corto. ¡Sin lengua¡

-Stiles...- El corazón del humano se rompió un poquito al notar las grandes y ásperas manos del lobo contra las suyas y a punto estuvo de llorar cuando vio como una pequeña sonrisita se dibujaba en su rostro.- Lo se. 

_¿Como? ¿Como que lo sabia? ¿Que..?_

-Te lo ha dicho. El muy chivato.-Gruño apuntándose el rebanar a Derek a trocitos.  
-No hizo falta, Beta.- Respondió cerrando los brazos sobre su cintura y aplastandolo contra su cuerpo, consiguiendo ocultarlo por completo. -Yo lo viví antes ¿Recuerdas?

Eso hizo que tuviera ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared, seria...¡¡Idiota¡¡ Pues claro que su Alpha sabia lo que había hecho, lo había vivido diez años antes.

-Entonces ¿Sabes lo que voy a decir?- pregunto aguantando las ganas de enfadarse seriamente, primero iba a darle la oportunidad de ver lo que respondía. 

-Nop.- susurro con una amplia sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él. - Pero se lo que pasara después.

Stiles no pudo evitar gruñir ante esa respuesta, estaba harto de ese tipo de cosas, desde que Derek volvió del futuro siempre había algo que no le podían contar pero que sabían que iba a pasar.

-Estoy deseando que esto acabe.- Su corazón se arrugo al sentir como retumbaba la risa del lobo contra sus costillas; eso lo derritió. Debido a su estatus de Alpha, Derek no podía permitirse el mostrarse como en realidad era, alguien a quien le encantaban que le susurraran chorradas al oído y que lo despertaran a besos.

-Ya queda menos. De todas formas creí que te gustaría.- Esa frase le dejo fuera de juego, ¿Gustarle? ¿El que?- Tienes a dos Dereks para ti solo.- aclaro el Alpha moviendo las cejas de una forma demasiado obscena.

_Oh....Uh...Oh...¡¡OH¡¡_

El cerebro de Stiles se cortocircuito al oír eso. Dos Dereks. ¡Dos Dereks¡. La hiperactiva mente de Stilinski empezó a maquinar demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, tanto que su cuerpo reacciono de una forma que hacia años que no hacia: Soltando feromonas y hormonas por los cuatro costados. 

-Veo que te ha gustado la idea.- Ronroneo el Alpha utilizando su gran cuerpo y dirigiéndolo hacia la mesa donde la noche pasada cenaron todos juntos. 

-Hombre.....Tu sabes, ¿No?- Derek rió obligandolo a sentarse sobre la superficie de madera y colándose entre sus piernas.-¿Derek?...¿Que haces?.- Jadeo estirando el cuerpo hacia atrás para mirar a su compañero que en ese momento cerraba las manos contra su trasero y lo apretaba contra el. 

-¿No es evidente?- Pregunto cerrando los labios en su cuello, justo donde su pulso corría.- Mmmm....Me encanta cuando te pones así de cachondo. 

La mente de Stiles dio un salto en el sitio. Derek solía estar muy centrado pero perdía el norte cuando de hormonas y sexo se trataba, siempre supuso que su lado lobuno lo dominaba cuando se trataba de eso, lo malo era que esa parte era un poco mal hablada cuando salia a relucir.

-Derek...Aquí no, los niños están a punto de bajar.

-No van a ver nada que no hayan visto ya.- susurro contra su oreja mientras embestía con sus caderas, haciendo que el poco control que tenían sobre sus hormonas se diluyera poco a poco. 

-Si, bueno...Ya....- Y era cierto, no era la primera vez que los cachorros les pillaban en una postura indecorosa, lo bueno era que para los lobos eso era algo normal y no se escandalizaban, lo malo siempre fue que Stiles no era un lobo y SI se escandalizaba.- Pero, Scott y tu yo pasado están aquí y …..

-Y tu desearías que mi yo pasado entrara por esa puerta y se uniera a la fiesta. Reconocelo.- Y eso fue todo para que su escaso auto control saliera por la ventana. Sin siquiera acordarse de que todos en esa casa podían oler lo que estaba pasando, incluido los dos viajeros del tiempo, se lanzo sobre los labios del lobo y lo beso de forma desesperada, tanto por sus ultimas palabras como por el miedo que había pasado toda la noche al creer que iba a perderle.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando ambas lenguas se tocaron, se apretó mas contra el corpulento cuerpo y cerro las manos sobre el cabello oscuro, disfrutando de como las grandes manos de su pareja le recorrían entero, al principio por encima de la ropa, para luego colarse lentamente por debajo de ella. Stiles tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir demasiado fuerte. Siempre que Derek se excitaba dejaba que gran parte de su lobo saliera y esta vez no fue la excepción, lo que en otras palabras significaba que las largas uñas del Alpha le arañaron un costado dejando un fino hilo de sangre que pronto se curaría. 

-Derek....Las uñas.- Rió haciendo una mueca. Le encantaba picar a su lobito con esas cosas con doble sentido. Stiles se mordió la mejilla por dentro al oír la obscenidad que su pareja susurro contra su oído y cerro las piernas alrededor de la estrecha cintura para sentirlo un poco mas. No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo cuando sintió la gruesa dureza del Alpha contra la suya.- Tenemos que parar, a Scott le va a dar un sincope si nos ve así. 

-Mcall es idiota. - Ronroneo el Alpha deslizando las manos dentro de los pantalones del pijama y cerrándolas sobre las curvas gemelas. Stiles jadeo al oír eso y no pudo mas que darle la razón internamente. Puede que Scott fuera su amigo pero no era un lumbreras, de echo fue el ultimo en darse cuenta de que eran pareja. - Me encanta cuando no te pones ropa interior para dormir. Me facilita mucho las cosas. -Stiles jadeo al sentir las cálidas manos contra su piel y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo que todas sus hormonas se dispararan, volviendo así loco al Alpha que embistió con fuerza contra su cuerpo. 

A partir de ese momento todo fue una lucha sin cuartel de besos, arañazos y gruñidos en donde no atinaban a quitarse la ropa, algo que habrían conseguido sino fuera porque en ese justo momento entro Jackson con una mueca de asco en la cocina y gruñendo:

-Stiles, estas apestando la casa.- Manoteo el aire frente a su nariz con la mano.- Vale que tenga que aguantar a Stilinski burlándose de lo del Kanima y eso, pero si queréis follar, hacerlo fuera.

El humano sabia que todo lo que acababa de decir Jackson se consideraba una falta hacia el mando de un Alpha y no solo lo sabia porque había visto la cantidad de veces que Derek le aplicaba algún correctivo a Whittmore que parecía no querer entender ese estúpido detalle, sino porque sintió como su pareja se tensaba entre sus piernas. Sabia lo que iba a pasar a continuación, que todo el momento se arruinaría porque Derek tendría que dar una paliza a Jackson y....Como que no le apetecía empezar el día de esa forma. 

-Eso es una buena idea.- Susurro apretando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su marido.- ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no jugamos al Gran y Amargado Lobo que caza al humano?

-Argh, por favor, demasiada información.- Pestañeo Jackson abriendo la nevera y sacando una botella de leche. 

Stiles quiso rompérsela en la cabeza, ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que iban a molerlo a palos como siguiera así? Daba igual lo jodido que pudiera estar el planeta, Jackson Whittemore, siempre encontraba una buena excusa para comportarse como un capullo

-Mira lo que me he puesto solo para ti.-susurro cubriéndose la cabeza con la sudadera roja que llevaba puesta.- Y esta vez no me dejare coger.

Los ojos de Derek mutaron al rojo de excitación y ¿Como no estarlo? Perseguiría a un humano al que, cuando pusiera sus zarpas sobre él, poseería hasta caer exhaustos. 

-Jackson, diles a los demás que vamos a salir tres horas tarde y haz lo que sea para que Scott no huela la excitación de Stiles.-Ordeno sin apartar los ojos rojos de su presa.- Corre.-Mascullo con todo el cuerpo en tensión.- Te doy cinco minutos.

Ni siquiera dudo, con un fluido movimiento se bajo de la mesa y salio como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta camino al bosque. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Alpha observo como su humano huía con una sonrisa en la boca y destilando feromonas por los cuatro costados. Todo su lobo interior le urgía a salir tras él, perseguirle, ponerle a cuatro patas y hacerle todo lo que quisiera pero antes....  
De un rápido movimiento aplasto la botella de cristal que en ese momento Jackson estaba bebiendo contra los labios del ex- Kanima, provocando que el liquido blanquecino se derramara por casi toda su cara y el cristal crujiera contra el interior de sus boca. El ruido mezcla de dolor y ahogo sirvio para que su excitación aumentara un poco mas. 

-Escuchame bien, no voy a castigarte porque tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer. Pero eso no significa que, cuando esto acabe, no lo haga. ¿Entendido?- Gruño con los ojos rojos como la sangre. Debido a la presión que ejercía, Jackson no pudo articular palabra pero hizo un gesto de comprensión que le sirvió perfectamente.- Ahora, encargate de que Scott no huela esto. No debe enterarse de nada. - Y sin mas salio corriendo detrás de su beta, dejando que el lobo tomara el control. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson observo como el Alpha salia de la cocina mientras escupía sangre, leche y trozos de cristal en el fregadero. Algún día iba a tomarse su revancha, algún día se vengaría de que Scott le arrebatara el puesto de capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, conllevando asi a todo lo que se origino después, algún día mataría a Derek por creerse que podría mandar sobre el y se convertiría en el Alpha. 

Algún día. 

Jackson se limpio los restos de saliva y sangre con la barbilla notando como sus poderes de curación curaban el interior de su boca, se dirigió hacia la alacena mas cercana y cogió un bote de ambientador que Lydia había traído hacia ya unos meses. Camino hacia la puerta de la cocina y contó hacia atrás desde cinco. 

No llego al cero, justo cuando llego al uno se giro ocupando toda la puerta y apretó el botón, dándole de lleno en la nariz del joven Mcall que se llevo las manos al rostro. 

-¿¿PERO QUE COÑO HACES??

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de dolor de ese idiota, con los ojos irritados y medio convertido en lobo. Se felicito mentalmente ya que, con solo apretar un boton, habia conseguido su objetivo de que Mcall no oliera la excitación de su amigo. 

-Hacer que la casa huela bien. ¿No es evidente?- Pregunto mordaz mientras camino por toda la habitación sin dejar de pulsar el botón, llenando así el ambiente de un aroma de lo mas dulzón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esta vez se lo estaba poniendo difícil, no podía negarlo.   
El Alpha se paro justo al lado de un árbol y olisqueo el aire. Su beta había pasado por allí y tal y como prometió no iba a dejarse coger esta vez, cosa que agradecía. Los lobos eran depredadores y adoraban cazar. Toda presa sabia mas dulce si era cazada. Y Stiles ya era dulce de por si pero ahora...

Un movimiento. 

Toda su ser se puso alerta y se centro en la zona donde había oído las ramas moverse, inspiro con mas fuerza y sonrió ampliamente. Puede que con el paso de los años su Beta se hubiera convertido en un experto a la hora de cazar y de esquivar lobos pero su olor seguía siendo de lo mas apetecible y llamativo. Un rojo granel que conseguía que su Alpha aullara de anticipación. 

Sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzo en la dirección donde vio el movimiento y sonrió al ver como el olor rojo se hacia mas fuerte, pasando de ser solo una fina linea en el bosque a ser tan llamativa que hasta le heria los ojos. Pero era un dolor soportable, sobre todo cuando oyó los pasos rápidos contra el suelo y la respiración agitada. Eso le hizo apretar el paso y en pocos segundos tenia a la vista a su presa. Una presa que grito divertida al verlo saltar de la oscuridad el bosque hacia el claro donde se hallaba. 

-Te cace.-Gruño con mas voz animal que humana, abriendo y cerrando los dedos en tensión. 

Stiles intento huir hacia la derecha, pero le corto el paso de un salto, acortando la distancia unos metros pero quedando lo suficiente lejos el uno del otro. Lo intento por la izquierda con el mismo resultado, reduciendo su separación a solo un par de metros escasos. 

-Vaya....-Comenzó a decir su beta bajándose la roja capucha y mirándolo fijamente.- Que orejas mas grandes tienes. 

Esa frase, dicha en ese momento y con la respiración entrecortada del humano casi le hace perder la poca humanidad que tenia en ese momento. Stiles nunca supo lo cerca que estuvo de ser devorado, literalmente. 

-Son para oírte mejor.- Respondió con un gruñido mientras se daba un paso hacia adelante con todo el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante. Su lobo quería que dejara de jugar, quería lanzarse sobre el y follarlo hasta que pidiera piedad pero su lado humano ansiaba este nuevo juego al que, aunque pareciera imposible, nunca habían jugado. Stiles-Caperucita y Derek-lobo feroz.

-Vaya, que ojos mas grandes tienes.- Resoplo su beta llevándose la mano hacia la entrepierna y acomodándose una erección prominente que hizo que el lobo se relamiera los colmillos. 

-Son...-Trago saliva e intento recordar las palabras. Le estaba costando dominarse pero podía hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo, la recompensa seria exquisita.- Para verte mejor.-Gruño dando otro paso y notando las filosas garras arañar el aire impaciente.   
Stiles dio un salto hacia atrás con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y esta vez se metió la mano por dentro del maldito pantalón del pijama. Derek sacudió la cabeza y se concentro en no saltar, no al menos hasta que terminaran aquel estúpido juego, intento no mirar como la mano del Beta subía y bajaba lentamente dentro del pantalón del pijama, impregnado lentamente todo el claro con su olor dulzón. 

-Vaya..Que....Que...-Stiles se mordió el labio y movió un poco mas rápido la mano, el Alpha sabia que estaba disfrutando de aquel momento en el que él no podía actuar y lo sabia tanto por su olor como por sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración acelerada.- Que...Boca....Mas grande....Tienes....-Jadeo

Esa fue la señal; Derek salto sobre su Beta con un fortísimo rugido, derrivandolo contra el blando suelo y, de un rápido movimiento le destrozo los pantalones de un zarpazo. 

-Son para comerte mejor.- Gruño convertido en una bestia. 

-Oh...Dios...Mio...- Fue lo único que pudo decir Stiles antes de abandonarse al placer que la boca de su marido le ofrecía. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek paseo por el bosque visiblemente preocupado. Sabia que las cosas estaban mal pero...¿Tanto? . La conversación con el Alpha, la noche anterior, le dejo terriblemente preocupado. ¿Seria el capaz de tomar las mismas decisiones? ¿Debería hacerlo?. Había muchas cosas en juego. 

Llevaba repitiéndose esas mismas preguntas desde que su yo futuro se las formulara bien entrada la madrugada. Había sido imposible expulsarlas de su mente, cada vez que lo intentaba, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvían a aparecer en ellas, luminosas como luces de neón. Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. 

Por eso estaba en el bosque a esas horas tan tempranas...Bueno, en realidad no consiguió volver a la casa, no sabia como podía enfrentarse a Stiles. Ya fue bastante duro descubrir de la forma que descubrió que ambos tenían algo pero peor fue el enterarse de que era su Beta. Diablos, ¿Como demonios había pasado? Stiles....¡¡Su Beta¡¡ Eso le hizo pensar de que, si tomaba las decisiones correctas, tal vez, el molesto humano no estaría emparentado con el. Aunque lo dudaba mucho, esas cosas de emparejamientos no tenia nada que ver con las decisiones sino con el destino y las cosas mágicas y todas esas chorradas que estaba empezando a odiar. 

Alzo la vista para comprobar la hora y el sol le revelo que ya era tarde. Seguramente la manada se estaría preparando para ir al acueducto así que lo mejor seria apretar el paso y dirigirse hacia la Casa Hale y ...Que fuera lo que Dios quiera.   
No dio ni dos pasos cuando oyó el rugido. Podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte, era su propio rugido, solo que esta vez, sonaba diferente; urgente y necesitado.   
Sin pensarlo mucho salio corriendo hacia el origen del sonido, dispuesto a cercenarle la garganta a quien hiciera falta. Se quedo clavado en el sitio cuando lo vio. 

En pleno claro del bosque, donde cualquiera podían verlos, estaban el Derek del futuro y Stiles....Haciéndolo. 

Eso hizo que se avergonzara y diera un paso atrás dispuesto a irse pero no hubo girado el cuerpo cuando lo oyó; Un gemido de puro placer que le recorrió desde los riñones hasta la nuca poniéndole absolutamente todos los vellos del cuerpo de punta.   
Sin saber porque se giro sobre si mismo y enfrento la escena. Stiles estaba a sobre su estomago, con las rodillas clavadas en la tierra y el culo levantado, los pantalones en los tobillos le impedían moverse y una sudadera roja adornaban el conjunto dándole un aspecto de lo mas infantil; tenia los dedos cerrados sobre la tierra húmeda y expresión de puro placer en el rostro. Eso lo hipnotizo, los pequeños lunares brillando con mas fuerza por culpa de la piel roja, el labio inferior deformado por culpa de los dientes y los ojos cerrados. Todo el conjunto era de lo mas erótico, tanto que no se sorprendió al sentir como se empalmaba. Sobre todo cuando se vio a si mismo dilatando al humano con los dedos y palabras obscenas. 

¡¡Jesús¡¡ No sabia que conocía tantas barbaridades. Hasta él mismo se puso colorado con mas de una cosa que salio de la boca del Alpha. No pudo captar toda el monologo pero si lo suficiente para tener que acomodarse la ereccion. 

Vio como su homologo sacaba los dedos del interior de Stiles y se posicionaba justo detrás de él, agarrándole de las caderas con fuerza, supuso que lo haría despacio, no en vano su Beta era un humano pero no fue así, Derek se hundió en su pareja de un fuerte empujón provocando un fuerte gemido en Stiles que se le grabo en el cerebro. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos en donde el Alpha repartió cándidos besos por toda la espalda cubierta del humano que cerro su mano sobre su propia erección, esa pareció la señal para que el lobo mayor entrara en acción, ya que se incorporo y sin tener ningún tipo de piedad comenzó a poseer a su pareja con fuertes embestidas. 

Derek lo observaba todo sin poder creerse que pudiera ser posible, la fuerza de un lobo es el doble o el triple que la de un humano y en los momentos de practicar el acto sexual el licantropo siempre pierde un poco el control, era imposible que un cuerpo humano pudiera resistir lo que Stiles estaba resistiendo. A lo mejor le dolía y no lo decía por miedo a que el Alpha le hiciera daño. 

No le dio mucho tiempo a desarrollar esa teoría, fue escaparse de su pensamiento y Stiles gritar su aprobación e instigar al lobo para que no parara. Derek sabia que tenia que irse, sabia que no debería mirar, pero....Le fue imposible moverse. 

CONTINUARA. 

No os murais...¡¡¡COMENTADME PRIMERO ¡¡¡ xdd


	4. Batalla

Antes que nada quiero pediros disculpas por haber tardado tanto y dedicarle este capi a Nuska, ya que sin ella y su acoso no habria continuado. Todo tuyo, Nus, espero cumplir tus expectativas. Y a los demas que siguen esta historia, gracias por vuestra paciencia, sin vosotros no seria nada *los achucha a todos*

CAPITULO 4

Aquello le seguía pareciendo ridículo. ¿Como coño iban a hacerle frente a esos lobos mutados? ¡¡Si solo eran unos pocos¡¡ Derek miro el pequeño grupo que no contaría con mas de unos veinte. Quince lobos y cinco humanos, entre ellos Stiles que no paraba de hablar en susurros con el joven Mcall. El manco se quedo en casa protegiendo a la camada y a los humanos indefensos. La verdad era que Derek no estaba muy convencido de aquello, el viejo Mcall era un lobo tullido ¿Que podría hacer para proteger a su prole?. Decidió no pensar mucho en ello, diez años separaban al Derek que abría el camino hacia el acueducto y el mismo, supuso que sus razones tendría para...

-¿Sabes? Aunque pasen diez años por ti seguirás siendo el mismo lobo amargado.- Stiles se materializo a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que recordara el momento en el que el joven se corrió en el claro dibujando después una sonrisa de lo mas parecida. Derek se maldijo por pensar eso. No debería de ver a Stiles de esa forma, de hecho, si conseguía arreglar todo aquello, él y Stiles nunca serian pareja y …..- Quería pedirte perdón por lo del...-No dijo la palabra solo se llevo el indice a los labios. El mismo indice que hacia menos de dos horas había estado metido en la boca del Derek mas viejo y que luego había sido utilizado para dilatarse el mismo y...ARRGGHHHH....Tenia que alejarse de él. Puede que le gustara el espectáculo que vio, pero no pensaba hacer de Stiles su pareja, por mucho que le hubiera gustado verlo de rodillas lamiendole la....

Gruño. 

No pudo evitarlo. 

Fue un gruñido que le salio de lo mas profundo, uno que dejaba bien claro que quería estar solo y que, la persona que estuviera a su lado, solo lo molestaría. Y pareció dar resultado porque Stiles solo se encogió de hombros y se marcho. Se hubiera sentido genial consigo mismo de no ser por la risita de suficiencia que se escapo del Alpha que abría el camino. Estaba a punto de gruñir con mas fuerza cuando lo sintió. 

Peligro. 

Todos, incluidos los humanos, se agacharon al unisono dejando maravillados a los dos viajeros del tiempo ante la increíble sincronización que el escuadrón tenia. Derek y Stiles se encaramaron en la piedra mas alta y les hicieron una señal para que los acompañaran. No tardaron ni cinco segundos en estar al lado de la pareja y lo que vieron los formo un nudo en el estomago. 

El acueducto no era mas que un descampado con el suelo de cemento y una gran alcantarilla que daba al deposito de agua de todo Beacon Hills. No debería de tener nada destacable, sino fuera por las decenas de lobos mutados que allí reinaban. Algunos dormitando unos sobre otros, varios se peleaban entre ellos como si de un juego se tratara pero la sangre fresca manaba de sus heridas con tanta fuerza que manchaba el suelo estéril . Si no fuera por su horrible forma y su manera de actuar tan visceral, Derek hubiera pensado que eran una manada de lo mas normal. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio a unos pequeños cachorros mutados jugar con una cabeza humana, como si fuera un balón de fútbol. 

-Dios.- Derek oyó como se le revolvían las tripas al joven Mcall y no pudo decirle nada porque a él le pasaba lo mismo.   
-¿Como han podido crecer tanto?-Susurro a su homologo que se encogió de hombros. 

-Los tuvimos bajo control hasta hace unos cinco años que empezaron a multiplicarse.- Ambos viajeros alzaron las cejas sin comprender.-Estábamos ganando la batalla, exterminando a esos bastardos hasta que......-En ese justo momento un lobo apareció en escena. No se diferenciaba mucho de los demás, solo en el tono de su pelaje, un tono mas cobre que los demás y, a pesar de ser mas pequeño, todos se apartaban a su paso. -...Hasta que apareció ella. 

Derek parpadeo sin comprender, los pocos lobos que habían encontrado siempre habían sido machos. No comprendía muy bien el porque, sabían que alguna mujer había cambiado pero esta siempre cambiaba su sexo en cuanto terminaba el ciclo y abandonaba su condición humana. 

-Pero...Eso no puede ser. No hay mutados hembras- Mcall señalo lo obvio. 

-Por eso estábamos ganando. Ya habíamos reducido al diez por ciento a casi todos los lobos malos cuando ella.....- Un fortísimo rugido surco el aire consiguiendo lo imposible, que Stiles guardara silencio. Todo el grupo fijo la vista en la pequeña hembra que arrincono a un gran lobo y poco después lo monto sin consideración.-Oh...Dios...Mio...No me digáis que estoy presenciando la violación de un lobo.

Y seria difícil no decírselo porque, evidentemente, eso era lo que estaban viendo. ¿Así que por eso sus yo futuros no habían acabado aun con la plaga? Porque ese ser, fuera quien fuera podía....Reproducirse.

Menuda putada. 

-Bueno, solo tenemos que matarla.- Puntualizo el Derek mas joven sin siquiera pestañear, arrancando una diminuta sonrisa de Stiles que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

-Ainss...Tu siempre tan listo. Ahora recuerdo porque....- Stiles se callo en el acto al ver la cara de su joven amigo Scott y con un carraspeo agrego.- Eres el jefe de la manada.

El viejo Derek sonrió divertido y clavo sus ojos verdes en su yo mas joven, que frunció mas el ceño. Estaba empezando a hartarse de esas miraditas, como siguiera así iba a mandarse a si mismo a la mierda. 

-Lo hemos intentado.- Informo el Alpha.- Pero, a pesar de que le tienen miedo, la protegen demasiado bien. 

-Entonces...¿Para que hemos venido.?-Pregunto Scott consiguiendo que Derek se sintiera orgulloso de él. 

-Para.....- Derek comenzó a hablar pero un fuerte aullido de auxilio corto sus palabras haciendo que tanto él como Stiles perdieran el color de sus rostros.

-¿Ese soy yo?-Pregunto Scott mirando hacia atrás, hacia donde se encontraban la Mansión Hale. 

-La manada. 

Fue solo un susurro pero valió para que todos se movieran con rapidez, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos. Derek observó como Stiles y el Alpha se movían al unisono con la preocupación pintada en sus rostros, iba a hacer lo mismo, salir corriendo para proteger a su futuras criás pero algo le paro. El aullido del Scott tullido había sido alto y claro, tanto que los mutados deberían de haberlo oído y rebelar su posición. Eso hizo que se girara sobre si mismo aguantando la respiración. No creía que pudieran pelear con tantos lobos mientras que la mayoría del grupo huía dirección a la guarida, se preparo para hacerles frente. Su yo futuro podría salvar a la manada mientras que él los entretenía y....La sangre se le heló al ver que ningún mutado se movía. Era evidente que todos habían oído la llamada de auxilio y también era evidente que los habían visto, ya que todos miraban en dirección a donde se encontraban pero estaban estáticos en el sitio. Mirando hacia arriba. Esperando. 

-¿Que demonios....?-Susurro Derek sin creerse lo que veía. 

El corazón se salto un latido al ver a la hembra Alpha mirándole directamente y dibujando una macabra sonrisa en sus filosos dientes. Fue entonces cuando lo entendió. No atacaban porque ella no quería. Estaba mas ocupada montando al pobre lobo que seguía entre sus piernas. 

Lo miro como si fuera....Una mosca. 

Con todos los vellos del cuerpo de punta, Derek se dirigió hacia la casa, rezando por no llegar tarde para salvar a la pequeña Laura y sus hermanos. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Ese era el único pensamiento que cruzaba la mente del manco Scott Mcall. Aquello no debería de estar pasando, el debería de estar tranquilamente sentado arrullando a Laura mientras sus hermanos, en forma de lobo, juguetean con los cordones de sus zapatos. ¡¡Eso¡¡ Es lo que debería de estar haciendo ahora mismo y no dar ordenes a todos para que protegieran, tanto a los humanos como a los pocos lobos que habían permanecido en el campamento, de los Cazadores. Ademas, ¿Se podía saber que mierda hacían los Cazadores allí? Se suponía que cazaban mutados, no hombres lobo normales y mucho menos..Humanos. 

Carl cayó muerto justo a su lado por culpa de una flecha que, por su olor estaba impregnada en plata. Eso lo enfureció, Carl era humano, un humano bonachón y regordete que había aceptado terriblemente bien todo el asunto sobrenatural que había bañado Beacon Hills y, por lo que pudo ver, había muerto interponiéndose entre él y el proyectil que llevaba su nombre. Eso le hizo enfurecer. Sabia bien quien había lanzado esa flecha. 

_Allison_

Gruño alto mientras barría con la mirada el improvisado campo de batalla. Los Cazadores, todos humanos, avanzaban, armas en mano, matando a todos los que se les interponían por delante, no sin tener bajas. Vio a bastantes conocidos de la familia Argent pero no a su antigua novia. Eso le molesto bastante, no quería que eso pasara. No quería pelear con los Cazadores, los dos grupos tenían el mismo problema:

Los Mutados. 

¿Por que demonios no podían entender eso los humanos? 

Con aquella pregunta rondando su mente ordenó a Laura que se escondiera con sus hermanos en el refugio y se lanzo sobre los enemigos completamente transformado. Tuvo que esquivar en un par de ocasiones las flechas de su ex-novia que seguramente estaría escondida entre los arbustos para tener mejor perspectiva de tiro. Eso le hizo odiarla. La Allison de la que estuvo enamorado se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. ¿Donde había quedado aquella dulce chica? Decidió ignorar ese hilo de pensamientos y centrarse, cuando vio como un pequeño grupo de cazadores cercaban a Laura y sus hermanos. Se pregunto donde estaba Lydia, se suponía que ella era la encargada de poner a las criás a salvo pero ese pregunta le duro poco. Todo era un caos, ni siquiera podía ver a Jackson aunque sabia que estaban allí por los gruñidos que oía, así que, despedazando con su único brazo a los asesinos, supuso que la joven pelirroja estaría en alguna parte luchando por su vida. Rezo por ella mientras lamentaba el no poder ir a ayudarla. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott corría por el bosque notando como su corazón amenazaba con dejarlo sordo. Veía con el rabillo del ojo como a Boid y Erica corriendo como locos completamente convertidos en lobo. Los vio enfilar el camino que llevaba hacia la Mansión/refugio Hale y a punto estuvo de seguirlos pero el ruido característico de un arco le hizo para en seco y girar sobre si mismo hacia los arboles que había sobre una pequeña ladera. No sabia quienes estaban atacando la manada pero uno de ellos estaba ahí y tenia pinta de ser una amenaza muy seria.   
Avanzo convirtiéndose en humano, no quería advertir al enemigo y estaba seguro de que si actuaba como tal sus probabilidades de acercarse y no caer derribado por una flecha bañada en acónito aumentaría al 90 por ciento. No tuvo que andar mucho para divisar el blanco. Era alguien pequeño y menudo y no parecía importarle el estar a plena vista, como si dominara igual de bien el arco como la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; algo que no le importo a Mcall que lo único que quería era desarmarlo, cosa que hizo con un simple movimiento. Arco y flechas quedaron completamente fuera del alcance del asesino. 

-¿Por qué no te enfrentas con alguien de tu tamaño? -Gruño empujándolo contra el árbol mas cercano y deleitándose en como rebotaba contra el suelo. Puede que no le gustara hacer esas cosas pero por el olor metálico a sangre que le llegaba de la Mansión, ese humano no era de los buenos. Avanzo con paso firme y decidido, dejando que las garras le crecieran y luciendo todo lo amenazador que sus 16 años le dejaban. 

-¿Desde cuando eres tan gallito, Mcall?. -Las palabras no fueron lo que le dejaron clavado en el sitio, sino el tono de voz. Era una voz de mujer, de mujer madura y una mujer que conocía muy bien, al menos 10 años atrás.  
Allison se irguió delante de él con toda su magnificencia, una mujer de 26 años, morena, con expresión dura y mas guapa que cuando la conoció, algo que creyó que seria imposible. Pero no solo su rostro había cambiado; su cuerpo, con mas masa muscular y de caderas mas generosas, también era completamente diferente al que él conocía. 

-¿Allison?

La mujer pareció dudar durante un segundo, luego centro su mirada en sus brazos-probablemente comprobando que tenia dos- y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Oh¡ Tu eres el “otro”.-Lo dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo. 

-¿Alli?-Llamo dando un paso atrás y viendo como la cazadora desenfundaba una espada muy parecida a la de Stiles de detrás de su espalda.

-No te preocupes “amor”, yo haré que vuelvas a parecerte al Scott que YO conozco.- Y sin mediar mas palabras se lanzó contra él con la espada por delante. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles empezó a cortar a todos los enemigos que se le cruzaban por delante sin importarle que fueran humanos. Estaban amenazando a su familia y eso era lo mas importante para él. Puede que Laura y los cachorros no fueran hijos suyos pero los sentía como tal, y no iba a dejar que una panda de lunáticos que no distinguía entre lobos mutados y hombres lobos masacraran a su gente. Pudo reconocer a un par de conocidos del instituto, y otro chico con el que jugó al Lacrosse pero eso no le impidió clavarle su espada en pleno pecho. Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos arrastraba a una niña de doce años por el pelo como si fuera un cavernicola para hacerle vete a saber que.   
Sentía la sangre ajena manchar su rostro y ropa, notaba como iba perdiendo su tibieza e iba secándose contra su propia piel y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, hacia mas de cinco años se habría horrorizado de matar a otro ser humano, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, no solo porque su padre se hubiera convertido por culpa de que un humano-al que conocía muy bien- lo empujara contra un lobo mutado para salvarse, sino porque él mismo ya no se consideraba humano. No porque sintiera poderes de lobo o fuera el beta de uno, sino porque no deseaba formar parte de una raza que masacraba indiscriminadamente. Así que nop, no lo sintió mucho cuando la sangre del chico de Lacrosse le salpico la cara y gran parte de la sudadera al cercenarle la garganta.   
Giro sobre sus propios pies, dispuesto a defender lo que era suyo de todo el que quisiera arrebatarselo cuando lo vio. 

_Danny_

Lo vio todo rojo. Danny descargaba en ese momento una espada, partiendo en dos a un joven lobo que acababa de llegar a la manada. Un omega. Stiles pudo oír perfectamente como los huesos crujían bajo el metal y la parte superior del pobre Omega caía al suelo con un golpe húmedo. El chico tardo unos segundos en morir, con una mueca de incredulidad pintada en el rostro mientras intentaba meterse las tripas dentro. 

No, decididamente no quería formar parte de una raza así. 

Recordaba perfectamente a Danny antes de todo aquello. Antes de los lobos mutados y de la guerra. Un chico al que todo el mundo caía bien y que se había convertido en un asesino al ver morir a sus padres. Esa parte podía entenderla, el mismo Stiles se encontraba en esa situación, pero Danny disfrutaba matando y no le importaba sacrificar a humanos o lobos siempre que él ganara, tal y como hizo con el Sheriff. 

Stiles se obligo a centrarse, no era el momento de ponerse tonto pensando en esas cosas, la vida de su manada corría peligro, así que....

-Ya lloraras después, Stilinski. 

Y sin darse mas ánimos se encamino hacia el joven que empezó a sonreír cuando lo vio. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tu encargate de las criás.- Ordeno el Alpha a Derek que ni siquiera dudo en obedecer. En ese momento el mando estaba en segundo plano, lo importante era poner a todos a salvo. 

Derek corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la mansión donde Scott, con su único brazo, defendía todo el frontal de la casa. Tenia que reconocer que el joven lo estaba haciendo bastante bien a pesar de su discapacidad pero eso no quitaba que, mas tarde, tuviera que recriminar al Alpha por dejar a un lobo tullido a cargo de la guarida. Como era de esperar, Derek hizo su aparición triunfal despedazando a un pobre humano que nunca supo que le mato. 

-Ya me había olvidado lo que te gustaba hacer entradas triunfales.- Sonrió Mcall sin bajar la guardia. Haciendo que Derek sintiera algo dentro de su corazón ¿Tal vez, aquella masacre había conseguido que el joven lo viera de otra forma que no fuera una amenaza? Eso le llevo a otro pensamiento que le hizo sentirse como una basura. ¿Tan poco capaz era de hacer que la gente confiara en el que prácticamente tuvo que desatarse un apocalípticos para que Scott confiara en él?

-¿Como en los viejos tiempos, Derek?-Pregunto el lobo sin apartar la mirada de la amenaza. 

-Viejos para ti, nuevos para mi.- Gruño lanzándose contra los humanos que no tenían nada que hacer. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El filo de la espada de Allison rasgo el aire muy cerca de la mejilla derecha de Scott que la esquivo por muy poco. El joven lobo dio un salto hacia atrás con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro y, sin dejar de esquivar los ataques de su novia, intento hacerla entrar en razón. Apelo al sentido común, a lo mucho que la amaba, a que no entendía a que venia ese cambio tan radical y odio a su persona pero todo fue inútil. Allison Argent, la Alli que él conocía, no era la mujer adulta que tenia delante. 

-No quiero hacerte daño.-Jadeo cerrando con posesión la mano sobre la muñeca de su amor y acercándose tanto que su rostro quedo desenfocado.- No me obligues a hacértelo, Alli, por favor.- Suplico. 

Esas palabras parecieron tener efecto en la mujer que posó los ojos sobre los suyos, Scott creyó ver algo de su antigua novia allí, algo pequeño que luchaba por salir, pero fue todo un engaño, ya que la cazadora aprovecho ese momento de debilidad para apartarlo de ella con una fuerte patada en el pecho y haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. El lobo se levanto presto para presentar batalla, sabiendo que no tardaría en tener que evitar la filosa arma de la mujer que amaba, tardo un buen rato en darse cuenta de que eso no pasaría. Allison permaneció estática en el sitio, mirando al suelo y con la respiración acelerada. Parecía que intentaba aguantar el llanto pero al igual que antes, fue algo efímero ya que, cuando volvió a alzar la vista, no había ningún tipo de piedad en ella. 

-Es tarde.- Scott no entendió a que se refería, no al menos hasta que oyó la siguiente frase.- Llegas 10 años tarde. -El corazón de Mcall se quebró cuando vio una solitaria y traicionera lagrima descender por la femenina mejilla; quiso recogerla con sus dedos, limpiar ese acuoso surco con la lengua y besarla hasta que no hubiera mañana mientras le decía que todo iba bien, que ya estaba allí y que seguía queriéndola pero no pudo hacer nada de eso ya que, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la cazadora alzo un Walkie Talkie y dio la orden de finalizar el ataque, acto seguido, giro sobre sus talones y se marcho como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera intentado matarlo.

-¿Que cojones esta pasando?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El puño se estampo justo en la ventana que estaba al lado de su cabeza, haciendo añicos los cristales que le arañaron la mejilla; Stiles pudo sentir la piel de su mejilla rasgarse, un fino hilo que no tardaría en curar y que no dejaría cicatriz pero que, desde fuera, se vería muy aparatoso. Encajo los dientes mordiéndose un gruñido de dolor, no quería que Danny supiera que le estaba haciendo daño, no pensaba darle semejante placer, asi que aguantándose las ganas de gritar, alzó el pie y lo presiono contra la pared que tenia detrás, necesitaba coger el impulso suficiente para apartarse del muro. Danny era el doble de grande que él y tenia una forma muy diferente de luchar a la que estaba acostumbrado. Él era de matar lobos y de grupo de humanos, no estaba acostumbrado a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con otro de su misma condición; por eso estaba en semejante estado, con la nariz sangrando y un fuerte dolor en las costillas, seguramente le saldría un feo moratón y tendría que aguantar a Derek durante toda una semana mimándolo como si fuera una taza de porcelana. Que no es que le importara, es mas, le gustaba que lo tratara así pero no soportaba que ni siquiera le dejara coger a los niños en peso porque estaba enfermo. 

-Centrate, Stilinski.-Se regaño a si mismo. 

Con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento, tenso las piernas y se impulso con todo su peso hacia adelante, la idea era hacer perder el equilibrio a Danny, recuperar un poco de espacio y volver a la carga, pero como ya había dicho antes, no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con UN solo humano y su contrincante era mucho mas fuerte. Solo consiguió separarse unos centímetros para volver a verse estampado contra la pared. Gruño de dolor. No pudo evitarlo y eso hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas. 

-¿Qué pasa Stilinski? ¿No puedes con uno de tu especie?-Siseo Danny todo sonrisas y buen rollo. El beta intento revolverse pero no pudo, ya que su contrincante dejo caer todo su peso contra él, aplastandolo y dejando sus rostros muy juntos. Tanto que por un momento pensó que iba a besarle. 

-Suéltame.-Ordeno asesinándolo con la mirada. 

-Y si no lo hago...¿Qué harás?-Sonrió sacando un cuchillo de alguna parte y colocandolo debajo de la Nuez de Adán.- ¿Sabes? Me pregunto como reaccionara Derek si te beso. 

Eso hizo que se le helara la sangre y las ganas de arrancarse la piel cobrara fuerza en su mente. Apenas podía soportar a Danny cerca por culpa de lo que le hizo a su padre y cada vez que alguien que no fuera Derek intentaba tocarlo, se ponía enfermo, así que...¿Como iba soportar que le tocara de esa forma?

-No se como reaccionara Derek, pero hazlo y perderás la lengua.- Gruño echándose hacia adelante sin importarle el clavarse el filo del cuchillo. 

-Oh...Con lengua y todo. Eres todo un pillastre, Stilinski.

Iba a vomitar, como no consiguiera quitarse a ese...Asqueroso de encima, iba a vomitar, en serio; casi podía sentir el aliento de Danny contra sus labios, lo tenia tan cerca que ambas narices se tocaban y, juraría, que incluso las pestañas estaban enredadas. Stiles sintió como la piel se le ponía de gallina y no precisamente por el placer. Intento apartarlo pero el pánico lo dejo paralizado en el sitio, Danny estaba a punto de posar los labios sobre los suyos cuando el crepitar de una radio y la voz de Allison Argent corto el momento. Gracias a Dios. 

-Salvado por la campana, pequeño.-Susurro su ex-amigo dándole un fuerte empujón y tirándolo contra el enfangado suelo. Stiles nunca agradeció tanto que el barro le manchara la ropa, cualquier cosa era mejor que sentir el tacto de la piel de Danny sobre su cuerpo. 

Los atacantes se retiraron igual de rápido que aparecieron, dejando el sordo silencio que sigue a una masacre. Stiles se levanto con paso inseguro, trastabillando con sus propios pies y olvidándose-por el momento- de lo que había estado apunto de pasar. No podía permitirse el lujo de desmoronarse por una tontería como esa, su manada le necesitaba, había habido muertos y Danny lo único que había intentado, ademas de matarlo, era besarlo. 

-¿Por qué se han ido? - La voz de Boid apareció justo detraes de él, junto con Erica y Lydia, dándole un susto de muerte. 

-¿Pero que porras os pasa a los Hombres Lobo? ¿Queréis matarme de un infarto o qué?-El trió que tenia enfrente no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su reacción y eso hizo que lo que Danny le hizo sentir quedara completamente relegado a un segundo o tercer plano. Iba a agregar alguna tontería mas cuando vio al joven Scott encaminarse hacia su homologo completamente colérico y estamparle el puño el la nariz.- Pero ..¿Qué coño....?- No tardo mas de medio minuto en estar a lado de su amigo, no podia entender a que venia ese comportamiento. No al menos hasta que oyó a su joven amigo decir:

-Casi pierdo las tripas hace un momento, así que mas te vale contarme lo que paso entre Allison y yo

CONTINUARA.


	5. Capitulo 5

Siento tardar tanto pero me esta costando mucho la historia ^^. Aqui os dejo el siguiente capi, espero que os guste y tener cerca un vaso de agua porque hay frotamiento XDDD

pd: Gracias por tos vuestros coments, me ayudan mucho a seguir. 

CAPITULO 5

Al final no consiguieron que Scott les contara nada de nada. El joven Mcall lo intento por todos los medios pero un fuerte rugido del Alpha hizo que todos se olvidaran del tema y se centraran en lo realmente importante: Ayudar a los heridos, enterrar a los muertos y reforzar la seguridad. Lidia, Jackson y el joven Mcall se encargaron de las alambradas rotas y revisar el perímetro. El Mcall manco, Boyd y Erica de los heridos mientras que los demás enterraban a los supervivientes. Nadie protesto una vez las ordenes fueron ladradas por Derek, ni siquiera los traviesos cachorros protestaron, solo se escondieron en su cuarto con la promesa de que se portarían bien hasta que fueran llamados para cenar. 

-Tenemos que hablar.- Gruño Derek al Alpha que le ignoro por completo.- ¿Por qué dejaste a Scott para que protegiera la casa? Esta tullido podría....- El joven Hale dejo de hablar en cuanto se percato de que ni siquiera lo escuchaba, su homologo tenia la mirada fija en otra cosa. No tardo mucho en averiguar en que. 

_Stiles._

El joven se movía de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa. Nada que no hubiera visto antes pero algo debía de pasar ya que la mandíbula del Alpha mas viejo estaba tan tensa que por un momento pensó que iba a partirse los dientes. 

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto olvidando por completo el tema de la seguridad y centrándose por completo en el chico que parecía no saber que hacer. Era raro ver a ese Stiles, tan mayor y seguro de si mismo, plantado en medio de todo ese caos con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con el gesto nervioso. Si estuvieran 10 años atrás seria de lo mas normal pero...¿Ahora?...Nop, decididamente, no. 

-No lo se. Pero voy a averiguarlo. ¿Me acompañas?

Esa frase dejo completamente descolocado al joven Alpha que no supo que decir durante unos segundos, tampoco hizo falta responder ya que, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacia se vio a si mismo siguiendo a Derek que se dirigía hacia Stiles. Quedo claro que algo le pasaba al humano cuando, nada mas ver como se acercaban, giro sobre sus talones y se encamino con aire ausente hacia la otra punta del terreno que abarcaba la mansión. Lejos de ojos indiscretos y oídos curiosos. Derek se sorprendió al ver un pequeño cobertizo allí. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el aura que desprendía la pequeña construcción en si. Daba miedo. Madera negra y techo de hojalata con una pequeña ventana de cristales negros, parecía que hacia siglos que nadie entraba en ella. Derek no pudo evitar en pensar en su Stiles, el que había dejado 10 años atrás en el tiempo y en como habría reaccionado al ver semejante edificio; seguramente le estaría recordando durante días que el cobertizo y él eran almas gemelas o algo parecido. Se maldijo a si mismo al darse cuenta de que ese pensamiento le había dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro. 

¡¡Maldita sea¡¡ Tenia que desterrar esos pensamientos, arreglaría todo ese desaguisado y, cuando regresara a su tiempo, Stiles se casaría con una chica bonita y él encontraría una loba para procrear. Se felicito a si mismo por semejante pensamiento pero le duro poco ya que el Alpha se giro en ese mismo momento, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y le regalo una cínica sonrisa de medio lado. Una sonrisa que parecía decir: Si, tu sigue engañándote. 

Lo odio por eso. 

-Stiles.- Gruño el Alpha parando el avance del chico que se quedo clavado en el sitio dándoles la espalda.- ¿Donde vas?

-Ehmmm....Al cobertizo...A buscar.....-A pesar de no verle la cara Derek no tuvo problemas al visualizar los ojos de Stiles mirando de un lado a otro mientras intentaba buscar una respuesta convincente.- Herramientas para arreglar la valla.

-¿Estas bien?-Volvió a preguntar el Alpha como si se tragara semejante mentira.

En ese momento Stiles se giro y con una amplia sonrisa asintió. Alegando que solo estaba un poco nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar pero nada mas. 

Sonó tan falso que ni siquiera un crió de tres años se lo habría creído. 

Ambos lobos observaron como el joven se refugiaba dentro del cobertizo, oyendo como el corazón de Stiles bombeaba con fuerza.

-Me ha mentido. -Gruño el Alpha. Derek pudo verse a si mismo mientras su enfado crecía y comprendió porque Stiles le tenia tanto miedo cuando se enfadaba. Los vellos de la nuca de punta, los ojos rojos y el cuerpo en tensión. Incluso podía jurar que su cuerpo había aumentado de tamaño sin llegar a transformarse. 

-No es la primera vez que lo hace.- Le respondió para quitarle hierro al asunto. Stiles solía mentirle, o mas bien omitirle la verdad, en mas de una ocasión. Sobre todo cuando Scott estaba metido de por medio. No podía entender porque se enfadaba tanto su yo futuro. 

-De hecho, es la segunda vez. Y la primera que me miente desde que es mi Beta. - Esa simple afirmación hizo que todos los vellos se le pusieran de punta. Stiles; su Beta. No sabia que era peor, si que fuera su Beta o que le gustara como sonaba. - Vamos.

-Creo que deberíais de discutirlo los dos y....- No pudo terminar la frase, su homologo le agarro del brazo y le arrastro hasta el cobertizo sin darle opción a protestar. 

-Deja de pensar en ti, Hale. Esto es por Stiles y por él vas a hacer muchas cosas. Ya va siendo hora de que empieces a aceptarlo. Ponte en la puerta, no quiero que se escape.-Ladró

Se sintió como un niño pequeño, arrastrado por su padre para enseñarle la trastada por la que se le va a regañar. El Alpha le empujo con un golpe seco, haciendo que entrara en el oscuro cobertizo que los recibió con una oscuridad solo rota por los diminutos rayos que se colaban por los sucios cristales, haciendo la atmósfera un poco mas opresiva de lo que ya era. Derek hizo lo que se le mando, se apoyo contra la puerta de entrada y se quedo allí, mirando a un Stiles que alternaba la mirada de uno a otro. 

-De..

-Me has mentido.- Interrumpió el Alpha luciéndose en todo su poder; el pelo de la nuca erizado, los brazos tensos y la voz danzando entre lo humano y lo in-humano. 

Stiles perdió el habla y la compostura durante unos segundos para luego cuadrarse de hombros y mirar a su pareja con gesto serio. 

-Creo que esto deberíamos de hablarlo entre nosotros. -Fue puro hielo lo que salio de sus labios. 

-Eso estamos haciendo.  
Derek fue testigo de un extraño baile que solo había visto cuando dos lobos se enfrentaban. Ambos oponentes, uno frente a otro, andando en círculos para medir sus fuerzas justo antes de atacarse. Era raro verlo en una pareja, aunque, técnicamente, el humano no estaba marcado aún así que......

-¿Con el aquí?. Dijimos que nada de spoliers.-Stiles alzo el pulgar por encima del hombro señalando al Derek mas joven que en ese momento se encontraba a su espalda haciendo patente lo enfadado que estaba. 

Lo siguiente que ocurrió pillo tan por sorpresa a ambos hombres que ninguno pudo reaccionar. El Alpha utilizo su gran velocidad y masa muscular empujando a Stiles contra el joven Derek que se incrusto en la puerta de metal del cobertizo. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento. La espalda del joven Hale protesto por el fuerte golpe al igual que el humano al incrustarse con él. 

-¿Que estas...?-Iba a protestar, a decir que esa no era forma de tratar al pobre adolescente pero el quejido de dolor que se escapo del único humano le frió las neuronas hasta tal extremo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había alzado las manos para cerrarlas sobre las caderas de Stiles. 

-¿Lo sientes?-Pregunto el Alpha mirándolo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. 

Y vaya si lo sentía: El corazón de Stiles golpeando con fuerza contra el pecho, su respiración acelerada, la sangre bullendo. Lo sentía. Lo sentía todo. 

-No, no lo siento.- Gruño el joven completamente ajeno a lo que los lobos hablaban.-Suéltame Derek.-ordeno intentando soltarse, haciendo que su culo se frotara, sin querer contra la erección del viajero del tiempo que soltó un gritito de sorpresa al descubrirse en ese estado. Eso hizo que Stiles se quedara helado en el sitio y mirara por encima del hombro al joven Alpha.-¿Que esta pasando?.-Jadeo en un susurro casi inaudible. 

El Alpha aprovecho que su pareja bajo la guardia para girarlo sobre sus talones y quedar enfrentado al joven Derek que no aparto las manos de las caderas del joven. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente con la misma expresión: pura sorpresa. Stiles porque no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando allí y Derek porque no se reconocía, desde Kate nadie le había hecho sentirse así, tan....Tan.....Posesivo. 

-Esto no es un spolier, Stiles.-Susurro contra la oreja del joven para luego morderle el lóbulo.- Esto ya lo viví hace diez años y he soñado con repetirlo desde entonces.- El Alpha aprovecho ese momento para embestir con sus caderas hacia adelante, haciendo que el cuerpo de Stiles revotara contra el de Derek que se incrusto aun mas contra la puerta.- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me mentiste?-Pregunto pasando del lóbulo de la oreja al cuello y embistiendo un poco mas fuerte soltando una pequeña risita cuando oyó como ambos en ese pequeño cobertizo gemían. -Dime....¿Lo recuerdas?....

Derek tenia calor, mucho mucho calor, notaba como el poco control que le quedaba se iba diluyendo a cada nuevo golpe de cadera de su homologo. Al principio intento resistirse, intento quedarse completamente clavado contra la puerta pero, al segundo empellón, su propio cuerpo reacciono dándole el encuentro al joven cuerpo; cuando lo hizo se encontró que no era el único que estaba erecto, Stiles también lo estaba y eso lo complico todo mas porque, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba frotándose con la entrepierna de Stiles, clavandole las garras en las caderas y disfrutando de las feromonas que desprendía el joven por los cuatro costados. 

¡¡¡Jesús¡¡¡ Era intoxicante. Quería bañarse en Stiles, lamerlo, masticarlo, disfrutarlo, quería hacerle tantas cosas que hasta el mismo se asusto.   
-Si.-Respondió en un susurro. Un susurro que viajo desde la sensual boca del joven hasta la polla de Derek que dio un salto en el sitio. 

-Cuéntamelo.-Ordeno el Alpha cerrando la mano sobre la mandíbula del humano y deslizando el dedo indice dentro de el en una perfecta simulación de una felación. 

_Dios._

Derek trago aire o mas bien, lo mastico, y embistió con sus propias caderas en un intento de darse alivio contra Stiles pero el Alpha aprovecho su posición, utilizando el frágil cuerpo que estaba entre ellos, para inmovilizarlo contra la puerta. El mensaje llego alto y claro, puede que allí hubieran dos Alphas pero solo uno mandaba. Así que Derek se vio relegado a clavar los dedos en las estrechas caderas de Stiles y tomar lo que su homologo mas viejo le daba. Como recompensa, el viejo Alpha movió las caderas de forma sinuosa, arrancando gemidos del viajero del tiempo que tenia los ojos clavados en como Stiles lamia el dedo. 

-Hazlo.- Ordeno en un gruñido sin dejar de menear las caderas, marcando un ritmo lento que estaba volviendo loco a los dos hombres que tenia bajo su cuerpo. 

-Yo...Te...Mentí...-Le costo hablar, de hecho, Derek pensó que Stiles se estaba ahogando por como hablo, pero nada mas lejos, lo que estaba era muy excitado, tanto que alzo una de sus manos libres para cerrarla contra la nuca de su Alpha que se lo permitió y la otra contra la del mismo Derek.-Oh Dios Mio. Alpha....-Lloriqueo pegando la frente a la mejilla del Derek mas viejo, disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre ambos hombres lobo. El joven Derek casi tiene una aneurisma al ver la pequeña y rosada lengua de Stiles abandonar su boca para deslizarse por los labios de su pareja que la atrapo en un beso arrollador. 

El joven Hale no estaba participando en el beso pero como si lo estuviera haciendo. Sentía el pecho de Stiles expandirse y contraerse con cada pasada de lengua, las caderas del joven impulsadas por las del su homologo frotándose con las suyas propias y la mano derecha de Stiles contra su nuca, clavandole suavemente las uñas. No quería hacerlo, se suponía que el no sentía nada por Stiles, por el pesado y plasta Stiles pero, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como un puzzle de dos piezas y olía tan pero tan bien. Jesús, olía....Olía a todo lo que le gustaba a Derek, era como si hubiera encontrado por fin “eso” que le faltaba y que todos nos pasamos buscando desde que nacemos, era como...Como....  
En ese momento, con la espalda incrustada contra una puerta de metal, con Stiles siendo besado por el mismo diez años mayor, cuando Derek lo comprendió todo. Era cierto, todo lo que su padre le dijo sobre encontrar pareja, todas esas chorradas de que: Cuando la encuentres lo sabrás. Todas esas mariconadas Disney. Maldita sea, su lobo acababa de darse cuenta de que Stiles era su Beta.   
Fue una sensación extraña, por un lado estaba completamente excitado porque, había encontrado su Beta, pero por otro estaba aterrorizado porque ¡¡¡Había encontrado a su Beta¡¡¡ Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba a la vez, los músculos se convertidos en acero y sentirlos como si fueran chicle, las piernas clavadas firmemente en el suelo mientras se convertían en gelatina. Raro, muy muy raro, sobre todo cuando el Alpha y Stiles rompieron el beso y lo miraron fijamente, y vio los labios de Stiles; rojos, sugerentes, ansiosos por ser besados. Derek se inclino hacia adelante, quería probarlos, lamerlos, morderlos, quería meter los dedos en esa boca y sentir la lengua deslizándose entre ellos para luego lamerlos él, quería...Quería.....

Pero entonces lo olio. 

La esencia de Stiles no era la misma.

Mas bien, Stiles no era el mismo. No era su Stiles. Era el Stiles de dentro de diez años. Él no quería a ese Stiles, él quería a SU Stiles. Al joven crío de 16 años que no paraba de hablar. Dios, que ganas tenia de volver a verlo y callarlo a base de lametones.   
Derek noto como todo su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante, dispuesto a comerse aquellos sugerentes labios y, por un instante, pensó en dejarse llevar, en probarlos pero su lobo se negó, él no quería a ese Stiles tan experimentado, él quería besar al virginal y hacerle de todo. Cambio la dirección de sus labios en el ultimo segundo, estampandolos en el cuello del joven, justo donde corría su pulso, esa zona era mucho mas segura. Se centro en el fuerte bombeo del corazón, ese que no había cambiado por mucho tiempo que pasara, paso la lengua por alli y mordió un poco mas fuerte pero sin llegar a dejar marca. 

-¿Lo sientes?-Oyó que volvía a preguntar el Alpha mas viejo y quiso responder que si, que lo sentía, que ya lo sabia, que lo había visto pero el lobo lo dominaba por completo y la única manera que encontró de responder fue a base de empellones contra el cuerpo de Stiles que empezó a gemir de forma ruidosa, consiguiendo que su lobo empujara mas fuerte y clavara las uñas con mas ansia en las caderas. 

-Oh Dios Mio.- jadeo el joven como un mantra y a Derek no le costo lo mas mínimo imaginarse a SU Stiles haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero con los pantalones por las rodillas y dos dedos en su culo mientras tenia una expresión de miedo y excitación en su rostro. 

Eso fue demasiado para Derek que termino corriéndose contra Stiles y el Alpha en una ultima embestida. No gruño, no aulló, solo soltó un gemido lastimero mientras se agarraba fuertemente al humano y su lobo. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿En serio es la primera vez que veis a esa cosa?-Pregunto Scott a su homologo. Aun estaba bastante molesto porque este no le contara nada pero no iba a cejar en su empeño de arreglar las cosas para poder seguir con Allison. 

-Sip, puede que alguna de las coas que hicimos cuando volvimos hace diez años cambiaran el futuro.- Respondió el lobo manco encogiéndose de hombros. Scott no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en como se movió la manga vaciá de la camisa, allí donde se suponía que tenia que estar su brazo, se estremecio. 

-¿Que hicisteis cuando volvisteis?-Pregunto echando el cuerpo hacia adelante, necesitaba saber que porras había pasado, quien era esa loba y como tenia de especial para que fuera la única que podía reproducirse. 

-No puedo decírtelo.- Esa respuesta le crispo los nervios. Era la única que se escapaba de los labios de su yo futuro y, como siguiera respondiendo así, iba a terminar partiendole la cara. 

-Intentalo.- Reto el Scott mas viejo con un fulgor dorado en los ojos. A Mcall le costo un buen rato darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Evidentemente, el hombre que tenia delante había pasado por lo que estaba pasando el mismo y por lo tanto, había pensado exactamente lo mismo que pensaba él. 

-Dios..Todo esto es muy confuso.- Lloriqueo llevándose las manos a la cabeza 

-Lo se, pequeño. Lo se.

Un pequeño silencio se apodero de la cocina donde ambos se hallaban, un silencio solo roto por el trabajo de reconstrucción que había fuera. 

-¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?-Pregunto alzando la cabeza y mirando a su yo futuro con cara de cachorro

Mcall cerro los ojos y aspiro hondo, luego miro por la ventana de la cocina y con la voz cargada de pesar dijo: 

-Atacar e intentar no morir en el intento. 

CONTINUARA.


	6. Capitulo 6

Si, si, lo siento, aqui os dejo la continuacion, era mas larga pero se me ha atragantado un poco. Tengo que dedicarle el capi (y practicamente el ff) a Nuska, ya que, si no fuera por ella y su acoso y derribo, no lo continuaria. Espero que te guste, nus¡¡¡ ^^

CAPITULO 6

Allison entro en el refugio que llamaba hogar echa una autentica furia consigo misma ¿Como no se había dado cuenta? ¿Tan ciega había estado odiándolo todo que no se percato de que los diez años ya habían pasado? Soltó un gruñido de frustración a la vez que lanzaba el arco lejos. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Todas y cada una de las células de su ser le pedían a gritos que matara al joven Scott. Si lo hacia, nada de lo que había vivido en esos cinco últimos años habría pasado. Seguiría siendo la joven guerrera que se alegraba de seguir siendo un ser humano y no un lobo mutado, pero una pequeña parte de su corazón, una diminuta y pequeña parte, dio un pequeño salto cuando oyó al joven Mcall hablarle, suplicarle y decirle que nunca le haría daño y....¡¡DIOS¡¡¡ Sabia que era cierto, que ese pequeño bastardo nunca le haría daño, pero todo se fue al traste cuando los mutados empezaron a crecer en numero y Scott le rompió el alma dejándola.

_Es lo mejor, Ally. No pertenecemos a los mismos mundos._

No quería recordar. No, quería olvidar, odiaba recordar. Recordar le hacia...Daño. 

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento de expulsar esos pensamientos pero no pudo, el recuerdo de esa maldita noche, en la que pensó que por fin Scott se decidiría a pedirle que se casara con él, se negaba a abandonarla. 

_-No...No entiendo. Nunca hemos sido de...._

_-No lo hagas mas difícil, Ally.- Soltó en un suspiro como si, como si se aburriera._

_-Pero...._

_-Ya no te amo._

Esas palabras fueron peor que mil flechas, ese _ya_ fue como arrancarle el corazón del pecho y tirarlo contra el suelo para después pisarlo. 

Y, no lo entendía, habían pasado cinco jodidos años y seguía sin entenderlo. Todo iba tan bien, tan fantásticamente bien que ….¿¿¿Como era posible que no YA no la amara??? ¿Que demonios había pasado?

No lo sabia y esa incertidumbre la estaba volviendo loca, tanto que se encontraba en una encrucijada en la que creyó que nunca se encontraría. Matar o no matar al joven Mcall. Muchas cosas le decían que no podía hacerlo, que allí se jugaban cosas mas importantes que su corazón herido pero, por otro lado.....

-¿Ally?-Danny entro en ese momento cortando por completo su hilo de pensamientos. 

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto terriblemente cansada, llevándose las manos al rostro y deseando que toda aquella historia de lobos acabara de una buena vez. 

-Tenemos visita.- Algo en el tono de voz de su primero al mando le hizo volverse con la gesto interrogante.- Una visita muy interesante. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek no sabia como actuar. Sentía que estorbaba en todos sitios donde se pusiera. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que abandono -Mas bien, huyo.-Del famoso cobertizo y aun no había conseguido digerir todo lo que había pasado. Nada mas recuperarse de su orgasmo, Stiles intento explicarle cual era la mentira que le había contado al Derek mayor hacia ya tanto tiempo, pero no pudo escucharla. Y si no podía era por una razón muy clara. ¡¡Estaba en pleno ataque de pánico¡¡ Uno de esos tan típicos de SU Stiles y que casi siempre terminaban con él rugiendo que se tranquilizara. El problema era que nadie podía tranquilizarlo. Esto tenia que pasarlo él solo. Es mas QUERIA pasarlo él solo. Así que sin siquiera importarle el que el Alpha le gruñera, salio escopeteado del siniestro cobertizo y corrió dirección al río que había a unos cuatro kilómetros de la Mansión Hale. Ni siquiera se desnudo, se metió de cabeza en la gélida agua y se froto la piel hasta que consiguió quitarse el olor de Stiles de encima. Sabia que era tremendamente estúpido y lo sabia porque, nada mas llegar a la Mansión, ese maldito olor, ese olor que le había engatusado, se le pegó a las fosas nasales y a todo su ser como una garrapata, algo normal ya que Stiles era su Beta y él podría encontrarlo en cualquier parte. El problema era que este Stiles no era su Beta, este era el mayor y él quería al mas joven y ...ARRRGGGHHH ¿¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER TODO TAN JODIDAMENTE COMPLICADO??

Volvió a la Mansión maldiciendo al Karma, al destino e incluso a las películas Disney. ¿Como se suponía que iba a mirar ahora a Stiles? Bueno, todavía a este Stiles podía mirarlo pero...¿Al Stiles de 16 años? Dios, no iba a poder mirarlo a la cara sin empalmarse. ¿Se podía saber que mentira le dijo ese crió y cuando? 

Supuso que su mente se relajaría un poco nada mas entrar en la casa y oír todo el barullo que allí reinaba pero estaba equivocado, fue cruzar las puertas y todos, absolutamente todos los que allí estaban, clavaron los ojos en el y lo miraron como si tuviera cuatro cabezas y tres brazos. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa. 

_Todos lo sabían._

-Creo que deberías ir al baño, Jefe.- Cosa que quedo confirmada en cuanto Boyd le soltó semejante frasecita. Por suerte, el joven Scott no estaba allí, seguía reparando la verja y menos mal porque estaba seguro que se habría muerto de un ataque si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar entre él y su mejor amigo. 

_Tenia que ducharse. Tenia que quitarse el olor de Stiles de encima._

Con ese firme pensamiento Derek subió las escaleras y se metió dentro del baño. No tardo ni medio segundo en desnudarse. Estaba a punto de meterse en la ducha cuando se miro en el espejo. Y se le vino todo encima. Su mente le regalo la imagen de Stiles y el Alpha en el descampado, en como el Beta gemía y sollozaba mientras no paraba de suplicar porque no parara y en como él se dejaba llevar embistiendo con toda su fuerza sobrenatural dentro del joven humano. ¡Diablos¡ No sabia que tuviera tanta resistencia. Ni que Stiles resultara ser toda una Lolita a la hora de ….Tener sexo. Mierda, no podía ni pensar las palabras Stiles y follar en la misma frase y sin embargo....Todo lo que habían hecho en ese claro...¡¡Jesus¡¡ Vio como su rostro se constriña en una mueca de dolor por culpa de una creciente erección. Debería de meterse en la ducha lo mas rápido que pudiera y quedarse debajo del agua fría hasta que se tranquilizara pero su mente le volvió a traicionar con lo que acababa de pasar en el cobertizo, con la respiración acelerada de Stiles contra su oreja, la roce de la ropa y el movimiento descordinado de caderas. 

-Jesús. -Susurro llevándose una mano al pantalón, notando como todos y cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo se le ponían de punta. Tenia que parar, tenia que hacerlo o iba a alertar a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en la mansión y alrededores de su estado de animo. 

Sin darse mucho mas tiempo a pensar, se metió en la ducha con un rápido movimiento y sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, por un momento creyó que el agua se convertiría en vapor nada mas tocar su piel. Estaba ardiendo. Pero se equivoco. El agua estaba increíblemente fría, mas que la del lago, algo ya de por si, difícil de creer. Aun y así lo agradeció, sin importarle el grito casi femenino que dejo escapar cuando el agua le baño por completo, ni como su erección murió de forma repentina. Se quedo debajo de la helada cascada hasta que le castañetearon los dientes.

Eso fue hacia una hora, en la que se vistió y bajo a la cocina para encontrarse con el resto de la manada que, gracias al cielo, decidió ignorar lo que acababa de pasar. Todo amenazaba con ir increíblemente bien, con el Derek del futuro a punto de decir el próximo plan de ataque cuando....Stiles entro y...¡¡No paso nada¡¡ El joven paso por detrás suyo alegando que tenia que acostar a los niños y que no le esperaran, que ya se pondría al día mas tarde. Derek sabia perfectamente como se pondría al día:

Con su yo futuro susurrándole el plan mientras se lo follaba. 

No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Uno que solo entendió su yo mas viejo que sonrió bajando la cabeza. Estaba a punto de soltar otro gruñido desafiante cuando ambos Scott entraron salvando la situación haciendo que se centraran en el parloteo de ambos. Se pasaron la siguiente hora discutiendo sobre lo que tenían que hacer o no a raíz de las nuevas informaciones y tenia que reconocer que,aunque no les gustara el plan, tenían que arriesgarse. Ya sabían el porque de la multiplicación de los lobos mutados, _Aquella hembra de color cobre_ “La Reina” como la bautizo el viejo Mcall; así que lo único que tenían que hacer era matarla y después podrían dedicarse a matar poco a poco al resto de lobos mutados. 

Un plan simple. 

Salvo que Derek ya había aprendido que nada era simple en su vida. Eso lo dejo terriblemente preocupado. Al menos hasta que Stiles apareció a su lado y se le quedo mirando como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera; con aquellos grandes ojos marrones observandolo como si fuera una gran pieza de coleccionista o algo parecido. 

-Estas rojo.- Susurro para que nada mas él lo oyera o eso creyó, ya que la risita del Alpha le llego desde la cocina.- No le hagas caso, es cosa de Alphas.- Resto importancia el humano con un movimiento de mano. -Al parecer puede oír todo lo que yo diga aunque lo diga muy bajo.- Esa era otra de las leyendas que le contaba su padre y que el nunca creyó. Al parecer cuando un Alpha encontraba a su Beta, este era consciente de todo lo que a su pareja concernía, desde el olor, el habla, el estado de animo. ¡¡Todo¡¡ Algo muy bonito en la teoría o si el Beta era una persona tranquila y centrada pero Stiles no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Diablos ¡¡Iba a volverse loco¡¡

-Si.- Susurro sin saber que decir. 

-¿Si a estas rojo o si a puedes oír todo lo que digo?

Y fue ahí donde todo empezó a torcerse porque, de verdad, de verdad que no sabia que hacer. No sabia si hablar o callarse, si quedarse cerca del chico o irse, o simplemente, echarse a llorar en un rincón. 

-Awwww....Eres tan mono. Ya casi se me había olvidado lo guapísimo que te pones cuando estas nervioso.- Volvió a susurrar Stiles con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. 

-Stiles.-Gruño el viejo Alpha desde la cocina.- Ven a ayudarme.

-Salvado por la campana, Lobo Amargado.- Soltó con malicia con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Stiles dio un par de pasos dirección a la cocina pero se paro en seco, como si acabara de recordar algo muy importante. 

_No, vete, vete, no te vuelvas. ¡No te vuelvas¡_ Era lo único que Derek podía pensar. 

Pero claro, ese estúpido niñato no le hizo caso y ...¡¡Se volvió¡¡. Deshaciendo los pocos pasos que había dado para alejarse de él

-¿Sabes?...-Susurro pegándose a él mas de lo estrictamente necesario haciendo que el pensamiento de que Stiles era toda una Lolita cobrara mas fuerza en su mente.-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas de lo que pasó cuando volviste. ¡Tranquilo¡ Nada de spoliers, ya has tenido suficientes y mi Alpha me arrancaría la garganta con los dientes si te contara algo mas.- Esta ultima frase la soltó con un cariño tan grande que sorprendió al mismo Derek.- Pero te diré una sola cosa.- Continuo alzando un dedo y dibujando una mueca de travesura a la que el mismísimo Dios de las Travesuras temería.- Ni lo dudes.

-¿Que?-Parpadeo sin comprender.

-Cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás.- Soltó guiñando un ojo y girando sobre sus talones para ir con su Alpha, dejando a un Derek completamente alucinado y sin saber que pensar apoyado contra la pared del salón. 

-Pufff....No sabes las ganas que tengo de que sea mañana y arreglar todo esto.- El joven Scott apareció de la nada haciendo que se olvidara absolutamente de todo. Cosa que agradeció infinitamente. 

-Si, yo también tengo ganas de volver a nuestro tiempo.-Soltó mas para si que para nadie en particular mientras adoptaba su ya característica pose de brazos cruzados a la vez que fijaba los ojos sobre la pequeña manada que jugueteaba delante de ellos: Laura y sus hermanos. Un nudo se le formo en el estomago al verlos; tan inocentes, tan puros y frágiles a pesar de vivir en un mundo de pesadilla.   
La pequeña Laura y su hermana, la que se parecía a Erica y que no recordaba el nombre, jugaban con unas muñecas que carecían de brazos y pelo revuelto. No sabia a que jugaban pero, por las sonrisas en sus jóvenes rostros, parecía muy divertido. Otros dos de sus cachorros estaban convertidos en lobos y se dedicaban a pelearse como buenos hermanos que eran. Uno le mordía la oreja a otro de tamaño mas pequeño y supuestamente mas joven mientras que este daba dentelladas al aire y lloriqueaba pidiendo ayuda. Eso le arranco una sonrisa, él hacia lo mismo con sus primos mas pequeños. Algo que molestaba muchísimo a su madre que siempre terminaba dándole con el periódico en el hocico y regañandole porque no era un perro sino un lobo hecho y derecho. Ese pensamiento le dio una punzada en el corazón. Su madre nunca conocería a sus nietos. Por su culpa, por que se enamoro de Kate y....En ese momento el cachorrito que tenia una mancha en el ojo bajo la escalera con mas pena que gloria y una revista en la boca. A Derek le llamo la atención porque, a pesar de estar pasándolo realmente mal para bajar, trataba la revista que llevaba en la boca como si fuera oro puro. En cuanto sus patas tocaron el suelo llano, alzo la cabeza y miro la escalera como si hubiera superado el mayor de los retos y se encamino a un rincón del salón moviendo su pequeña colita completamente orgulloso de si mismo. Una vez hubo llegado Derek vio como se transformo en humano, cogió de encima del sofá una camiseta y un pantalón que Stiles dejo allí hacia al menos media hora, se lo puso y se sentó a lo indio contra la pared. No supo por que. El chico no hizo nada en especial. Solo se sentó allí y se puso a leer su revista como si nada. Aun así, no podía apartar la vista de él. Observo su pelo castaño y rapado, su pequeño cuerpo y como parecía mas interesado en su lectura que en como los demás se divertían y....Y fue entonces cuando cayo en la cuenta. Ese pequeño lobito, ese lobo con una mancha en el ojo. ¡Era idéntico a Stiles¡ Tanto que si no fuera porque sabia que era imposible, creeria que era su propio hijo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Derek alzo la nariz y olisqueo al pequeño comprobando que no, no era hijo del joven Stilisnki, sino de él. 

-Mañana todo saldrá bien, mataremos a “La Reina”, descubriremos como empezó todo esto, volveremos a nuestro tiempo, lo evitaremos y nada de esto habrá pasado. Danny volverá a ser siendo el chico que le cae bien a todo el mundo, el padre de Stiles seguirá siendo el sheriff y Allison y yo continuaremos juntos. Y este Beacon Hills nunca habrá existido. 

Esas ultimas palabras fueron como un gran mazazo sobre el joven Alpha que se percato en ese mismo momento de lo que pasaría si arreglaban todo ese desaguisado. Efectivamente, tal y como Scott había señalado, Danny, Allison, Erica, Boyd y todos los demás continuarían con sus vidas sin que nada hubiera pasado porque, nada habría pasado. Tal vez él y Stiles se convertirían en pareja o tal vez no, pero de lo que acababa de darse cuenta era de que, si su plan mañana tenia éxito, sus cachorros, nunca nacerían. Eso fue como un autentico puñetazo en la boca del estomago. Aun así no podía hacer otra cosa que matar a la reina, muchas vidas se habían perdido en Beacon Hills y ninguna de ellas tenían la culpa de que los lobos mutaran de esa forma pero...si las cosas salían bien, él perdería a su familia, otra vez.   
El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. Ni Scott que estaba a su lado, ni el Alpha que seguía hablando con el resto de la manada, ni sus pequeños cachorros. Todos ajenos a lo que realmente estaba pasando. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin percatarse de que Scott seguía hablando, sorteo los pequeños juguetes y huyo del lugar conteniendo las lagrimas. 

Para salvar el mundo, tenia que perder a su familia. 

No. 

No podía hacer eso. 

La primera vez que la perdió fue por un error de juventud, un estúpido enamoramiento que hizo que toda su familia lo pagara, pero ahora....Ahora tenia que actuar sabiendo que lo perdería todo. _La única solución es dejarse ganar._ La frase no sonó en su cabeza con su propia voz, sino con la voz de Peter. Su Tío Peter, al cual no había visto desde que llego a ese nuevo tiempo, tal vez estaba muerto o tal vez no, pero la verdad era que no le importaba porque tenia razón. Aquella maldita voz interior tenia razón. Lo único que podía hacer para no perderlo todo era dejar que los lobos mutados ganaran. Tal vez por eso Scott no tenia brazo, tal vez por eso su homologo mas viejo estaba tan amargado, tal vez....¡¡Demasiados, tal vez¡¡ Daba igual, no podía dejar que la pequeña Laura nunca existiera. Tenia que mantenerla viva. 

El aire le golpeo con fuerza nada mas abrir la puerta del patio trasero pero no lo noto, estaba mas preocupado auto-convenciéndose de que no era un miserable por querer dejar que medio planeta se fuera a la mierda con tal de tener a sus cachorros. Dándose la razón y animándose a que, mañana cuando la ocasión lo requiriera, no mataría a “La Reina” sino que la dejaría escapar para que no revelara su pequeño secreto de como había empezado todo aquello para poder pararlo. Si, eso haría, miraría en la dirección opuesta mientras ese ser repugnante huía y....

-Dios, no puedo creerme que este pensando esto.- Susurro a la oscuridad de la noche. 

-¿Pensando el que?- Una pequeña voz lo sobresalto a su lado. Derek se llevo la mano al pecho y miro hacia el origen de la voz donde se encontró al pequeño cachorrillo de la mancha en el ojo, convertido en humano, mirándolo con unos grandisonamos ojos marrones.

-No te he oído.-Susurro sorprendido. Derek olfateo al joven y se dio cuenta de que no era un Alpha en potencia, sino un Beta mas. Eso le sorprendió aun mas, era raro para un simple Beta sorprender a un Alpha, mucho mas a un Alpha adulto. 

-Perdón.- Se disculpo bajando la vista y hundiéndose de hombros.- A mi papa le gusta que lo haga, dice que le recuerda a cierto lobo amargado que le gustaba asustarlo.- Soltó sin mas- Pero a mi Alpha no le gusta, dice que no puede oírme y le da miedo. ¡Pero lo hago sin querer¡ Es que soy bueno siendo silencioso- Derek miro al niño ladeando la cabeza sin saber que decir.- Papa dice que así se venga de mi Alpha por todos los sustos que le dio cuando era joven pero no entiendo por que lo dice.- Se encogió de hombros de una forma completamente Stilinski y eso le hizo sonreír un poco, muy típico de Stiles, encontrar la manera para que se le salga el corazón por la boca sin que pudiera matarlo.   
-Estas perdonado.- Soltó de forma demasiado brusca pero el pequeño no pareció notarlo, solo alzo la cabeza con los grandes ojos marrones iluminados y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe mi cómic?-Pregunto cambiando de tema tan rápido que lo dejo completamente descolocado. Mas por inercia que por otra cosa, Derek volvió a oler al crió para asegurarse de que no era hijo de Stiles y, efectivamente, no lo era. 

-Cla...Claro.- Acepto imitando al joven que se sentó en el primer escalón del patio y abrió lo que hasta ahora había pensado que era una revista y que resulto ser un cómic de la Patrulla X.

-Mira, este es mi favorito. Es muy parecido a lo que tu y el Tito Scott estáis haciendo. -Soltó sin respirar mientras le ponía los dibujos en la cara. _Días de un Futuro Pasado_. Se titulaba.- Trata de que Kitty Pride vuelve al pasado para salvar su futuro ¿A que es igual?

-Bueno... Scott y yo hemos viajado al futuro.- Esa información pareció desinflar al joven que volvió a hundirse de hombros.- Pero si, por lo demás es muy parecido.-El chico volvió a recuperar su sonrisa y continuo contando de que iba el cómic haciendo que la teoría de que era hijo de Stiles cobrara mas y mas fuerza. ¡Ese pequeño no paraba a respirar¡ Por suerte Derek estaba inmunizado contra la charlatanería de Stilinski, así que oyó todo con una atención rara en él hacia ese tipo de temas tan estúpidos. 

-No envidio a Kitty.-Susurro de repente el chico acariciando el dibujo del personaje. 

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella viaja al pasado sin saber si tendrá éxito o no pero, si lo tiene todo lo que conoce cambiara. Los amigos, su vida. Todo. Y aun así, lo hace. Consigue cambiar el futuro.

Esa frase hizo que el corazón se le encogiera y volviera a maldecir al karma, justo cuando ya había decidido fallar en todo lo que se había propuesto, aparece ese niño y hace que su conciencia resurgiera cual Ave Fénix de sus cenizas. 

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hace? Podía, simplemente, fallar y continuar con su forma de vida, con sus amigos, su familia.

Su pequeño cachorro lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mueca de horror en el rostro haciendo que solo le faltaran unos pequeños lunares dibujados en la mejilla para ser una fotocopia de Stiles. 

-¡¡Por que es un héroe¡¡ - Soluciono sin mas. - Eso es lo que les hace tan chachis, los héroes saben que van a perder cosas, como la chica de la que están enamorados, pero lo hacen para que el resto del planeta pueda ser feliz. 

-Los héroes también quieren quedarse con la chica y ser felices. ¿Por qué no pueden?-Pregunto hundiéndose de hombros.

Y fue entonces cuando paso algo que ni en un millón de años creería que podría pasar, un niño de ocho años le dio una lección que nunca olvidaría. 

-Porque ser el bueno no es fácil. Ser el bueno es una mierda. Mira mi papa...-Miro hacia la ventana de la cocina donde pudo ver a Stiles limpiando los platos.- Él quiere que mi Alpha lo reclame pero entiende que, hasta que no se acabe la guerra, no puede hacerlo y tiene que conformarse con ser la niñera. Todos en la manada saben que es la pareja del Alpha y se le respeta pero cuando aparece una nueva manada, bien para pedir ayuda o asilo, se ve apartado de todo y todos tenemos que tratarle como si fuera un simple humano, la niñera que cuida a los cachorros del Alpha.-Susurra el pequeño con ira contenida y los ojos bailando el marro humano y el dorado sobrenatural.- Pero lo hace porque es un héroe, sabe que si él se revela toda la manada se ira a la porra.-Trago saliva con dificultad y con la voz rota, agrego.- Eso hacen los héroes. 

-¿El que?-Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. 

-Hacer lo correcto sin importarle su propio sufrimiento.

Y así todo su plan para conservar a su futura familia se fue a la porra. Un jodido niño de 8 años se la tiro por tierra haciendo que se sintiera como un autentico mierda. 

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Susurro quedándose sentado al lado del chico que asintió con la cabeza de forma enérgica, como si nadie pudiera rebatir su razonamiento. Y tenia toda la razón del mundo. 

-¿Stiles?- La ruda voz de su homologo llego desde el interior de la casa.-¿¿Stiles?? ¿Donde estas?

Derek giro el cuello y pudo ver en la cocina a Stiles que acababa de terminar de limpiar los platos, eso le hizo arquear una ceja ¿Que diantres le pasaba a su homologo?

-¡Stiles¡-Grito el Alpha aun con su voz humana. 

-Ups....Me llaman.-El pequeño se levanto de un salto.- En el patio trasero, Alpha.- Anuncio, al poco el Alpha mas viejo apareció por la puerta del patio y respiro aliviado. 

-Te he dicho que quiero que hagas ruido.-Gruño señalando hacia la casa con un dedo para que el niño entrara.- Anda, entra, que tienes que ducharte.

-Jooooooo.......Pero si estoy limpio. 

-No es verdad, hueles a perro mojado.-El pequeño Stiles miro al joven Derek para que confirmara si eso era cierto o no. Derek solo pudo asentir mientras se mordía la mejilla por dentro para no reír. -Venga, si eres bueno y no protestas lo mismo convenzo a tu padre para que no te ahogue en la bañera.-Dicho esto el pequeño salio corriendo como un rayo y desapareció dentro de la casa dejando a los dos Alphas en el mas profundo de los silencios.

Derek estaba a punto de hablar cuando oyó a Stilinski regañar a los dos cachorros que se estaban peleando minutos antes. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa cuando oyó como el chico amenazaba a ambos niños con llevarlos al veterinario para que los vacunaran contra la rabia. 

-¿Es hijo de Stiles?-Pregunto bajito, retomando el tema del joven lobo de la mancha en el ojo. Sabia que no lo era, su parte lobuna se lo decía pero ….

El Derek mayor soltó una pequeña risita y negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero como si lo fuera, se parece mucho a él

-Lo he notado.

-Cree que es el mas débil de toda la manada. No se da cuenta de que, en realidad, es el mas fuerte.- Gruño mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

-Si, lo es. ¿Por que le pusiste ese nombre?-Pregunto sin mirarle

-No lo se, solo se que, en cuanto me lo pusieron en los brazos, lo supe.-Respondió de forma solemne.- Mi Beta se paso una semana llorando de emoción cuando le dije como se llamaría.- Soltó con una sonrisa que perdió nada mas terminar de hablar.-¿Has aclarado tus dudas?-Pregunto tan seco como siempre solía ser. 

Derek asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sabia de que dudas le hablaba ya que, seguramente, el mismo las habría tenido diez años atrás. 

-Así que sabias donde estaba.- No fue una pregunta. 

-Pues claro, yo viví lo mismo hace diez años.- Confirmo el mayor de los Alphas con una sonrisa.

-Sabes lo que pasara mañana, ¿Verdad?

Ambos se miraron con expresiones enfrentadas, uno con la incertidumbre pintada en el rostro y el otro con el conocimiento impregnando sus facciones. 

-El Infierno.- Fue lo único que respondió.

CONTINUARA


	7. Capitulo 7

Primero deciros que siento muchisimo tardar tanto pero que en este capi os vais a jartar de leer, son casi 20 paginas de world. Aqui se responden muchas cosas (por no decir todas) CUIDADO este capi contiene escenas de sangre y muerte. Tengo que pediros disculpas por que llevo escribiendo mas de dos horas y estoy con los ojos cuadrados, seguramente puede que halla mas de una errata.   
Bueno, os dejo que disfruteis del capi, y de paso dejar coments, plis. 

CAPITULO 7

El sueño le era esquivo a Stiles que no paraba de removerse en la cama. En pocas horas todo se acabaría, o eso quería creer, tenia que estar mas atento que nunca, centrarse en todo lo que había a su alrededor y no entrar en pánico. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener una caja de su medicación para poder centrarse y estar mas tranquilo. Pero hacia mas de siete años que no se medicaba y, no es que no le fuera mal, de hecho le iba muy bien, pero...Se sentiría mas tranquilo. 

Volvió a moverse, poniéndose de lado y abrazándose a si mismo mientras maldecía su nerviosismo. Derek dormía a su lado y como no se tranquilizara iba a despertarlo. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en su respiración, intentando tranquilizarse, puede que él estuviera en peligro de muerte mañana pero el peligro que rodearía a su Alpha era el doble de alto, así que tendría que dejarlo descansar. 

Inspirar.

Expirar.

Inspirar.

Expi....ARRGGGHHHH....Nada, que no conseguía relajarse. 

_Deberia de irme abajo. Así al menos alguien podrá descansar._

Estaba a punto de levantarse para dejar a su Alpha dormir tranquilo cuando una gran mano se cerro sobre su cintura y se vio arrastrado hacia atrás, empotrándose contra una gran masa de musculo, los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta nada mas notar la pesada respiración del Alpha contra su nuca.

-¿Te he despertado?-Jadeo notando toda la parte frontal de Derek contra él

-No.-Respondió seco y conciso.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la mano que se apoyaba en su cintura deslizarse dentro de su camiseta, sintiendo la yema de los dedos de Derek acariciar su pecho lentamente primero para luego bajar hasta su abdomen y luego volver a subir.

-Derek....¿Que ...Que haces?-Gimió al notar como esa mano que le exploraba cerraba los dedos sobre uno de sus pezones y lo retorcía con la fuerza exacta para hacerlo gemir de excitación y dolor. Stiles cerro las piernas de forma inconsciente sintiendo así como su excitación crecía mas y mas.

-Tocarte. Puedo hacerlo. Eres mio.- Gruño deslizando el otro brazo debajo del cuerpo de Stiles y alzándole la cabeza para que dejara su cuello expuesto, el cual lamió con toda la lengua fuera, deleitándose en el sabor del humano que gimió un poco mas fuerte.   
-Técnicamente, no soy tuyo. No estoy reclamado ¿Recuerdas?.-Ronroneo con una sonrisa, esa era la tónica de ambos, se echaban las cosas serias a la cara en esos momentos íntimos y ninguno de los dos se enfadaba. Raro pero así funcionaban. 

-Eso es algo que quiero solucionar.-Soltó alzándole mas el cuello, dejándolo completamente expuesto mientras los dedos que se cerraban sobre su pezón apretaban un poco mas fuerte, haciendo que el placer y el dolor se mezclaran de una forma casi perfecta.-Quiero hacerte mio, Stiles Stilinski. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mio, quiero hacerte mi Beta. Ahora. 

Stiles había vivido muchos momentos excitantes en su larga vida de pareja con Derek, pero ninguno como el que estaba pasando en ese momento. Hablaban a menudo del momento en el que Derek lo reclamara como suyo pero siempre pasaba algo que les hacia olvidarse del asunto. Ademas, Stiles no se encontraba preparado para pasar a ser uno de la manada, no al menos aun y Derek se veía obligado a perpetuar la estirpe Hale, así que.....Pero el caso es que..Esa noche, esa noche se sentía preparado para eso. 

-No puedes morderme, si lo haces, quedare fuera de combate durante todo el día de mañana y.....- La mano de Derek abandono su pezón y se deslizo hacia abajo hasta perderse dentro de los pantalones de Stiles donde encontró una dura erección. Todos y cada uno de los vellos del pequeño humano se pusieron de punta al sentir la gran mano caliente contra su piel, deslizándose de arriba abajo de forma lenta y segura, como si al día siguiente no tuvieran que luchar a muerte contra un ejercito de lobos mutados. 

-Hay otra manera.- Susurro Derek mordiéndole suavemente el cuello mientras deslizaba el dedo indice sobre los carnosos labios del joven.-Pero primero tienes que darme permiso. Stiles Stilinski..¿Me dejas reclamarte?

_Y....Oh Dios si, por favor, por favor, por favor ¡¡SI¡¡_

La idea era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, puede que incluso cantarlo, pero las sensaciones que la mano de Derek le estaba proporcionando eran tan fuertes que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras gimoteaba un pequeño y diminuto “si”

Derek gruño bajo contra su oreja y cerro la boca contra su nuca , la cual mordió y chupo con ansias a la vez que lo masturbaba, Stiles no sabia lo que tenia que hacer, a pesar de haberlo hablado durante tanto tiempo Derek nunca le había explicado al cien por cien como debía actuar. Así que se dejo hacer, disfrutando de las atenciones del Alpha mientras este le lamia desde la unión de los omóplatos hasta el nacimiento del pelo, pero estas pronto acabaron, dejandole con ganas de mas. Hubo un movimiento extraño y luego el cuerpo del lobo alejándose, eso le dejo descolocado pero mas se perplejo se quedo cuando, al girarse, vio al Alpha completamente estirado sobre el colchón y con las manos sobre la cabeza, agarrando firmemente los barrotes de la cama. 

-¿Que?....-Era una pose completamente sumisa, casi parecía que Derek estuviera....Ofreciéndose. Stiles no pudo evitar relamerse los labios ante semejante espectáculo, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo con el hombre lobo, él nunca había sido el activo, no es que fuera algo obligado y en mas de una ocasión quiso decirle a Derek que quería dejar de ser el pasivo, al menos durante un par de semanas, pero, era sentir esas fuertes manos sobre su cuerpo y se le olvidaba hasta el respirar. Por eso, el simple hecho de verlo así, en esa postura....Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la erección y acariciarla para que dejara de dolerle.

-No siempre es el Alpha el que reclama, Stiles.- Jadeo el moreno separando un poco las piernas, lo justo para que el joven deslizara la vista por aquel musculoso cuerpo. Stiles se deleito en el gran torso, los abdominales marcados por culpa de la tensión al igual que las musculosas piernas, pero toda su atención se concentro en el gran miembro que se erguía; grueso, caliente. Casi sin querer se le vino a la mente la primera vez que lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba aterrorizado

-¿Estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo?-Jadeo sin poder creérselo. ¿De verdad Derek queria que él...?

-No olerás tanto como si te marcara de forma tradicional pero lo notaran. No sabrán exactamente que pasa pero sabrán que algo ha cambiado. Mañana, cuando todo este asunto pase, te marcare como es debido y nada mas podrá separarme de ti. Soy tuyo, Beta. Marcame.- Fue casi una suplica.

-¿No mas Erica?-Pregunto aguantándose las ganas de tirarse en plancha sobre el lobo y obedecerlo. 

-No mas Erica.-Confirmo con convicción. 

-¿Seguro? Porque no creo que....

-Stiles, ¿Quieres dejarte de chorradas y follarme de una vez?-Corto el Alpha volviendo sus ojos rojos. 

-Aaawwww...Que romantico eres cuando quieres, Lobo Amargado.- Se burlo incorporándose lo justo para cerrar la boca sobre la del moreno en un beso que empezó siendo tierno para tornarse de lo mas obsceno. Derek cerro la mano sobre su cabello dominando el beso y, a pesar de lo que le gustaba, Stiles se obligo a si mismo a apartarlo, una fuerte sensación de placer se apodero de él cuando cerro la mano sobre la muñeca del Alpha y la aparto hasta pegarla a la cama. Tal y como había propuesto Derek se dejo hacer, dejando que Stiles llevara la voz cantante en todo el asunto y....Simplemente no sabia que hacer. Bueno, tenia una idea aproximada y había fantaseado muchas veces con el tipo de cosas que podía hacerle a ese grandioso cuerpo pero ahora que lo tenia delante....¡¡No tenia ni idea¡¡ Joder, estaba nervioso casi como si fuera su primera vez y....Espera...Es que era su primera vez. Ese pensamiento le hizo incorporarse sobre su codo, rompiendo el beso que estaba dando y dejando a Derek con los labios entreabiertos y cara de lelo. - Voy a perder la virginidad. - La cara del lobo fue un autentico poema. 

-¿¿Que??-Pregunto intentando incorporarse pero Stiles no le dejo, puso una de sus manos sobre el gran pecho y le beso castamente los labios con una tonta sonrisa. 

-Después de casi diez años de relación de pareja, por fin voy a perder la virginidad.- Una risa burbujeo en su garganta, Derek abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le dejo, cerro la boca sobre la del lobo, sintiendo como la barba de varios días le arañaba la comisura de los labios y cerro ambas manos sobre el oscuro cabello del Alpha. Lo que estaban haciendo no podía catalogarse como beso, Stiles se lo estaba bebiendo; chupaba su lengua y le mordía los labios, introducía su lengua y la deslizaba sobre la de Derek en un baile erótico que consiguió arrancar un gemido de lo mas obsceno del Alpha que se revolvió en el sitio. Stiles sabia lo que eso significaba, Hale estaba ansioso, quería tomarlo, ponerlo boca abajo y hacerlo suyo como la mala bestia que era, pero eso no iba a pasar hoy; hoy Stiles era el que mandaba e iba a disfrutar el momento hasta el ultimo momento. Sacando unas fuerzas de donde no tenia, aprisiono ambas manos del lobo con su mano derecha mientras, con la izquierda, se dedico a disfrutar del gran cuerpo que tenia delante. Acaricio sus pezones y se divirtió contando los abdominales con los dedos sin dejar de besar a Derek, notando como este se revolvía mas y mas necesitado de que su mano se centrara en donde mas lo necesitaba, pero Stiles quería verlo suplicar, quería verlo convertido en lo mismo que se convertía él mismo cada vez que Derek lo tocaba. _De convertirlo en gelatina._. Así que, con gran pena, dejo de besarle en los labios para hacerlo por todo el cuerpo; primero el cuello, los hombros para después seguir por esos grandes pectorales que lo volvían loco. Se divirtió alternando mordiscos y lametones a los pezones del lobo mientras cerraba con fuerza las manos sobre los codos de este para evitar que se levantara. Sabia que era una tontería y que Derek podía levantarse en cuanto quisiera pero aun así le excitaba la sensación de poder que le proporcionaba. Estuvo así un buen rato, deleitándose en como Derek luchaba consigo mismo para no follarlo contra el colchón, tensando los brazos con tanta fuerza que oyó como los barrotes protestaban bajo la presión. Aun así, no se dio prisa, era su momento, lentamente, bajo y lamió los abdominales; cada uno de esos perfectos recuadros, dibujándolos con la lengua mientras con ambas manos acariciaba los pezones del gran lobo que respiraba con dificultad. 

-Stileeessss...- Puro caramelo liquido- Me estas matando.-Jadeo alzando las caderas, haciendo que el humano notara su gran erección golpeando contra su esternón.- Maldita sea, date prisa.- Gruño desesperado. 

-Es mi momento, Derek.- Soltó sin mas mordiendo el bajo vientre, ganándose otra pequeño movimiento de caderas por parte del Alpha que le golpeo a la altura de la clavícula.- Mas te vale dejarme hacer, porque como se te ocurra tocarme, me voy y dejo que acabes con esto tu solo.

-No te atreverías.- Mastico dejando que sus ojos brillaran en un intenso rojo.

-Sabes que si, me pondré a gritar y despertare a todo el mundo.- amenazo descendiendo un poco mas, notando esta vez la polla de Derek justo debajo de su barbilla.- Así que....No-Te-Mue-vas.-Ordeno y casi sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, Stiles bajo los pocos centímetros, cerro los labios sobre la punta y aspiro como si se tratara del mas jugosos de los caramelos. La reacción de Derek no se hizo esperar. Todo su cuerpo tenso y un fuerte gruñido de placer luchando por salir de su garganta. Stiles estuvo a punto de hacer una broma sobre lo poco silencioso que era cuando quería pero un fortísimo ruido se lo impidio. Era como si un martillo hubiese golpeado la pared. Eso le hizo incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y mirar en derredor buscando una posible amenaza.-¿Que demonios ha sido eso?-Pregunto cerciorándose de que estaban solos en la habitación.

-Por el Amor de Dios. No pares.- Gimoteo Derek debajo de él. Stiles bajo la vista y lo vio allí, con la desesperación que da la excitación recorriendo su cuerpo y su rostro completamente transformado en lobo. Eso le extraño, Derek nunca había perdido los papeles de esa forma, tuvo que recordar que fecha era, a lo mejor la luna llena estaba cerca y no lo recordaba, pero un rápido recuento de días le dejo claro que no. La luna llena hacia varios dias que habia pasado. Descubrio que había sido ese ruido casi sin querer, el moreno se movió un poco bajo él, buscando un poco de alivio, consiguiendo que la almohada cayera y dejara al descubierto las garras de Derek clavadas en la pared. 

-Oh, Dios Mio...¿Has sido tu?-Pregunto sin poder creérselo. 

-Stiles, o sigues, o te arranco.....-No le dejo terminar la frase, volvió a cerrar la boca sobre el miembro del lobo, tragándose todo lo que podía abarcar y aspiro con mucha mas fuerza. Subió y bajo rápido, sintiendo como Derek luchaba por tragar aire en cortas y rápidas bocanadas. Una, dos, tres veces, a la cuarta libero su miembro con un sonido húmedo de lo mas obsceno y observo la reacción de Hale que trago aire como si acabara de salir a la superficie después de haberse sumergido durante demasiado tiempo en el agua.-lagargantaconlosdientes.-Soltó completamente desinflado. 

-¿Tu y cuantos mas?-Pico divertido. Stiles espero a que comenzara a hablar para hacer su siguiente movimiento. Y se dio cuenta de que no le importaba haber tenido que esperar diez años para ver la expresión de Derek cuando le ordeno que se diera la vuelta, que iba comerle el culo de tal forma que terminaría convertido en caramelo liquido. Si, sin duda esperaría otros diez años si podía volver a ver esa expresión. 

Derek saco las uñas de la pared, aun completamente convertido y obedeció, luchando contra su parte lobuna que le gritara que dominara a aquel débil humano que osaba rebajarlo de tal manera.

-Alza las caderas.-Ordeno Stiles acariciando su propia erección. No creía que pudiera aguantar mucho mas si seguía así, ver la gran espalda de Derek tensarse y destensarse mientras le obedecía, flexionando sus rodillas un poco, ofreciéndose a si mismo, era...Era demasiado erótico. Aun así no pudo evitar decir:- Un poco mas...Solo un poco....Oh Dios Mio...Así...Justo así....- Stiles se maravillo ante las vistas, tenia a Derek Hale, el Alpha, a cuatro patas sobre la cama, completamente sumiso y esperando que lo hiciera suyo. Deslizo ambas manos por los glúteos, sintiendo como los músculos se tensaban bajo sus dedos, Stiles noto como todos los vellos del cuerpo se le ponían de punta, puede que él fuera virgen pero, en ese aspecto, Derek también lo era. Así que tendría que ir con mucho cuidado. Deslizo el dedo indice sobre el virginal agujero y este le respondió tensándose, dejandole bien claro que su pensamiento anterior era completamente cierto. Había dos vírgenes en aquella habitación.- Dios, Derek....-susurro disfrutando de las vistas y volviendo a acariciar con la yema del pulgar la sensible zona que le respondió de la misma manera. Puede que Stiles no supiera que hacer pero su cuerpo si, así que dejo aparcado su cerebro y se dejo llevar. Se echo hacia adelante y degusto el pequeño agujero con una larga pasada de lengua que hizo que Derek se estirara como un gran felino mientras sacaba un poquito mas el culo. Eso lo animo y luciendo su gran capacidad para hablar deslizo de arriba abajo su lengua, lubricando el pequeño agujero y, tal y como prometió, convirtiendo a Derek en puro caramelo liquido sobre la cama. Stiles echo un rápido vistazo sin dejar de besar la oscura entrada y lo que vio lo excito aun mas. Derek seguía convertido, la boca ligeramente abierta, dejando que viera los filosos colmillos y las garras cerradas sobre el colchón sin llegar a estar clavadas. Le gustaba, eso estaba mas que claro, pero Stiles quería llevarlo al limite, así que decidió unir un dedo a su lengua. Lo introdujo lentamente, guiándose por las expresiones que su Alpha le proporcionaba. _Para que luego Scott diga que no es expresivo._ Pensó muy de pasada. Antes de darse cuenta tenia su lengua y dos dedos dentro de Hale que volvía a clavar las garras en la pared que se incorporo solo un poco. 

-Sabia que.....Tanto hablar...Te ...Serviría...De...Algo....-Jadeo el lobo arañando la pared mientras le daba el encuentro a la boca de su beta que siguió lubricandolo. Stiles movió sus dedos dentro del lobo, los notaba húmedos debido a su propia saliva pero aun así no dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sabia que lo que estaba buscando estaba por algún sitio y......En ese justo momento encontró una pequeña protuberancia _La próstata_. Él sabia lo que se sentía, pero Derek no, y por Dios que iba a averiguarlo esa misma noche. Ni corto ni perezoso ataco la pequeña protuberancia, arrancándole un grito de pura sorpresa que quedo amortiguado con la almohada la cual mordió con ansia. 

-Uy....Mira lo que he encontrado.- Soltó y su propia voz le sonó rara, obscena.-Vas a suplicar, Hale....

-Un Alpha no suplica.- Lloriqueo llevándose una de las manos a su erección y empezando a bombearla con furia. Stiles metió los dedos con un poco de mas fuerza y castigo la próstata del Alpha que tuvo que apoyar ambas manos contra la pared por miedo a caer de bruces contra el colchón.-Dios, Stiles...como sigas así....

-Dime que quieres que te reclame.- Pidió cerrando los dientes contra la nalga izquierda.

-Ya sabes que si.- Gimoteo clavando mas las uñas y arrancando un poco de yeso en el proceso

-No, me has dicho que tu ibas a reclamarme. No que yo te reclamara. Quiero oírtelo decir, Hale. Dime: Stiles, marcarme, por favor. 

Stiles se sintió poderoso, con dos golpes certeros de sus dedos dejo clavado a Derek en el sitio en la postura mas sumisa que ningún Alpha hubiera podido encontrarse: De rodillas, con las garras clavadas en la pared y la barbilla contra el esternón intentando recuperar el aire. 

-Ah...-Soltó el Alpha arañando la superficie de escayola consiguiendo que el adolescente frotara su erección contra el muslo de su amante.- Dios, Stiles...-Gimoteo de tal forma que le arranco una mueca de dolor.

-Dilo...-A pesar de que su tono sonaba a suplica sus gestos no lo fueron. Stiles movió sus dedos en forma de tijeras introduciendo una tercera falange dentro del cuerpo del lobo que se revolvió de placer y dolor-Di: Stiles, marcarme, por favor. 

Pudo ver como Derek alzo la cabeza y se estiraba para huir de los dedos que lo medio torturaban pero Stiles no le dejo tal libertad, cerro la mano que le quedaba libre sobre el miembro del Alpha y empezó a masturbarlo con increíble lentitud. El corazón del Beta dio un salto en el sitio al oír como el lobo gemía de puro placer. Era tan excitante verlo así, tan ...Tan...A su merced. 

-Stiles....Marcarme....-Saliveo. 

-No lo has pedido bien.- Gruño cerrando la mano sobre los testículos del lobo a la vez que movía los dedos dentro del estrecho agujero. Derek tardo un buen rato en aceptar, supuso que estaba luchando con su lobo interior o tal vez es que estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones que estaba sufriendo pero el caso es que Stiles se llevo un buen rato torturando a su Alpha y disfrutando de como esa espalda se tensaba y destensaba dependiendo del movimiento que hicieran sus ágiles dedos. 

-Por....Por favor.- Soltó por fin en forma de gruñido

-Buen lobo.- Felicito con una amplia sonrisa. 

Sabia perfectamente que esa frase no le sentaba nada bien a Derek pero no espero a ver su reacción. Antes de que este pudiera hacer nada lo volteo contra el colchón haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Voy a reclamarte, Derek Hale. Voy a hacerte mio. - Mastico agarrando de los tobillos al lobo y poniéndolos sobre los hombros.- Para siempre.

-Para siempre.-Jadeo Derek sin perder su forma de licantropo y acariciándose su propia erección.

Stiles se posiciono en la lubricada entrada y, con el corazón latiendole en los oídos, movió levemente las caderas, sintiendo tal presión sobre la cabeza de su miembro que por un momento creyó que iba a correrse en ese mismo instante. Se obligo a pensar en un millón de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba aconteciendo en esa habitación, ya que, como no consiguiera centrarse se correría sin siquiera haber entrado dentro de Derek. 

-Joder, Stiles....-Gimió Derek separando un poco mas las piernas, invitándolo a entrar mas adentro.- No me hagas suplicar mas....-Pidió mordiéndose los nudillos desesperado.   
Eso le arranco una sonrisa de superioridad y le hizo recuperar el control. Derek estaba disfrutando de aquello tanto como lo hacia él cuando era el pasivo. Se echo hacia adelante, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón, notando los tobillos de Derek contra sus hombros, sintiendo como este se abría poco a poco para él. 

-Eres mio, Derek Hale. -Gruño empujándose dentro del cálido cuerpo del lobo, sintiendo como el sudor bañaba todo su cuerpo. Se deslizo dentro del Alpha con tranquilidad, disfrutando de como el pecho de su pareja se hinchaba al notarse lleno. Stiles tuvo serios problemas para no correrse en ese . Derek era tan estrecho que casi lo estrangulaba con sus músculos.- Oh...Dios ...Mio...-Sonó desinflado. -Estoy...Dentro.- Jadeo al notar como su pelvis chocaba contra el musculoso cuerpo. 

-Lo he notado. -Jadeo Derek encajando los dientes lobunos.

-¿Que...Que tengo que hacer ahora?.-Pregunto sin saber muy bien como era el ritual de reclame de un Beta hacia un Alpha.

Derek parpadeo un par de veces y lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre. 

-¿De verdad tengo explicarte como va esto?-Pico con esa expresión de Alpha dominante que no admite chorradas. Stiles se quedo sin saber muy bien que responder, técnicamente si sabia lo que tenia que hacer pero estaba hablando de la imprimación, no del sexo. - Stiles, un Alpha no se deja follar.- Explico Derek apoyándose en los codos consiguiendo que el adolescente se maravillara de la flexibilidad del lobo.- ESTO es la imprimación de un Beta hacia un Alpha.- Mascullo todo malas pulgas y cejas fruncidas. 

El silencio y una lucha de miradas se apodero de la estancia en donde ninguno de los dos se movió. No al menos hasta que Stiles sonrió ampliamente y movió ligeramente las caderas hacia adelante, acariciando la próstata de Derek que cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir la placentera sensación. 

-Entonces...¿Solo tengo que hacer esto, no?- Pregunto todo ironía el humano, volviendo a repetir el gesto, consiguiendo que el Alpha abriera un poco la boca y dejara escapar un jadeo. 

-Si..- gimió en respuesta. 

-¿Cuantas veces?-Volvió a preguntar repitiendo el gesto. 

-Otra vez...- Suspiro Derek flexionando las rodillas de tal forma que le dejo el angulo perfecto a Stiles para que golpeara su próstata.- Otra...Otra.....-Repitió el Alpha sin poder evitarlo y gimiendo sin parar. Disfrutando de las estocadas del Beta que daban en el sitio exacto. 

Las embestidas fueron suaves, al menos al principio, pero llego un momento en el que Stiles perdió el control de su propio cuerpo, que se empujaba con fuerza y rapidez dentro del cuerpo de Derek que , sin perder la postura recibía todas y cada una de las embestidas con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. No puedo evitar deslizar la mirada sobre el cuerpo que tenia debajo; disfruto del sudor que bañaba los músculos del lobo; la tensión en sus abdominales, dibujándolos a la perfección y la gran erección apuntando hacia arriba, gruesa y dura. Stiles deseo poder llevársela a la boca, degustarla y sentir el peso bajo su lengua. 

-St...Stiles....

El Beta alzo la mirada al oír su nombre y lo que vio le hubiera aterrorizado hacia varios años pero no ahora. Sus ojos le regalaron la visión de un Derek con el rostro deformado en lobo, los filosos dientes encajados y los ojos rojo sangre brillando en la oscuridad. La simple vista debería de haberle bajado la erección y haberle hecho retroceder con el corazón en la garganta pero causo el efecto contrario, ya que consiguió que un latigazo de placer se cerrara sobre sus riñones e impulso sus caderas con fuerzas renovadas. Derek dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes para evitar aullar a la luna y eso hizo que Stiles se agarrara con mas fuerza a los muslos de su amante y embistiera con todo su cuerpo, haciendo que toda la espalda del Alpha terminara sobre la cama. 

-¡¡Stiles¡¡-Gimoteo mirándole fijamente la nariz. Al chico le costo bastante darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era una gota de sudor que desafiaba a la gravedad. 

-Derek.- Gruño apretando las caderas contra el lobo y dejando que lo sintiera por completo dentro, algo que le gusto bastante y que pagaron las pobres sabanas que terminaron destrozadas por culpa de las garras del licantropo. Stiles repito dos veces mas el movimiento, saliendo hasta la punta para volver entrar de un fuerte envite y quedarse allí unos segundos disfrutando del calor del lobo.

-Stiles...Me.....-El joven le corto cerrando su mano sobre la base del miembro y apretando con fuerza, impidiéndole que se corriera. 

-No. Aun, no...Espera....Un ...poco.- Ordeno

-DIOS- Lloriqueo Derek dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Stiles viera las venas del cuello completamente marcadas. 

-Derek...Si pudieras verte...Joder...Si...Pudieras.....- La boca de Stiles cobro vida propia en ese justo momento, hablando -o mas bien, describiendo- todo lo que sus ojos veían y diciéndole la de cosas que deseaba a hacerle a su cuerpo. Desde lamerlo entero hasta atarlo a la cama durante una semana para poder disfrutar de él cuando le placiera y un sin fin de cosas mas que consiguieron que la respiración del licantropo fuera cada vez mas pesada, hasta convertirse en un lloriqueo lastimero. 

-Deja que me corra.- Jadeo clavando las garras contra la pared, otra vez.   
-No. Aun no....Solo, un poco mas.- Negó Stiles sumergiéndose dentro del lobo con movimientos rápidos. Lo torturo durante unos minutos mas, en los que le relato con pelos y señales lo que le haría la próxima vez que estuvieran en esa postura, Derek no oyó la mayoría, solo algo sobre una ducha y poco jabón, pero tampoco le hizo falta para que las ganas de correrse se multiplicaran.

-Por....Por favor...- Suplico con las lagrimas a punto de saltarse. 

Stiles soltó una fuerte carcajada nada mas oír la suplica e incorporándose un poco sobre sus rodillas, agarro con firmeza los muslos del lobo y con la voz rasgada por el sexo ordeno: 

-Tocate, Derek. Quiero ver como te corres para mi mientras te hago mio. 

Derek obedeció la orden sin dudar, cerrando la mano contra su polla y moviendola al mismo ritmo que marcaba Stiles, todo descordinación y rapidez. El orgasmo cerro sus dientes sobre sus riñones con fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia el abismo con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que iba a morirse de placer. Sintió como Stiles se corría dentro de él, marcándolo y consiguiendo que, por fin, su Alpha se sintiera completo. 

-Oh...Dios...Mio.- Gimió Stiles nada mas terminar de esprimirse dentro de él, consiguiendo que todos los vellos se le pusieran de punta.- Ha valido la pena esperar 10 años para perder la virginidad. Creo que necesito dormir una semana.- Jadeo el joven dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo. Derek no pudo evitarlo, el lobo se había apoderado de el en esos momentos, y paso la lengua por todo el cuello de su Beta, deleitándose en el sabor salado de su piel que le pareció lo mas dulce del mundo.-Eres un guarro.- Rió Stiles apartándose lo justo y acariciando su rostro que aun estaba convertido en lobo.- Pero aun así te quiero. 

Esa frase consiguió que el corazón de Derek se diera un brinco en el sitio y el lobo aullara de felicidad en su interior. 

-Mira quien fue a hablar. ¿Tengo que repetirte todo lo que me has dicho?.- Bromeo sintiendo como los colmillos le dificultaban el habla. Iba a retraerlos cuando sintió la lengua de Stiles deslizándose por sus labios para luego acariciar las filosas perlas de marfil. Ese simple gesto le hizo ponerse duro de nuevo. Algo que el humano noto al instante. 

-No creo que pueda con otro asalto, Derek. Mi pequeño Stiles....-No pudo terminar la frase. Derek se puso de pie y, agarrándolo de los tobillos, lo arrastro hasta el filo de la cama, dejando el culo de su Beta colgando en el aire. 

-Es hora de celebrar nuestra unión, Beta.- Mastico con el peligro bañando su voz. 

Ambos se pasaron el resto de la noche disfrutando el uno del otro, no fue romántico, hubo demasiados tacos y movimientos bruscos, mucha saliva y dientes, Stiles se paso la mayoría del tiempo estampado contra el mobiliario, primero la cama, después el armario y por ultimo la pared y Derek se paso la ultima hora lamiendo todo el cuerpo de su Beta para curarlo y mimarlo. Stiles se durmió con una sonrisa satisfecha, sintiendo la lengua de Derek contra la cadera izquierda.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison contemplaba el alba sin poder creerse que por fin, después de mas de 10 años, todo acabara fuera a acabar ese mismo día. Todo el sufrimiento, todo el miedo, todo borrado de un plumazo con solo matar a una loba que no sabían de donde habían salido. Sabia que no era exactamente así como seria, no seria como en las películas Disney en donde el malo muere y todo se vuelve al instante de color de rosa, sino que pasarían varios meses, puede que años hasta que extinguirán todos los lobos mutados pero el caso era que, por primera vez desde que Scott la abandono, veía un rayo de luz al final del túnel. 

_Scott_

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera allí con ella, contemplando ese precioso amanecer de una nueva hora. Desearía que hubiera sido él el que la visito la noche anterior y le explicara todo lo que iba a pasar. Lo deseaba con tantas ganas que se permitió un momento de debilidad; cerro los ojos y se lo imagino a su lado, cerrando la mano alrededor de la suya y mirándola con esos ojos de cachorro enamorado con los que la miraba siempre. 

Fue un momento efímero que le arranco varias lagrimas que limpio de un manotazo. 

_No_

Scott había hecho su elección y no era ella, ahora era el momento de acabar con todo aquello y si tenia que llevarse por delante al amor de su vida. Lo haría. 

-¿Estas preparada?-Danny apareció de la nada como buen comandante y asesino de lobos que había resultado ser. Allison no pudo evitar dibujar una triste sonrisa. ¿Donde había quedado aquel dulce chico gay que a todos caían bien? Suponía que en el mismo sitio donde quedo el amor de Scott.

-Si. Vamos, acabemos con esto.- Zanjo cargando las flechas en el carcaj y enterrando a la enamorada Allison en lo mas profundo de su alma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Derek huele raro.- Repito Scott por décima vez desde que había salido de la Mansión Hale. -¿No lo hueles?

Y, claro que lo olía, era imposible no olerlo, sobre todo cuando era la esencia de Stiles la que destilaba del cuerpo del lobo. _La Imprimación de un Beta a un Alpha._ Se dijo a si mismo sin poder creerse que él pudiera llegar a hacer eso. Por lo que tenia entendido, en épocas de guerra, un Beta podía marcar a un Alpha. No era una técnica habitual, sobre todo porque no era igual de efectiva que un mordisco, era mucho mas...Sutil. Era como una pequeña aura que informaba a todos los lobos de alrededor que el Beta ya era propiedad de alguien. Algo que quedo confirmado en cuanto todos los lobos adultos que se reunieron en la entrada de la Mansión se echaron a un lado nada mas hacer acto de presencia Stiles. 

Derek no sabia como era ese tipo de imprimación, sabia que era posible y que no era muy popular pero le quedo completamente claro de que iba el asunto en cuando vio a su homologo mas viejo, o mas bien cuando lo olio. 

Había sido el pasivo. 

Se horrorizo nada mas imaginarse a si mismo.....El nunca.....Una rápida mirada a su homologo mas viejo le dejo claro que la palabra nunca expiraría en unos años. Diez años exactamente. No supo como debía de reaccionar, si hubiera estado solo tal vez habría roto la pared mas cercana a cabezazos pero no solo estaba rodeado de gente que lo conocían sino que estaban en una misión suicida. Así que tuvo que guardarse las ganas de gritar, poner su mejor cara de _Odio a todo el mundo. No me hables ni respires cerca de mi_ y comenzar a andar hacia el maldito acueducto. Y todo habría sido normal si el idiota de McCall se callara de una buena vez. 

-No. No lo huelo.- Fue lo único que le respondió porque...¡¡¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENIA QUE RESPONDER¡¡¡ Claro que lo huelo, Scotty. Stiles se lo ha follado esta noche y le ha marcado con su semen y ahora son pareja para toda la vida. Nop, definitivamente no podía decirle eso. 

Soltó un suspiro.

Scott abrió la boca dispuesto a volver a preguntar pero, gracias al cielo, llegaron al maldito acueducto. El Alpha hizo un movimiento de mano y todos se agacharon al unisono, escondiéndose entre la maleza y esperando el momento mas propicio. Que, por lo que tenia entendido del plan, era cuando divisaran a “La Reina”. 

La loba no tardo mucho en aparecer provocando un escalofrió en todos los presentes, tanto humanos como lobos. Iba encorvada sobre si misma, enseñando dientes y gruñendo a todos los que se les acercara. 

Derek podía oír el latido de su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas mientras no apartaba la mirada de “La Reina”. Debían de esperar hasta que se hallara lo suficientemente lejos como para coger ventaja sobre el resto de la manada de lobos mutados. El plan era que todos los lobos se dedicaran a atacarla hasta que uno de ellos consiguiera eliminarla mientras los humanos mantenían a raya a los zánganos. 

Esperaron. 

Esperaron.

Y entonces.....  
El Alpha dio la señal poniéndose todos en movimiento. Derek pudo ver como Stiles saltaba sobre el asfalto, espada en mano y cercenaba la cabeza de un mutado que estaba demasiado cerca. Fue un movimiento sutil y fluido que dejo a Derek tan alucinado que por un momento lo dejo clavado en el sitio. 

-Ya babearas mas tarde, Hale. Ahora es hora de luchar.- Gruño el Alpha empujándole con fuerza y obligandole a saltar para no partirse la cara contra el suelo. Tanto él como Scott terminaron delante de la loba que los miraba con el vello de la nuca erizado y una macabra sonrisa repleta de dientes. 

Derek sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de su compañero, algo que podía comprender ya que la mirada desquiciada de aquella bestia le estaba helando la sangre hasta a él. 

-¿Listo?-Gruño pregunto tanto para darle ánimos al Beta como para él mismo. 

-No. 

Y sin mas dilación se desato la mayor batalla de la que Derek Hale, había sido testigo. Los humanos diezmaban a los lobos que parecían no disminuir en numero mientras que “La Reina” se defendía a base de zarpazos; esos en si no eran peligrosos, los mordiscos eran los que realmente preocupaban a los lobos. Si aquella hembra cerraba los dientes sobre alguno de ellos se convertirían en mutados en unos cuantos minutos. 

Por eso se encontraban dando zarpazos y retrocediendo rápidamente. Era lento pero parecía que la maldita bestia estaba debilitándose bastante rápido y prácticamente sin ninguna baja importante. 

_Esto es demasiado fácil._

Derek no pudo evitar pensar eso e inmediatamente se regaño por ello. Había habido una guerra en donde casi todo el planeta se había visto infectado por lobos llevando casi hasta la extinción a los humanos. Una guerra que duraba ya casi diez años y ¿Le resultaba fácil? 

Quiso golpearse contra la roca mas cercana que había. 

-¿Es cosa miá o esto es muy fácil?-Pregunto McCall consiguiendo que su preocupación aumentara. 

Casi sin pensarlo dio la espalda a “La Reina” para buscar a su homologo, el corazón le dio un salto en el sitio cuando no lo encontró donde se suponía que debía estar: En la retaguardia. Esperando a que el lobo que estuviera atacando en ese momento se retirara para poder continuar él el ataque. 

_Trampa_

No termino de pensarlo cuando, de la nada, aparecieron cuatro Jeeps lleno de cazadores armados hasta los dientes que se dedicaron a masacrar de forma indiscriminada todo lo que tenia delante. 

-No me lo puedo creer. Me he tendido una trampa a mi mismo.- Gruño Derek quedándose completamente perplejo ante lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Pudo ver como Danny saltaba de un Jeep en marcha con una espada en la mano y se dirigía a Stiles que en ese momento luchaba a vida o muerte contra un mutado. La reacción de Hale fue casi instantánea: Girar sobre sus talones para salvar al joven pero no pudo dar ni un paso cuando...

-!!DEREK¡¡-La voz desesperada de Scott le clavo en el sitio. El Alpha mas joven se giro sobre si mismo justo a tiempo de ver como “La Reina” cerraba sus fauces sobre el brazo derecho de Scott que grito de dolor. 

-SCOTT.- Fue un grito tan desgarrador que le dolió la garganta. Sin pensar en su propia seguridad Derek se lanzo sobre la maldita hembra aullando de rabia y placer cuando sintió como las garras desgarraban la dura carne de la espalda. Empezó a soltar zarpazos con la clara intención de no darle tregua a aquella hembra del infierno, repitiéndose una y otra vez que, contra antes acabara con ella, antes podría ayudar a Scott pero sobre todo, antes podría encontrar al Alpha y ...Matarlo. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison iba en el ultimo Jeep. Hubiera preferido ir en el primero pero Danny la convenció para que fuera en la retaguardia. La cazadora sabia perfectamente que lo único que quería su comandante era llegar el primero para poder matar a Stiles, no sabia que diablos había pasado entre esos dos pero el odio que le tenia Danny al amigo de Scott era tan grande que le nublaba la razón.   
Un bache que casi la tira del coche la hizo olvidarse de semejantes pensamientos y centrarse en lo que realmente estaba pasando. No podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse. Ese maldito dia iba a acabar con la guerra y si para ello tenia que matar a todos los que hubieran en aquel maldito descampado lo haría. Sin dudar. 

Estaban a punto de girar para enfrentarse a un puñado de mutados cuando, algo que no alcanzo a ver volcó el Jeep. Como buena cazadora que era, Allison rodó sobre si misma y con la agilidad digna de una atleta se incorporo, flechas en mano dispuesta a acribillar a todo aquel que tuviera delante. No vio nada. Solo un borrón negro delante de sus ojos. Ni lo dudo. 

Una flecha. 

Dos.

Tres....BINGO....

La tercera flecha se clavo en el hombro derecho del animal parandolo en seco y dejándola sin respiración en cuanto pudo ver a su atacante.   
_Scott_

No el crió con el que se peleo hacia unos días. Si no SU Scott. Mas alto y mas ancho, con la mandibula un poco mas cuadrada y un par de betas plateadas surcando su cabello azabache. Allison se regaño a si misma por semejantes pensamientos pero no pudo evitarlo. 

-Sigues teniendo una puntería excelente.- Señalo su ex cerrando la mano contra la flecha y arrancándola sin dificultad. 

Esa frase hizo que la enamorada Allison saliera de escena y apareciera la cazadora despiadada. 

-Voy a arrancarte el corazón.-Mastico sacando la espada que tenia a la espalda. 

McCall se movió rápido, tanto que ni siquiera la experimentada visión de la cazadora pudo registrar el movimiento. Antes si quiera de darse cuenta Allison estaba inmovilizada contra un árbol cercano, con las manos sobre la cabeza y Scott tan pegado a ella que prácticamente no podía respirar. 

-Oh...No es eso lo que vas a arrancarme.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿A que se refería Scott con esas palabras? ¿Qué...?

Iba a protestar, a revolverse como un gato panza arriba cuando el Alpha apareció a la espalda de su ex, todo ojos rojos y mirada amenazadora.

-No seas melodramático. No tenemos tiempo.-Gruño parándose un segundo para, acto seguido salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta donde se desarrollaba la pelea. 

Parpadeo completamente alucinada. 

-Ally.....- El tono con el que Scott llamo su atencion fue exactamente el mismo que utilizaba para llamarla cuando aun eran pareja.- ¿Aun sigues queriendo que te explique el porque rompí contigo hace cinco años?

La pregunta la dejo completamente anonadada, tanto que noto como su mandíbula caía prácticamente hasta el suelo. ¿Se podía saber que demonios estaba pasando? Un sin fin de sentimientos se concentraron dentro de la cazadora, desde ira hasta incredulidad pasando por el deseo de saber....Dios, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder saber el porque pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar, tal vez mas tarde, si seguían vivos pero...¿Ahora?...No, decididamente, ese no era el mejor momento de todos. Abrió la boca dispuesta a soltar un sin fin de improperios cuando Scott la separo un poco de el árbol para volver a estamparla contra el en un golpe seco que la dejo sin aliento.   
-¿Si o no?-Pregunto con los ojos amarillos y una expresion de urgencia. 

Allison se sorprendio a si misma asintiendo con rapidez. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles esquivo por muy poco las garras de un mutado, alzo la espada dispuesto a partir por la mitad al maldito animal cuando una bala le destrozo la cabeza llenandole la cara de sangre. Se quedo helado en el sitio viendo como el animal caía a sus pies con un sonido húmedo y llenando el suelo de una sangre demasiado espesa como para ser humana. 

-Ey...Podía haberlo....-La reprimenda murió en los labios del joven al ver a su salvador: Danny. El psicopata de Danny que se acercaba a él, pistola en mano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

-Bien, Stilisnki. Esto acabara hoy.-Fue lo único que dijo mientras tiraba la pistola al suelo y se remangaba las mangas de la camisa. 

-Música para mis oídos.-Acepto tirando la espada y dirigiéndose hacia su oponente. Puede que Danny fuera mas grande y mas musculoso y también puede que su ultimo enfrentamiento fuer aun autentico desastre, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. La ultima vez que se enfrentaron Stiles no estaba preparado, tenia la guardia baja, esta vez, iba completamente concentrado y con tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que era imposible que Danny ganara. O eso creía hasta que un fuerte puño se estampo en su mandíbula tirándolo al suelo de una forma muy poco decente. 

-Voy a destrozarte. -Saliveo lanzándose contra el joven. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo estaba yendo a la perfección. Si esperaba un poco mas todos esos idiotas se matarian entre si, quedándose lo suficientemente debilitados para que él pudiera agenciarse con todos el terreno, las armas y los supervivientes, convirtiéndose de paso en el Alpha de todos. 

-Tanto tiempo debanandome los sesos, preguntándome quien era el traidor y de todos los que me rodeaban, jamas pensé que fueras tu. 

Jackson giro sobre si mismo tan rápido que por un momento casi rodó por la ladera. Se sorprendió enormemente al ver al Alpha justo delante de el. ¿Que se suponía que estaba haciendo allí? Debería de estar en la pelea, junto a Scott y sus otros dos homólogos, intentando evitar que la zorra esa siguiera multiplicándose. 

-Hace diez años.-Comenzó a hablar el Alpha sin moverse del sitio, con el peligro y la rabia destilando por todo su cuerpo.-Me vi a mi mismo dirigiéndome hacia aquí. No podía entender que demonios estaba haciendo, porque no estaba junto a Scott y los otros, mas tarde, cuando por fin pude pensar en todo lo que había pasado; la repentina aparición de los cazadores y todo lo demás, me di cuenta de que tenia que haber un traidor en la manada. -Jackson se sorprendió de la cantidad de palabras que Derek estaba utilizando, en esos diez últimos años solo se había dirigido a él con ordenes cortas y concisas y algún que otro gruñido.- Al principio pensé que había sido Peter, pero todos sabemos como acabo, así que me vio obligado a buscar otro posible traidor. Lidya, Boyd, tal vez Erica por obligarla a llevar mis cachorros pero, en todos estos años, nunca, pero nunca pensé que serias tu, Jackson. Bueno, ya esta revelado el secreto, ahora me falta saber el...¿Por qué?

El joven alzo la cabeza y miro a Hale con una mueca de superioridad. Ese era su momento de gloria, el momento en que se explayaría y le echaría en cara todos y cada uno de los desplantes, en el que diría que él era Jackson, el capitán de Lacrosse, rico, guapo, millonario y que no podía tratarlo como si fuera un don nadie. Tomo aire, abrió la boca para hablar pero nunca llego a hacerlo. Jackson cayo al suelo luchando por respirar mientras se llevaba la mano a la garganta, intentando retener en su interior la sangre que salia a borbotones. 

-¿Sabes? Después de diez años sin saber, y con todo lo que esta pasando allí abajo, me importan una mierda tus razones. Sobre todo porque...Ya estas muerto.-Sentencio el Alpha limpiándose las garras en sus pantalones y sin siquiera ver como expiraba, se marcho colina abajo dispuesto a ayudar a su manada. 

Lo ultimo que Jackson penso antes de que todo se volviera negro fue que no era justo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La sangre le corría por la nariz y la ceja, tiñendo la visión de su ojo izquierdo de rojo, juraría que tenia una costilla rota y la pierna derecha bastante fastidiada. Si consideraba estos hechos Stiles tenia que reconocer que estaba bastante jodido pero todo el dolor que reinaba en su cuerpo desaparecía en cuanto veía el estado de su oponente, no mucho mejor que él; la boca de Danny sangraba profusamente, con un par de dientes menos y un puñal clavado a la altura del muslo izquierdo. Sip, la verdad era que las cosas estaban bastante igualadas, demasiado para su gusto. No podía perder tanto tiempo en machacar a un simple humano, sobre todo cuando podía vislumbrar a un mutado por la izquierda. Lo llevaba viendo casi desde que empezó la pelea, al principio pensó que era una casualidad, que el bicho estaba escondiéndose de los posibles atacantes, pero el animal le saco de su equivocación en cuanto destripo fácilmente a un cazador que se acerco demasiado. A partir de ese momento Stiles había estado vigilando al animal que parecia que estuviera disfrutando del espectáculo, como un humano que ve un combate de boxeo. Le hubiera gustado haber podido encarar a ese maldito mutado, decirle que se fuera con viento fresco a masacrar a mas gente, pero tenia otra cosa entre manos como por ejemplo: Evitar que Danny lo matara. 

Algo que estaba consiguiendo a muy duras penas. 

-¿Donde esta tu bravuconeria ahora, eh?-Pico sabiendo que conseguiría que Danny perdiera los nervios. 

Danny se lanzo sobre el con un gruñido casi animal y sentándose a horcajadas comenzó a golpearle el rostro en tres rápidas ráfagas, dejando todo el mundo de Stiles patas arriba. 

-¿Eso...?...¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-Escupió intentando fijar la mirada sin conseguirlo. 

-Ohhh..No, Stilinski, solo acabo de empezar.

Stiles se preparo para otra sucesión de puñetazos, cerro los ojos y encajo los dientes mientras rezaba porque no le doliera demasiado, aunque era difícil ya que le dolía tanto la cara que no notaba absolutamente nada. 

-¿Qué demonios? ¡¡NO!!- La voz de Danny sonó tan sorprendida que la curiosidad de hizo abrir los ojos. Lo hizo en el justo momento de ver como la cabeza de su atacante desaparecía bajo las fauces del famoso mutado espectador. 

Stiles se horrorizo al notar el abundante chorreón de sangre cayendo sobre su pecho e intento huir como pudo, llenándose el cuerpo de tierra que se pegaba a su cuerpo y se convertía en fango por culpa de la mezcla de sangre. Quiso vomitar mientras veía como el lobo destrozaba de una forma demasiado cruel el cuerpo de Danny que sonaba como si alguien estuviera rompiendo nueces. Sintió un escalofrió que le heló la columna; sobre todo cuando el animal abrió la boca y dejo caer al suelo lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su ex amigo y que Stiles identifico como un tórax bastante masticado y centro toda su atención en el. 

_Oh Dios Mio, oh Dios Mio. Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir._

No dejaba de repetir su mente mientras culeaba hacia atrás sin poder apartar la vista de la bestia que avanzaba hacia él lentamente. Era como una mal sueño, todo se movía increíblemente despacio, tanto que Stiles creía que estaba pegado al suelo, alzo una mano para alejarse un poco mas y sus dedos rozaron algo frió y metálico, aparto la vista solo un segundo y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho al ver lo que era: Su espada. 

_Tal vez no muera hoy._

Sonrió cerrando con rapidez los dedos sobre la empuñadura y alzando el metal como si fuera un bazoca. El mutado paro su avance durante un segundo escaso, un segundo que le sirvió a la mente de Stiles para centrarse lo suficiente y darse cuenta de quien era la mala bestia que tenia delante. Lo habia visto infinidad de veces pero nunca, en estos años, se habia enfrentado a él. 

-¿Papa?- La palabra se le escapo en un susurro. 

Aquel mutado color avellana, de mirada feroz y dientes afilados y teñidos de sangre que acababa de matar....No, no de matar, sino de salvarlo de Danny, no era otro que su padre.   
Stiles se quedo mirando durante lo que pareció una eternidad a la bestia y, sin siquiera percatarse de lo que hacia empezó a bajar la espada. Le había salvado, su padre le había salvado, puede que hubiera alguna cura, puede que aquello solo fuera una enfermedad que volvía a los hombres lobo loco y que ahora, después de casi diez años, la capacidad de curación de los lobos la estuviera erradicando, puede que.....Antes de que la espada bajara un centímetro mas su padre, el hombre que se había pasado toda su vida cuidandole hizo un ultimo sacrificio para que él pudiera vivir y se lanzo contra el filo de la espada, clavandosela en pleno corazón. El joven Stilinski ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, sintió el peso contra sus piernas, el recio y asqueroso pelo contra su piel y como la pringosa sangre corría por el frió acero hasta pringarle la mano y aun así no pudo reaccionar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse sentado viendo como su padre espiraba con una lengua demasiado animal dentro de su boca y un pequeño gemido lastimero mas digno de un perro que de un ser humano. 

-Lo siento tanto, Papa.-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Era necesario?....¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre para darme de razón?-Allison seguía a Scott por todo el campamento sin importarle que este fuera un autentico campo de batalla. 

-Si, es lo único que se me ocurre porque es la única razón.-Afirmo el hombre lobo esquivando a un humano y matando al mutado que lo atacaba de un solo zarpazo. 

Allison no podía aceptar aquella burda disculpa o teoría o lo que quiera que fuera. Quería algo mas, asi que agarro el único brazo de McCall y tiro de el para enfrentarlo. 

-Quiero una explicaron y la quiero ahora.-amenazo posicionando su larga espada contra el cuello del moreno. 

-Te quiero, Ally. -La frase fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.- Siempre te he querido y después de cinco años aun sigo sin entender como pudiste creerte una excusa tan tonta como esa de que no somos de los mismos mundos.- Si la primera frase la dejo noqueada, la segunda la dejo en Shock. 

-¿Qué?...¿Como?...¿Por...Por qué?.-Pregunto sintiéndose como una autentica estúpida. 

-Necesitaba que me odiaras, con todo tu corazón para llegar a este preciso momento. Todas las decisiones que has tomado, Ally. Todas las que yo he tomado, estaban destinadas a este preciso momento.- Hablo rápido y sin apartar la mirada de la cazadora. 

-¿Que momento?-Jadeo con los ojos llorosos porque....Scott la quería. 

Esta vez el hombre lobo no hablo, solo miro a un lado obligando a la mujer que siguiera su propia vista. Lo que le mostraron sus ojos hizo que un gran “clikc” sonara en su mente, porque, frente a ella no se encontraba otro que el joven McCall sujetándose su propio brazo mordido y a Derek, el joven Derek Hale a pocos metros luchando contra aquella zorra mutada. 

-Oh...Dios....Soy yo, la que te corta el brazo soy yo.- Jadeo llevándose las manos al rostro. 

-No hay tiempo que perder, Ally....Tienes que hacerlo...¡¡Aho...¡¡- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que alguien cayo sobre el como un saco. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los brazos le pesaban, la uñas le dolían de arañar aquella dura piel y el cansancio le atenazaba los músculos de las piernas. 

_¿Es que no piensa venir nadie a ayudarme.?_

Penso para si Derek sin dejar de lanzar zarpazos a “La reina” que parecía estar en igual condiciones que él. 

_Al menos te estoy haciendo daño, perra._

Se felicito para si. Tal vez, si seguía así, conseguiría acabar con todo el solo. Eso hizo que el Alpha que llevaba dentro aullara de antelación mientras que su parte humana no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño Stiles, en ese lobito con una mancha en el ojo que se sentiría orgulloso de él por haber sido el héroe sin saber que no existiría en su realidad. Ese pensamiento le hizo dudar, fue solo un instante, pero duro lo suficiente como para que la maldita loba lo aprovechara para cerrar las garras sobre su camiseta y lanzarlo al lado opuesto. Se habría roto la crisma sino fuera porque el manco Scott McCall paro su caída. 

-Maldita sea.-Gruño incorporandose un poco y disponiendose a volver al ataque pero un fuerte grito por parte del joven Scott paro su avance. 

-Derek, ayudame- Ordeno el manco McCall cogiendo el brazo mordido de su homologo y estirándolo.- Tenemos que salvarlo

-Me duele....- sollozo Scott mirando hacia otro lado. 

-Pero...La reina....

-El Alpha se encargara de ella, tu tienes que ayudarme.- Ordeno mirándolo para luego mirar a Allison.   
Derek miro en la dirección donde la reina había huido justo a tiempo de verse a si mismo, diez años mayor, siguiéndola. Lo único que pudo hacer Hale fue ver como desaparecía bajo la inmensidad del bosque y desearle suerte mentalmente. 

-¿Y tu, que?..-Gruño dirigiéndose a Allison.- .¿Ahora eres de los buenos?- Pregunto apretando los pies contra el suelo mientras cerraba los brazos contra el pecho de Scott para inmovilizarlo. La joven lo miro con el desconcierto en el rostro, como si ni siquiera ella misma supiera que hacia allí. 

-Tiene que estar aquí, Derek.-Informo Scott mirándola con un amor que era muy frecuente en el joven y estúpido McCall. 

-Por favor, no te vayas a poner pasteloso ahora.- Se asqueo rodando los ojos. 

Scott no pudo mas que sonreír y con tono divertido, como si no estuviera sujetando su propio brazo infectado soltó: 

-Tranquilo, viejo cascarrabias, solo voy a contarte el porque de que Ally este aquí por lo demas....Ya sabes...

-Spoliers....

-Exacto.- Rió. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rastro que dejo “La Reina” era tan claro que podría haberlo seguido el lobo mas torpe del planeta. Derek siguió el reguero de sangre sin ningún tipo de dificultad, era grueso y abundante, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Recordaba ese mismo día hacia 10 años con demasiada precisión; el cansancio, el miedo a lo desconocido, las ganas de que todo se acabara. Lo recordaba tan bien, lo había visto tantas veces en su cabeza que le parecía increíble que no supiera lo que iba a pasar a continuación. ¿Conseguiría matar “La Reina”? ¿Lo mataría ella a él? Era aterrador e increíblemente excitante. Por fin todo iba a acabar de una vez para bien o para mal y, sinceramente, esperaba que para bien. No se había dejado marcar por Stiles para que ahora se convirtiera en un Omega. Y mucho menos pensaba dejar a su pequeña y querida manada sola. No. Derek Hale iba a hacer las cosas bien e iba a acabar con esa maldita zorra que no sabia tener las piernas cerradas. 

Un gemido de dolor llamo su atención justo a la derecha. 

Todo su cuerpo se tenso, los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta y un gruñido de lo mas animal salia de su garganta. Estaba allí, esa jodida ramera estaba allí, detrás de un pequeño matorral que cubría su cuerpo. Un matorral demasiado pequeño para una loba tan grande. Ese pequeño detalle paso muy rápidamente por su mente pero enseguida quedo descartado. Todo olía a ella. La sangre, la tierra, toda esa pequeña parte del bosque apestaba a la loba mutada, la reina. Derek aparto de malos modos el matorral y descubrió el sangrante cuerpo que allí se refugiaba y lo que vio lo dejo completamente descolocado. 

Pelo rojizo, color cobre por todas partes; sangre, mucha mucha sangre y lo que mas le sorprendió...Un cuerpo...Un cuerpo humano, pero no uno cualquiera sino.....

-¿¿Lidya??-Fue solo un susurro. 

La joven pelirroja alzo la cabeza lentamente, sin fuerza y con una sonrisa pintada en su masacrado rostro. 

-Si que has tardado, idiota.- se mofo mientras escupia un poco de sangre. 

-¿Que?...¿Como?- No entendía absolutamente nada.¿Que hacia Lidya allí? ¿Como era posible que ella fuera “La Reina”? Era...Imposible. Los lobos no empezaron a reproducirse hasta hacia cinco años. - Te mordieron.- Se respondió a si mismo. 

-Exacto.- Concedió sentándose sobre su desnuda cadera. 

-Y como eres inmune a la mordedura de lobo, no mutaste. No al menos como deberías de haberlo hecho.

-Si pudiera aplaudirte lo haría.- Se carcajeo.- Cinco años, Derek, he estado cinco años repoblando a mi manada, igual que tu hacías con la tuya. Intentando que mis hijos te mataran mientras yo intentaba que Stiles se fijara en mi.

-¿Stiles?- Esa nueva información lo dejo completamente perplejo.- A ti nunca te ha gustado Stiles.

-Y no lo hacia, no al menos hasta que me mordieron. Fue verlo y.....Mmmmm....Entiendo perfectamente porque no lo dejas solo nunca. Su olor....Su olor es tan...pero tan....

-¡Calla!-Ordeno

-Pero ahora el que huele distinto eres tu. -Olisqueo la pelirroja.- Te has....Oh Dios, te has dejado marcar. Te has abierto de piernas para Stiles.- se burlo. 

-He dicho que te calles.-Mascullo sintiendo como las uñas le crecían. 

-¿Que se siente, Derek? ¿Que se siente cuando un simple y apestoso humano te sodomiza? Te utiliza y te marca como si fueras un perrito faldero.   
-He dicho...Que-te-calles.

-¿Como te follo Stiles? ¿Te puso a cuatro patas y te palmeo el culo? Oh...Joder,habria deseado....ARRGHHHH

No pudo terminar la frase, Derek le clavo las garras en ambos costados perforándole los pulmones. 

-He dicho...Que te calles.-Siseo. 

Lidya miro al cielo durante unos segundos, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba, luego bajo la mirada y sonrió dulcemente.

-Enhorabuena, Hale, has matado a “La Reina”. Pronto acabareis con los lobos mutados, pero ahi algo que se te escapa.-Alzo la mano lentamente y le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad.- El hechizo. 

-¿El hechizo?-Parpadeo sin comprender.

-El hechizo servia para encontrar la causa de porque los mutados aparecieron. 

-Ya la he encontrado.-Gruño clavando aun mas las uñas. 

Lydia tosió y escupió sangre para acto seguido reírse en una burbujeante y aterradora risa. 

-Exacto.- Felicito.- Y ahora tu y Scott vais a volver al pasado. Y....¿Recuerdas lo que le he hecho a Scott?

¿Lo que le había hecho a....? Derek se quedo sin aliento al recordar lo que paso cuando volvió a su tiempo, ahora lo comprendía todo y.....DIOS...

-NO...- susurro sacando las garras del cuerpo de Lydia y corriendo hacia donde su amigo McCall estaba. 

Antes de tocar el suelo, Lydia Martin estaba muerta. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Joder, Scott eso es demasiado retorcido e inteligente para ti.- Gruño Derek presionando el cuerpo del joven McCall que se revolvía de dolor. 

-Tuve ayuda.-Soltó el manco dedicándole una sonrisa. Eso le hizo sonreír. Al parecer Scott y él eran muy buenos amigos en aquel tiempo, una pena que no lo fueran en el siguiente. 

-¿ Y para que te cortara el brazo tu novia tenias que estar cinco años sin verla y romperle el corazón?. ¿No habría sido mas fácil estar juntos y pedírselo? Seguro que ella lo haría con tal de salvarte la vida.-Razono sin poder creerse lo complicado de ese plan.

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto Scott y para acto seguido volverse hacia la cazadora y ordenarle que le cortara el brazo. La mujer no se movió, solo dejo que sus ojos bailaran de un hombre a otro sin saber que hacer.- Ally...Necesito que lo hagas. 

-Yo....Yo...No puedo.

-¿Como que no puedes?-Gruño Derek sin poder creérselo.

-Yo....Es que...No....

-Por el Amor de Dios, este gilipollas te ha hecho sufrir durante cinco años. Te ha arrebatado cinco años de pura felicidad, de levantarte acurrucada con el por las mañanas y te ha privado de sus pastelosas miradas de cachorrito. Maldita sea, incluso podrías tener un par de críos ahora.- Regaño Derek completamente alucinado de lo estúpida que podía ser esa mujer. Si no conseguia hacerla reaccionar y que le cortara el brazo, el joven Scott moriría, y ya tenia demasiadas muertes a sus espaldas. Ademas, Stiles nunca le perdonaría que volviera sin su mejor amigo.

-¿Críos?-La mente de la mujer pareció activarse y Derek vio la oportunidad. 

-Por lo menos dos. Un niño y una niña, morenos, preciosos y con esos ojitos que tanto te gustan que......

Ally alzo la espada sobre su cabeza y con un grito corto tanto la verborrea de Derek como medio brazo de Scott que grito de puro dolor. La sangre infectada salio disparada del cuerpo del lobo que empezó casi al instante a curarse rápidamente, consiguiendo que Allison se horrorizara y tirara la espada al suelo. 

-Joder, mujer. ¿Es que no puedes cortar un frágil brazo de un tirón?- Hale cogió la espada con la mano derecha y la tendió hacia la mujer para que volveria a cogerla y terminara el trabajo pero la mente de Ally parecía haberse bloqueado. -COGELA, MALDITA SEA. 

Lo ultimo que vio Derek antes de que un fortísimo brillo le cegara fue la cara de Allison alargando la mano para coger una espada que nunca mas volvería a ver. 

Derek parpadeo durante unos segundos completamente desorientado, sentía el estomago del revés y tenia unas ganas horribles de vomitar. No sabia donde estaba, solo recordaba que tenia que encontrar a Scott; tenia que cortarle el brazo, contra ante mejor. Intento orientarse, alzo la nariz y le llego el conocido olor de la ciudad, la polucion y un poco de basura, unos olores muy comunes en su tiempo pero no en el de “La Reina”. Eso hizo que se incorporara, utilizando de bastón la espada, y a punto estuvo de perder pie cuando confirmo con sus propios ojos que, efectivamente, se encontraba en su tiempo.

¿Como demonios ha pasado?

Ante sus ojos se encontraba el acueducto original completamente intacto, sin rasto de ningún mutado ni batalla alguna. De hecho parecía un precioso lugar para hacer picnic. 

Consiguió incorporarse por muy poco. Abrió la boca para llamar al Beta cuando oyo su nombre con un hilo de voz. 

-Derek....Lo noto.

Esa frase le hizo olvidarse por completo de todo lo que no era realmente importante y centrarse en el joven que tenia delante, la visión no pudo mas que encogerle el corazón, Scott McCall, adolescente rebelde y un poco tonto de rodillas ante el, con el brazo derecho completamente curado y extendido lo mas lejos posible de su cuerpo. 

-Noto como se apodera de mi, como sube por mi brazo. El corte lo ha relentizado pero....- El Beta alzo la vista con aquellos famosos ojos de cachorrito y lo miro con pena.- Matame, no quiero convertirme en uno de ellos. 

Y vale, vale que Derek había deseado matar al estúpido de McCall infinidad de veces pero esa no era una de ellas. No cuando había visto en el tipo de hombre que se había convertido, un hombre digno de su confianza y de su camada -si alguna vez tenia alguna- Un hombre que había sacrificado cinco años de su vida con la mujer que amaba con tal de salvar el planeta. 

_Un héroe hace lo correcto._

La voz del pequeño Stiles, el Stiles que nunca nacería en esa época apareció en su mente. Si, puede que lo mas fácil seria matar a Scott pero aquello no era lo correcto. Y, diablos, el queria hacer lo correcto, aunque solo fuera por una vez. Así que sin pensarlo mucho alzo la espada sobre su cabeza, una espada Samurai y sin mas miramientos la descargo sobre el musculoso brazo de Scott que aulló de dolor. Tal y como paso la primera vez con Allison el brazo no se desprendió del cuerpo a la primera y enseguida empezó a curarse, reteniendo así la el avance de la infección. 

-Dios...Que dolor.- lloriqueo el joven con lagrimas en los ojos. 

-A la tercera va la vencida.-Soltó Derek descargando una vez mas la espada contra el brazo infectado y esta vez, si, cortándolo de raíz.- ¡¡SI¡¡ - Grito victorioso Derek viendo como el brazo rodaba sobre si mismo y se alejaba de ellos. - Scott ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto tirando la espada al suelo y cerrando ambas manos sobre el rostro del muchacho, obligandolo a mirarlo. Al joven le costo un buen rato enfocar pero la capacidad de curación del lobo ya estaba empezando a hacer efecto y pronto le sonrio con una mueca cansada. 

-Sip, estoy bien.- Jadeo dándole un golpecito en el hombro con el unico brazo que tenia.- Al final no conseguimos que volvería con mi brazo.- Se quejo poniendo un adorable puchero.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Derek con una sonrisa igual de cansada.-Creo que deberíamos de cogerlo y...¿Donde esta?- pregunto mirando hacia donde se suponía que debía estar el brazo cercenado y que se hallaba completamente vació. 

Ambos lobos barrieron el suelo con una mirada rápida para comprobar, horrorizados, que el famoso brazo rodaba alegremente cuesta abajo en dirección....Al rió. 

-Oh mierda....- Fue lo único que dijo Scott que enseguida empezó a moverse, arrastrarse a cuatro patas con una gran dificultad debido a la falta de apoyo. Derek enseguida lo imito salvo que el estaba exhausto debido a la pelea y el estrés.- No podemos dejar que caiga al río, si no lo hacemos todo lo que hemos hecho sera en vano. 

-Lo se...

-Tienes que darte prisa, Derek. Yo no puedo.

-Lo se...

Derek gateo todo lo rápido que pudo sin apartar la mirada del maldito brazo, sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando vio como la extremidad caía alegremente por el borde del río, por un momento Hale creyó que el brazo de Scott le estaba saludando, haciéndole burlas porque después de todo lo que habían pasado, no habían conseguido salvar al mundo. Así que Derek actuó a la desesperada y, lanzándose como si fuera un jugador de Béisbol, se estiro cuan largo era rezando porque su mano llegara a coger el brazo. Fue un segundo, solo un segundo en el que creyó que se le escaparía pero, al final, lo consiguió. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre el codo muerto de McCall.

Nadie se movió durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Scott de rodillas a escasos metros del cuerpo de Derek, del cual no podia ver nada mas que las piernas ya que la parte superior estaba completamente escondida por culpa del golpe. 

-¿Lo tienes?-susurro con miedo 

-Si.- Derek se sentó en el borde y estiro el brazo sobre su cabeza enseñándolo de forma triunfal. Solo fue un gesto inocente, un leve zarandeo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que una gota de sangre putrefacta se escapara del brazo y cayera al agua sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. 

-MIERDA....-Gruñeron los dos a la vez. 

CONTINUARA. 

Ay, los pobres, con lo mal que lo han pasado para al final que pase esto xDDD


	8. Chapter 8

Siento haber tardado tanto...perdon ^^

CAPITULO 8

Tanto Derek como Scott observaron como la maldita gota de sangre se perdía dentro del acueducto que abastecía Beacon Hills, aclarando por fin el porque la forma aleatoria de las victimas que se convertían en lobos. La infección estaba en el agua. Así que todo dependía de quien abriera el grifo en ese momento. 

-Todo esto para nada.- Susurro Scott llevándose la mano al hombro y acariciando con nostalgia el hueco donde se suponía que debía estar su brazo. 

Un pequeño silencio se apodero de ambos. Derek quería decir muchas cosas, quería maldecir, gritar, gruñir e incluso pegarse porque, al final, no había conseguido ser el héroe, como siempre volvía a ser el estúpido que jodía todo. Como con su familia, con Paige, incluso con Jennifer. 

Quería llorar. 

Como una cría de siete años. 

Pero se trago las lagrimas, todas y cada una de ellas. Ya lloraría cuando estuviera solo, en su derruida mansión, sin la mirada de pena de Scott. 

-¿Como voy a explicárselo a mi madre?- Susurro el joven acariciándose el inexistente brazo. 

Derek resoplo con pesar. 

-Yo lo haré.- Soluciono dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo para darle ánimos. -Vamos....Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con mi brazo?- Esa pregunta hizo que el Alpha bajara la mano hacia la extremidad que aun sujetaba en su brazo. 

-Primero te llevare a casa y luego la llevare a Deaton, lo mismo consigue encontrar un antídoto o algo. 

-No lo hará.- El rostro de Scott, a falta de una palabra mejor, era de pura pena y Derek sabia lo que le pasaba porque él mismo la había sufrido una infinidad de veces. McCall se sentía un fracasado. Y no, no podía permitir eso, ya estaba él, Derek Hale para sentirse como tal, así que, apretó la mano que tenia sobre el hombro del joven y lo zarandeo suavemente. 

-Si lo hará. Anda, vamos, que tengo un montón de cosas que contarte.-Esas palabras no hicieron efecto en el joven pero Derek sabia como hacer que le prestara atención.- Se porque Allyson y tu no estabais juntos y es algo genial que se te ocurrió a ti solito.- Mintió empujando al joven camino arriba mientras empezaba a relatarle todo el asunto de Ally. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de los McCall, lo hicieron un poco mejor de ánimos, al final no podían hacer nada para arreglar lo que habían pasado, así que lo mejor seria buscar una solución, al menos ahora tenían algo por lo que empezar: El brazo de Scott. ¿Quien sabe? Lo mismo Deaton encontraba algo. 

Derek sabia que era engañarse ya que, seguramente, eso le paso al antiguo Derek, al que estaba viviendo diez años en el futuro pero...No perdía nada por intentarlo, así que, dejaría a Scott con su madre, aguantaría el chaparrón de la mujer por no haber cuidado de su hijo y se iría a ver al maldito veterinario para que le echara otra bronca. 

O al menos esa era la idea porque se quedaron petrificados nada mas cruzar la esquina y divisar la casa del joven lobo. Y no porque la casa estuviera sitiada por lobos mutados sino porque, en el porche, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, se encontraba el mismo Scott McCall y Allyson. Un Scott que aun tenia los dos brazos. 

-Pero...¿Que coño...?-Fue lo primero que salio de los labios de Derek. 

La reacción del lobo manco fue un poco mas temperamental: Gruñir y dar un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a arrancar a su novia de los brazos de....¿Si mismo?

-¿Que vas a hacer?-Paro Derek agarrándolo del único brazo. 

-¿Que va a ser? ¡Salvarla¡

-¿De quien? ¿De ti?

-Ese no soy yo....Yo soy yo.   
Derek parpadeo ante lo estúpida de la conversación y opto por hacer lo mas sensato. 

-Huélelo- Ordeno. Y, curiosamente, Scott lo hizo, alzo la cabeza un poco e inspiro. La expresión que se dibujo en su cara fue tan divertida que Derek tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no reírse a carcajadas. 

-No puede ser.....Soy yo...¿Como?....¿Como es posible?

-Ni idea pero lo averiguaremos. De momento....Sera mejor que nos vayamos. 

-¿Deaton?

-Deaton.- Confirmo el Alpha. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una rápida visita al veterinario les confirmo sus mas terribles sospechas. No solo habían vuelto al pasado y habían infectado el agua con la sangre de Scott sino que ¡¡HABIAN VUELTO SEIS MESES ANTES¡¡ 

-Genial.- Mascullo Scott acercándose a la pared mas cercana y golpeándose suavemente contra ella-Todo esto es culpa mía. Si no hubiera encontrado ese maldito manuscrito, no hubiéramos viajado al pasado y nada de esto habría pasado.- Soltó sin dejar de golpearse la frente. 

-Me temo que estas en un error.- Interrumpió el veterinario, hablo lento como se suponía que tenia que hablar un autentico maestro Jedi.- El destino tiene muchos caminos pero ya esta escrito. Da igual cuantas veces intentes cambiarlo, siempre encontrara la manera para que, lo que tenga que pasar, pase. 

-¿Eso significa que Scott y yo estábamos destinados a provocar el Apocalipsis?-Gruño Derek todo malas pulgas. 

-Si.- La respuesta fue tan directa que los dejo a ambos shockeados. 

Un largo periodo de tiempo paso, uno en el que no sabían que iban a hacer a continuación. 

-Por lo que me habéis contado, no sabíais que volvíais 6 meses antes, sino solo un día. Así que deduzco que durante todo este tiempo lo que hicisteis fue cazar a los lobos que descubristeis y esconderos, ¿No?. - El tono de voz fue tan condescendiente que a ambos lobos le entraron ganas de partirle la cara. -¿Tenéis algún lugar?- Ambos negaron con la cabeza.- Bien, Scott puede quedarse aquí, su olor no destacara mucho ya que se pasa casi todo el día conmigo. Mientras el joven Scott esta trabajando, el viejo puede cazar. 

-Yo no soy viejo.- lloriqueo McCall arrancando una sonrisa de ambos hombres. Una sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto Deaton comenzó a hablar. 

-Pero no tengo sitio para ti, Derek. Tienes que buscar un sitio donde nadie te busque. ¿Tienes algún sitio?

No. 

La verdad era que no tenia ningún sitio a donde ir. Solo la maldita mansión Hale, el Loft estaba completamente destrozado. Dios, ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Donde iba a meterse durante 6 jodidos meses? Tal vez podría sobrevivir en el bosque y.......

-Pues sip, lo tengo.- Soltó sintiendo como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y regañándose por no haber caído antes en la cuenta. 

-Tío, eso ha dado mucho miedo.-Soltó Scott al ver su expresión. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En teoría era muy fácil. Solo tenia que colarse en la casa de Stiles y explicarle todo pero....claro....Era Stiles y nada era fácil con él. Entrar en la casa fue relativamente sencillo, lo que no lo fue tanto fue hacerle entender a ese estúpido e hiperactivo adolescente que no era ningún demonio, ni clon, ni nada de nada. Así que allí estaba, en la habitación del mejor amigo de Scott con un cabreo de mil pares de narices y asesinando al hijo del Sheriff con la mirada porque, el muy...IDIOTA, le había encerrado en un circulo de esos de ceniza de los cuales ningún hombre lobo podía salir mientras el chico se pegaba a la pared completamente asustado. 

-De verdad, Stiles, voy a matarte cuando salga de aquí.- Amenazo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos rojos. Sabia que estaba haciéndolo mal, incluso sabia que tenia que en realidad no debería de estar enfadado, mas bien todo lo contrario. Stiles ya no era el niñato asustadizo que salia corriendo ante cualquier problema, ahora era capaz, el sólito, de cazar a un lobo -y no uno cualquiera si no un Alpha- y sin siquiera sudar. A parte de que también estaba el pequeño detalle de que el joven que tenia delante no era el mismo que conocería diez años en el futuro, el joven al que amenazaba seguía rapado y poseía un cuerpo flacucho de lo mas frágil. Un cuerpo que a Derek no le importaría empotrar contra la pared y lamer desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de la nariz. Se regaño a si mismo por pensar eso. No era el momento de imaginarse esas cosas; sobre todo cuando ese estúpido crio estaba a punto de llamarle a él, al Derek Hale de su tiempo, para preguntarle si tenia un hermano gemelo y no se lo había dicho a nadie.- Cuelga el teléfono.-Siseo entre dientes. 

-Joder, tío, eres un artista de las fotocopias, eso ha sonado totalmente al Derek Hale que conozco. 

-¿Sera porque soy él?-Gruño cruzándose de brazos. 

-Si, claro, ¿Te imaginas que me lo creo? Podría habérmelo creído si no hubiera visto, hoy mismo con mis propios ojos, a una mala copia de hombre lobo que casi me arranca la cabeza y....

-¿Un lobo mutado?- No le dejo terminar. ¿Ya habían empezado las mutaciones? ¿Tan pronto? Si solo llevaban varias horas desde que se había infectado el agua. ¿Como era posible?. 

La respuesta le llego tan alta y tan clara que le dejo sin respiración. Al parecer tanto él como Scott hicieron un buen trabajo de caza ya que solo se encontraban uno o dos cada pocas semanas, al menos hasta que Scott encontro el pergamino con el viaje en el tiempo. 

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Hermanos tuyos?-Pico Stiles con el teléfono en la mano y su numero a medio marcar. 

-Stiles, escúchame y escucharme bien porque te aseguro que soy el autentico Derek Hale.- Comenzó a decir, y al parecer tuvo que hacerlo de alguna manera especial porque el chico dejo el móvil olvidado en el escritorio y lo escucho atentamente. 

Se paso dos horas hablando, explicándole al adolescente todo lo que había pasado, desde el viaje al futuro hasta como se encontraría Beacon Hills diez años después. Como es evidente, el joven no se creyó ni una sola palabra. 

-Esta bien, si no me crees a mi. Ve a ver a Deaton. Allí esta Scott. 

-¿El manco?- Se mofo. Derek no se digno a responder, solo le mando una de sus miradas asesinas.- Claro, y quieres que te deje aquí, en mi casa, para que cuando vuelvas te me tires al cuello y me destroces la garganta con los dientes, ¿No?

-No puedo salir de aquí.-Recordó.- Ahora, ve. Yo me quedo aquí. Te lo prometo.- Gruño alzando los dedos como si fuera un boy scout spicopata consiguiendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal del hijo del Sheriff. 

-No se quien te ha hecho, tío, pero ha bordado hasta los mas pequeños detalles.- Gimió tragando saliva.

-¡Ve¡.- Ordeno en un bramido. Y por muy increíble que pareciera, Stiles le obedeció dejándolo completamente solo en su cuarto.- Va a ser una espera muy larga y aburrida.- susurro una vez oyó el Jeep alejarse. Ese idiota no le había dejado la luz encendida, ni la tele puesta, ni siquiera un jodido libro a mano para que pudiera distraerse ¿Que iba a hacer durante todo el tiempo que estuviera solo? 

Derek toco de forma distraída la barrera invisible que lo mantenía encerrado, esta se activo al instante, haciéndole saber que,aunque no la viera, estaba allí y que mas le valía tener cuidado. Resoplo. Conociendo a ese chico estaba claro que tardaría HORAS en volver y......Un olor de lo mas dulce capto su atención, al principio ni siquiera lo noto debido a la estresante situación en la que estaba pero ahora que estaba solo.......

-Mmmmmmm....- El lobo aspiro hondo, llenándose las fosas nasales de aquel olor que lo embriagaba, no le costo mucho trabajo saber que es lo que era....El aroma de Stiles. Abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando la habitación: Libros de Licantropia y bachiller se mezclaban de forma extraña, fotos con Scott y su padre, ropa desperdigada por todas partes y....La cama.....La cama completamente desecha, como si quien hubiera dormido allí se hubiese levantado con tanta prisa que no le dio tiempo a hacerla. Casi pudo imaginarse al adolescente saltando de ella mientras se quejaba de que llegaba tarde al instituto. 

Eso le arranco una tonta sonrisa. 

Bueno, tal vez no seria una espera tan aburrida, puede que no pudiera moverse del sitio pero tenia sus sentidos de hombre lobo que podían ayudarle a conocer un poco mejor a su Beta. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Stiles volvió a su casa la media luna brillaba alta en el cielo. Al final el intruso tenia toda la razón, no era un clon ni un demonio, era el autentico Derek Hale, un Derek que viajo al futuro y que ahora estaba en el pasado. Era demasiado complicado pero supo que todo cierto cuando, nada mas entrar en el veterinario, vio a Scott con un brazo amputado y a Deaton examinando dicho brazo con máximo cuidado. 

Scott no le contó mucho. Solo que todo salio increíblemente mal y que habían vuelto seis jodidos meses antes de tiempo, que deberían de haber vuelto al día siguiente de su marcha y que ahora tenían que esconderse hasta que el Derek y Scott de su tiempo dieran el salto hacia el futuro. 

Lo dicho, todo era muy complicado. 

Así que ahora estaba en su casa, delante de la puerta de su habitación, preguntándose que demonios hacia Derek allí. Odia entender porque Scott se quedaba con Deaton pero....¿Derek? Porque ir hasta la casa del Sheriff donde podría encontrarse con cualquiera de sus amigos. 

-Bueno....Supongo que tendré que preguntárselo.- Pensó para si mientras llenaba los pulmones de aire para darse valor. 

La puerta se abrió en silencio, o al menos él no oyó ningún tipo de ruido, solo podía oír su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho. No entro en el cuarto, solo se quedo mirando la oscuridad de su habitación y como la escasa luz de las farolas de la calle recortaba la figura de Derek Hale, un hombre lobo que llevaba varias horas esperándolo, encerrado en un circulo mágico de ceniza. Stiles trago saliva, no tenia ningún súper poder pero podía oír y sentir el enfado del Alpha. Todo su cuerpo se lleno de sudor en cuanto los ojos rojos del lobo se iluminaron en la noche, dándole un aspecto aterrador. 

-¿De....Derek?- gimoteo entrando dentro del cuarto, frotándose las manos contra los pantalones vaqueros. 

-Ya has visto a Scott.- Pregunto sin preguntar. Fue algo raro, era como una orden pero sin llegar a serlo. 

-Si....Si....- Asintió bajando la cabeza. - Me lo ha contado todo pero.....

-¿Pero?.- Pura mala leche Hale en cada una de las letras. 

-No ha sabido explicarme porque...Porque has escogido mi casa para …..Ya sabes. ….

Stiles oyó un gran suspiro que se escapo de la nariz del Alpha y acto seguido noto como todo el ambiente se relajaba visiblemente. 

-¿Por que he venido aquí para pasar estos seis meses?-Pregunto con el tono de voz mas tranquilo. -Ya lo hice la ultima vez que Scott y tu me metisteis en problemas ¿Recuerdas?

Al joven le costo un buen rato saber de que estaba hablando pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo recordó. Derek se refería a cuando Scott le acuso de asesinato y el lobo fue a refugiarse a su casa porque...¿Quien iba a buscar a un fugitivo en casa del Sheriff? Muy listo. 

-Pero.....¿Que pasa si el Derek de mi tiempo viene a verme?-Pregunto acercándose hasta el lobo que no se movió. Stiles pudo divisar solo una parte del rostro de Derek ya que el resto estaba oculto por culpa de la oscuridad de la noche, dándole un aspecto de lo mas exótico y aterrador al mismo tiempo. 

-No vendrá. Estará demasiado ocupado con los lobos mutados. - Soluciono.- Créeme, lo he vivido.

El corazón del adolescente dio un salto en el sitio, ¿Era cosa suya o Derekloboamargado Hale acababa de hacer una broma y OH DIOS MIO NO ME LO PUEDO CREER había coronado dicha broma con una sonrisa? Sin duda la oscuridad le pasaba malas pasadas. Lo mejor seria encender la luz porque a este paso iba a terminar viendo cosas que no eran. El delgado cuerpo giro sobre sus talones, dispuesto a encender la luz pero nunca llego a su objetivo ya que una fuerte mano se cerro sobre su brazo y tiro con fuerza hacia el lado opuesto. Antes de darse cuenta estaba incrustado en el gran pecho del lobo que lo miraba de forma extraña, como si quisiera devorarlo y chupar sus huesos. 

-Te has liberado....¿Como?...-Jadeo sintiendo la punta de la nariz de Hale contra la suya. 

-Nunca dejes la ventana y la puerta abierta, hay corriente. 

La mente de Stiles hizo el resto. El viento arrastro la ceniza que mantenía al lobo encerrado dejándolo libre. 

-Ooooh y has dejado que creyera que estaba a salvo todo este tiempo cuando podrías haberme matado. Eres un lobo muy malo.- Pico Stiles sorprendiéndose a si mismo. No supo porque pero el tono de voz le salio demasiado picaron. 

-No sabes cuanto....

-¿Pero sabes que?...Lobo Amargado esta sigue siendo mi casa y siguen siendo mis reglas así que si quieres quedarte a vivir aquí tienes que....

-Si, lo se, ceñirme a ellas.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek estaba de los nervios, sabia que vivir con Stiles no iba a ser nada fácil, no tanto por evitar a su padre, el Sheriff rara vez estaba en casa, si no por controlarse y no arrancarle la ropa al muchacho que parecía completamente ajeno a sus intentos de conquistarle. Y vale que no eran unos intentos muy buenos pero...Joder....Que él las únicas veces que ligo fue con Paige (que acabo muerta) y Karen (que mato a toda su familia) así que podría decirse que estaba un poco (bastante) oxidado en eso de “ligar”. Pero aun así lo intentaba, ya prácticamente no gruñía -Solo lo hacia de vez en cuando y cuando Stiles se ponía muy pesado- y no estaba todo el tiempo con el ceño fruncido pero..COMO NO IBA A FRUNCIRLO SI SU BETA NO SE DABA CUENTA DE NADA.   
Soltó un gruñido mientras se deslizaba dentro del dormitorio de Stiles, lo hizo por la ventana, como siempre y como siempre todo estaba en el mas profundo de los silencios. ¿Se podía saber donde coño se metía ese chico? La respuesta le llego rápidamente, estaría con el Scott de su tiempo, normal. O a lo mejor le estaba dando el coñazo a su Derek. Ja, casi no podía esperar a que pasaran diez años para verle la cara de gilipollas que se le pondrá cuando descubra quien es su Beta. Ahora entendía perfectamente la cara de superioridad que se le pintaba en la cara al Derek futurista. Si, sin duda iba a vengarse de si mismo a base de bien pero ahora lo único que quería era una larga y deliciosa ducha, en silencio y sin nada de Stiles acariciándole los oídos, cosas como su corazón, su voz, su respiración y que dificultaban mucho el ducharse tranquilamente, sobre todo porque ese niñato no se quedaba quieto. Era un no parar y si al menos pudiera meterlo en la ducha con él, pues vale, pero no podía porque, tal y como había dicho antes, Stiles seguía pensando que lo que quería era arrancarle la garganta con los dientes y nop, lo que quería era arrancarle gemidos y suplicas mientras se corría como un poseso contra su mano. 

Se desnudo lentamente, dejando caer la ropa manchad de sangre en el suelo mientras se dirigiaal cuarto de baño. Había sido una mierda de día, habían encontrado una guarida de mutados de la cual casi no salen con vida. Fue una batalla épica, seis lobos contra ellos dos. ¿El resultado? Las seis anomalías muertas, ellos dos bastante magullados y la camiseta de Derek completamente destrozada. ¿Que mierda le pasaba a todo el mundo con sus camisetas que siempre terminaban hechas jirones?   
La pregunta se perdió rápidamente en su mente. Estaba demasiado cansado y magullado pero nada que una larga y caliente ducha no pudiera arreglar. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles sabia que no iba a ser fácil convivir seis meses con Derek, alias el tío mas amargado del planeta y que, a pesar de dormir en un colchón hinchable, se levantaba como si acabara de salir de una portada de GQ, pero una cosa era tener que ponerse cara a la pared para evitar ver la increíble espalda del Alpha cada vez que abría los ojos porque...Holaaaaaaa.......Puede que estuviera disfrutando como un enano de pasar casi todas las mañanas y las noches con el objeto de su estúpido enamoramiento juvenil. Joder, pensaba que ya había pasado esa etapa con Lydia pero nop, estaba tremendamente equivocado porque fue entrar un día en la mansión Hale y ver a Derek con su cara de malas pulgas y PLAS.....Enamoradito perdido del tío mas guapo y peligroso de Beacon Hills. Y claro, tener a Derek con ese pelo de recién levantado, sentado en su cocina, tomándose un cafelito con mas leche que café porque.... _El café me pone nervioso, Stiles_ como si fueran una pareja de novios pues como que no. Por que por un lado estaba encantado de la vida pero por otro era una autentica tortura. Porque Derek no se daba cuenta de lo apestosamente sexy que era pero Stiles si lo hacia y claro, el resultado era que terminaba viendo cosas donde no había; como la primera mañana que se despertó y juraría que vio a Derek mirándolo fijamente con cara de no haber visto nunca algo tan bonito pero claro, eran imaginaciones suyas porque en cuanto parpadeo, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba mirando el lobo era como se le caía la baba al haber dormido con la boca abierta. Igual que el tercer día, cuando Derek bajo en camiseta de tirantes, luciendo musculo y esa cara de malas pulgas que le ponía como una moto y le pidió que le pusiera un café largo de leche. No tardo ni medio segundo en ponerse en movimiento, era la primera vez que coincidía con el lobo a esa hora y no sabia de que tipo era Derek por las mañanas pero por como era por las tardes, en la cual su frase favorita era: Te matare, Stiles, seguro que era de los que, nada mas despegarse de la cama, le estampaba el puño en la cara. Pero...Noooooooo, Derek no era de esos, nop, no señor, Derek resulto ser de los que se queda “planchado” sobre la silla mas cercana y parece un gatito de pocos meses que lucha por mantenerse despierto. A Stiles casi se le cae la taza de las manos cuando le confeso que echara mas leche.

Así que sip, por un lado estaba contento por vivir con Derek y que este no le estampara cada dos por tres contra alguna pared para amenazarlo pero por otro no lo estaba tanto porque se estaba pillando demasiado, tanto que veía cosas que NO podían ser. Así que mas le valía dejarse de tantas tonterías y centrarse porque al final el único que iba a salir lastimado de aquella situación era él mismo. 

-Venga, Stiles, baja de las nubes y ayúdame.- Su padre le arrastro a la realidad dándole un pequeño empujón a la puerta de entrada de la casa mientras cargaba cuatro bolsas en cada mano.- Sinceramente, hijo, ya se que estas en edad de crecimiento, pero lo que comes últimamente no es normal. 

Y claro que no lo era, porque la mayoría de toda esa comida no era para él era para el lobo amargado que dormía a los pies de su cama. 

- _Ojala_ -Pensó para si para acto seguido regañarse por pensarlo. No, no debería de tener esos pensamientos, se suponía que tenia que pensar en Hale como el amargado que era y no como el tío macizo con el que no le importaría perder la virginidad. _-Mierda_ -Lloriqueo.

Estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa mas cercana cuando una ligera brisa le acaricio la piel; era una brisa muy conocida que le llegaba siempre que entraba en casa, recordandole que otra vez se le había olvidado bajar la ventana. El problema era, que esa tarde, cuando salio, SI la bajo, aunque no le echara el pestillo, y si lo recuerda es porque hacia un frio de mil pares de narices. 

-Brrrr.....Que frio.- Anuncio su padre como hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.- ¿Te has dejado la ventana abierta otra vez? 

Y por estas cosas, señoras y señores, su padre era el Sheriff del Beacon Hills.

-Que tonto soy.- Fingió de mala manera mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. -Tranquilo, voy a cerrarla.

Subió las escaleras como si el mis mismo Peter Hale le estuviera persiguiendo y se cayo de culo cuando, nada mas entrar en su cuarto vio un reguero de ropa ensangrentada que le hizo temer lo peor. Allí había demasiada sangre y la ropa estaba demasiado destrozada, no sabia lo que había pasado pero podía deducirlo perfectamente por el estado del tejido. Sin duda había sido una pelea impresionante, una de esas en las que Derek termina echo un amasijo de golpes. 

_Derek_

Miro de un lado a otro buscando al lobo. Su ropa estaba allí y por lo tanto él también debería estar ¿No?. Busco por todo su cuarto, incluso dentro del armario, no lo encontró, eso le hizo respirar aliviado, tal vez el hombre lobo solo paso por casa para cambiarse de ropa y volver a salir para destrozar lobos. Sip, sin duda era algo muy de Derek Hale. Ese pensamiento hizo que se relajara visiblemente, al menos hasta que su padre le grito desde el primer piso: 

-¿¿Te estas duchando?? Stiles ¡¡Baja ahora mismo y ayúdame con la compra¡¡

Y vale, él no se estaba duchando, así que....si no era el....¿Quien?....

-Oh...Dios...Mio....

-Maldita sea, muchacho, voy a subir allí y voy a sacarte de la ducha por las orejas.   
Stiles se quedo petrificado en el sitio nada mas oír esa frase. Por lógica el que estaba en la ducha era Derek y como su padre intentara hacer lo que tenia en mente.....Terminaría sin padre....Así que....

-¡¡OH DIOS MIO¡¡¡-Soltó en un gemido mientras se quitaba la camiseta y salia dirección a la ducha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Derek entro en la pequeña ducha con un gruñido, esa maldita cosa era demasiado pequeña, vale que estaba acostumbrado a vivir con poca cosa pero..¿Esa ducha? Esa ducha era el Infierno para cualquier persona que midiera mas de 1,70 y sobrepasara los 70 kilos. Maldita sea, no podía girarse sin que la cortina se le pegara al cuerpo. Aun así se resigno. Hoy estaba solo e iba a disfrutar, iba a darse una ducha larga y placentera y ...Que coño...Iba a tocarse. Había matado a cuatro lobos mutados ese día y Scott otros dos, así que se merecía un regalo, ademas como no lo hiciera iba a cometer una locura, una que implicaba a un Stiles con los pantalones por los tobillos y él de rodillas lamiendo al chico por todas partes. Así que sip, hoy iba a tocarse e iba a hacerlo hasta que se corriera como un camión, aunque con el aroma de su Beta por todas partes dudaba mucho que fuera a durar; mas bien todo lo contrario. 

Un gemido de puro placer se le escapo nada mas sentir el agua cálida recorrer su cuerpo, si, sin duda aquello era vida. ¿Como había podido vivir durante tanto tiempo en la Mansión Hale sin agua caliente? ….Ah...Si, por el tema de la culpabilidad, sip, claro....Desecho enseguida esos pensamientos, no sabia cuanto tiempo iban a tardar los Stilinski en volver así que mejor se daba prisa en hacer sus cosas para luego poder disfrutar de una señora ducha en la que no saldría hasta que estuviera arrugado. Se concentro en su futuro Beta, en la primera noche que durmió en su habitación, con el muchacho justo en la cama de al lado. No podía verle bien ya que él estaba en un colchón hinchable pero con sus sentidos de lobo tampoco le hacia falta; podía olerlo, oírlo y casi sentirlo. Esa noche, como es normal, no paso absolutamente nada pero eso no significaba que su mente estuviera de acuerdo. De hecho en su mente no se quedaba en el colchón completamente concentrado en no moverse, sino que se levantaba y se metía dentro de la cama de Stiles, el cual nada mas notarlo a su lado se resistiría y lucharía contra él, al menos durante un rato porque en el momento en el que le metiera la mano en los calzoncillos sabia que el adolescente iba a dejarse hacer todo lo que quisiera. 

Con ese tipo de pensamientos se llevo la mano hacia la entrepierna y sonrió al encontrarse completamente duro, hacia años que no lo estaba tanto; deslizo su mano arriba y abajo, lentamente, notando como su polla se endurecía aun mas de solo de imaginarse como Stiles se revolvería contra él, fingiendo liberarse mientras se agarraba a sus hombros. Le gustaba así, que se resistiera, aunque solo fuera de forma simbólica, no sabia porque pero no podía imaginarse a su Beta siendo completamente sumiso. 

-Ah...- Un gemido se le escapo al acariciarse la punta, imaginándose que su pulgar en realidad era el del chico que le preguntaría si lo estaba haciendo bien. 

Todo iba de maravilla, espectacularmente genial, tanto que si seguía así ni siquiera llegaría a metersela a Stiles en su fantasía, se quedaría todo en una pequeña paja de lo mas simple pero..Que diablos, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tocarse y con el objeto de su deseo pululando a su alrededor y estaba solo. ¿A quien le importaba si duraba cuatro segundos?

Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando....La puerta del baño se abrió haciendo que se le parara el corazón, había estado tan concentrado en sus cosas que no se había percatado de que alguien había entrado en la casa y le había cogido con los pantalones bajados...Literalmente. Casi se muere cuando la cortina del baño se abrió revelándole a un Stiles tal y como vino al mundo que empujándolo contra la pared se metió dentro de la ducha....

Con él. 

Y aun estaba duro. 

Y Stiles estaba allí. 

Des-nu-do

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se metió en la ducha en el momento justo que su padre abría la puerta del baño. 

-Stiles, ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a explicarle nada a Derek que parecía haberse quedado blanco como el papel. 

-Me estoy duchando.- Respondió mirando hacia la cortina y sintiendo como las gotas de agua le salpicaban la espalda. Hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y en como Hale le arrancaría el corazón en cuanto su padre se fuera.

-Sti.....¿Quieres sacar la cabeza de ahí? Quiero verte la cara. 

_Mierda. ¿Como diablos iba a abrir la cortina sin que su padre viera a Derek?_

Sin pensarlo mucho se giro un poco y empujo al lobo contra la pared, haciendo que este se quedara apoyado contra ella y bajara un par de centímetros en su altura, acto seguido cogió la cortina con ambas manos y haciendo auténticos malabares doblo el cuerpo y saco la cabeza fuera de la ducha. 

-¿Que pasa, Pa....?- La frase se quedo a medio terminar cuando lo sintió. Sabia que aquella ducha era minúscula y que seria complicado que Derek y él no se tocaran, de hecho había barajado esa posibilidad cuando decidió meterse en la ducha con él para cubrirlo pero lo que nunca pensó es que, debido a su postura, notara contra su culo una parte de la anatomía del lobo, una parte que estaba muy pero que muy dura. Se le seco la garganta nada mas sentirlo. Derek no se movía, estaba completamente quieto con “aquello” apoyado contra la parte alta de sus lumbares y por lo poco que podía sentir era ENORME.....

-Pasa que deberías de ayudarme guardar la compra, no ducharte.

Intento moverse con cuidado de que su padre no viera lo que estaba pasando dentro del pequeño habitáculo. La idea era echarse un poco hacia la izquierda y así “aquello” no lo tocaría, consiguiendo que su libido bajara un poco porque...Joder, que era un adolescente y estaba en una ducha con un durisimo Derek Hale. ¿Como coño no iba a ponersele dura? 

-Era...era mi....INTENCION...- Un pequeño gemido se le escapo cuando sintió las grandes manos de Derek cerrarse sobre sus caderas y mantenerle en le sitio con tan mala -o buena- suerte, que la gran erección del lobo termino deslizándose entre sus nalgas. 

-Ah.- Fue un pequeño gemido que se le escapo al licantropo, que su padre no escucho y que se cerro con fuerza contra su polla consiguiendo que se pusiera tan duro que hasta tuvo que juntar las rodillas. Fue un gran error ya que al hacerlo saco un poco mas de culo, algo que Hale entendió como una invitación. Y menuda invitación. Fue moverse y notar como los dedos del lobo se cerraban con fuerza contra sus caderas y como el largo miembro empezó a deslizarse lentamente de arriba abajo entre sus nalgas. 

Stiles creía que se moriría allí mismo y tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no llevarse las manos hasta la polla para tocarse. 

-Mira, Stiles se que....- El fuerte timbre del móvil interrumpió lo que quiera que su padre fuera a decir dándole un respiro al adolescente para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del acoso que estaba sufriendo. Derek seguía frotándose contra él como si fuera un perro en celo, con una mano en la cadera izquierda y con la otra deslizándose por su costado poniéndole todos los vellos de punta. -Perdona, hijo, al final no voy a poder ayudarte yo, ha habido una emergencia y.....

-Tranquilo, Papa, ya lo guardo yo todo.- Se apresuro a decir obligándose a abrir los ojos abiertos. 

-¿No te importa?-Pregunto el Sheriff todo ojos de cachorrito y _...joderostiaputaporquecoñonotevasdeunamalditavez?_ \- Nooo...que va, ya lo hago yo...Tranquilo.-Gimió con una falsa sonrisa. 

El Sheriff se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y, nada mas cerrar la puerta, Stiles se vio estampado contra los azulejos del cuarto de baño, con un muy excitado Derek entre las piernas y sus pies a medio palmo del suelo. 

-Derek....¿Que haces?-Gimió sintiendo como se le nublaba la vista al notar como las caderas del lobo le embestían consiguiendo así que ambas erecciones se frotaran.   
-Dios, Stiles....No sabes...No tienes ni idea de.....Joder..

Derek balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, cosas que ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que el lobo pudiera decirle, estaba a punto de abandonarse a sus caricias pero.....Algo se lo impidió. 

-Aparta...¡¡Apártate¡¡- Grito. El licantropo le obedeció y se alejo todo lo que el escaso espacio le permitía. Sus cuerpos no se tocaban, al menos la gran mayoría porque la punta de ambos miembros parecían reacias a abandonarse la una de la otra y se mantenían unidas en una especie de beso de lo mas obsceno. Stiles se hubiera reído de la situación sino fuera por lo nervioso que estaba. Con un fuerte rubor recorriéndole el cuerpo giro un poco hacia la derecha separando así ambos miembros.- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? -Medio gruño y medio lloriqueo. Dios, de verdad que estaba aterrorizado. 

-Tranquilo...- Susurro el moreno y Stiles juraría que casi podía adivinar las siguientes palabras que iba a decir el lobo: _Solo vamos a pasar un buen rato._. Y no, no estaba por la labor, puede que fuera un friki pero aun así tenia su autoestima y no iba a dejar que se la pisotearan, pero Derek no dijo eso, ni nada parecido, lo que Derek dijo lo dejo tan fuera de juego que se le olvido hasta respirar.- Te quiero.

Fue como un puñetazo que lo enfureció. ¿Que le quería? ¿Estaba de coña?

-Si, claro, y voy yo y me lo creo.-Stiles le empujo sin consideración y salio de la ducha sin importarle el estar duro o desnudo.- Si quieres echar un polvo dímelo y no juegues con mis sentimientos ¿Vale?

-¿Que?

-Lo que oyes....Y si crees que lo que acaba de pasar me ha gustado estas completamente equivocado.- Mintió como un bellaco pero le dio igual.- Y...Y tampoco estoy enamorado de ti ¿Sabes? Así que quiero que te vayas de mi casa, ahora mismo.- Lo soltó todo sin respirar, sin darle tiempo a responder, ni a explicarse y le daba exactamente igual. Lo único que quería era que Derek se fuera y lo dejara en paz. 

Un corto periodo de tiempo paso. Uno en el que no se movió del sitio y en el que lo único que hizo Derek fue cerrar el grifo de la ducha. Se esperaba que el lobo se marchara sin decir nada mas, que aceptara sus reglas como venia haciendo desde que se había quedado en su casa pero en vez de eso, Derek se pego a él, haciendo que sintiera todo su cuerpo, caliente y húmedo. Stiles miro al suelo y se regaño a si mismo, no quería, no debía. 

-Acabas de mentirme.- susurro Hale con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado en él. Fue un tono tan raro que consiguió que Stiles se olvidara por completo de todo y levantara la vista encontrándose con una verde mirada que brillaba de ….¿Felicidad?

-¿Q....Que?-Pregunto sin querer parpadear para no perderse aquella mirada. Y fue entonces cuando Derek hizo algo que lo dejo absolutamente maravillado. Sonrió. Pero no una sonrisa escalofriante, sino una de esas que nacen lentamente y de forma dulce, que enseñan preciosas perlas blancas y no filosas hileras que podrían despedazarte. Fue una sonrisa sincera que hizo que su corazón se saltara dos latidos. 

-Que acabas de mentirme

-N...No...Yo no...

-No quieres que me vaya, Stiles.- Corto con tono sincero, utilizando su gran y desnudo cuerpo para acorralarlo contra el seno del baño sin perder un momento aquella sonrisa que lo tenia hipnotizado. -Si te ha gustado lo que acaba de pasar y...Joder, si estas enamorado de mi. 

_MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA...Malditos hombres lobo que podían olerlo y oírlo todo._

La idea inicia era salir corriendo y negarlo todo mientras se metía debajo de la cama para no salir nunca mas pero en vez de eso lo que hizo fue plantar los pies en el suelo, ponerse completamente recto y...Jesús...Notar toda la anatomía de Derek que seguía duro como una roca y espetar: 

-Si, vale, he metido...¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?-Pregunto. 

La respuesta que Derek le proporciono lo dejo descolocado. 

-No dudarlo.- Sonrió y acto seguido se lanzo contra sus labios en un fogoso beso

CONTINUARA. 

No me odieis mucho, plis, es que quiero que el siguiente capi sea de sexo y ese ya se me estaba alargando mucho. Gracias a Nus por ser mi acosadora personal y a piti, emily y demás por darme ideas para continuarlo, al final no use las “cañerias” pero si use el baño xDDD


	9. Quiero ser tu Batman

Lo siento....se que he tardado SIGLOS en actualizar pero es que la real live me tiene completamente absorvida. Tengo que concederle el merito de todo esto a Nuska que sin ella este ff no habria visto la luz. Gracias Nus ^^ Y gracias por vuestra paciencia 

CAPITULO 9

_-No dudarlo._

Stiles se quedó con cara de póker al oír semejante respuesta ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir ante semejante cosa? Además.... ¿Qué mierda significaba? 

-¿Qu...?-Fue a preguntar cuando Derek dio un paso hacia adelante consiguiendo que retrocediera y se clavara el seno del baño en los riñones y fue ahí, con el lobo desnudo y empalmado, cuando se dio cuenta de cual eran sus intenciones. _Va a besarme_. Fue como un puñetazo. Dios, Dios, Dios, iba a recibir su primer beso con el artífice de su enamoramiento en el baño de su padre y COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO. 

Fue demasiado para él. 

-Espera, espera....- El adolescente se apartó bruscamente del lobo sin poder creerse lo que estaba haciendo. En todas y cada una de sus fantasías húmedas Derek hacia exactamente lo mismo, se acercaba como el asesino en serie que era y le devoraba los labios en un beso tan genial que accedía a todo lo que le pedía. Y cuando dice a todo dice a TO-DO. 

Pero eso no era una fantasía.

Era la realidad y no, él no quería eso, no al menos de esa manera. Fue casi divertido ver la cara de lelo que se le quedó al lobo cuando se apartó.

-No me malinterpretes, machote, pero vale, sí, me besas y suena música de fondo y todo es genial y bla bla bla... Pero.... ¿Que pasa después?...

-Después pasa que tú y yo seremos uno. -Respondió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. 

_Y ….Vale....Vale....¡¡¡VALE¡¡_

Que puede que fuera un adolescente hormonado que quería dejar de ser virgen pero...No así, ¿Vale?....No solo quería un tío súper guapo y macizo que tuviera un monstruo por polla le dejara viendo las estrellas cada vez que se lo follara....Dios, ni siquiera podía creerse lo que acababa de pensar, él, que hasta hacia unos cuantos meses estaba completamente enamorado de una preciosa y exuberante pelirroja. El caso era que no solo quería eso, quería también al tío que se desvive por él, el que le roba los besos cuando nadie mira y le dice lo guapo que esta a pesar de tener unas orejas que le llegan al suelo, que le persiga porque entre en pánico porque...JoderOstiaPuta que estoy enamorado de un hombre. Maldita sea, quiere la típica película romántica de las narices en la que el tío que está enamorado de él y al que todo el mundo tiene miedo, se convierte en un gran gatito cuando lo toca porque lo quiere tanto que solo con él se muestra tal y como es. Mierda...Quiero mi propio Batman. 

No se dio cuenta de que lo soltó todo de un tirón hasta que fue demasiado tarde y la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo tan patente que tuvo que coger una buena bocanada. 

-Oh....Dios....Mío...-Susurró llevándose las manos a la boca.- Lo he dicho en voz alta y el simple hecho de escuchar su propia voz hizo que se hiciera todo demasiado real, tanto que solo pudo reaccionar de la única manera que se le ocurrió. 

_Huyendo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek vio salir o más bien huir a Stiles y lo único que se le ocurrio es que debería golpearse por ser tan bruto. Este Stiles es solo un adolescente que, como él mismo ha recalcado, es completamente inexperto y va él y le arrincona contra la primera pared que ve tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo. 

_No ha sido una de mis mejores jugadas._

Se gruñe a si mismo mientras intenta decidir que hacer primero, si vestirse, terminar de ducharse, o derribar la pared a cabezazos. Al final gana la primera opción; se quita el poco jabón que le quedaba en el cuerpo con una toalla húmeda y se viste con el pantalón del pijama y la camiseta que Stiles le “mango” a su padre para que pudiera dormir tranquilo; camina lentamente, haciendo mucho ruido para que al adolescente le dé tiempo a digerir que se dirige hacia su dormitorio. Una vez entra lo ve. Se ha puesto el pijama, un pijama que conoció tiempos mejores de Green Lartern y que le hace parecer el doble de joven, eso debería de ser un aliciente para que se sintiera un auténtico pervertido y se le quitaran las ganas de todo pero causo el efecto contrario; las ganas de bajarle los pantalones y ver como se corría contra su mano mientras intentaba liberarse fueron tan fuertes que tuvo que clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para poder centrarse. La tensión en el ambiente era tan fuerte que emboto todos y cada uno de sus sentidos de lobo. 

-Stiles...- Susurro intentado parecer dulce pero no tuvo que tener mucho éxito ya que el joven dio un salto tan grande que por un momento creyó que iba a salirse del pijama. -Tranquilo....-Pidió alzando las manos en son de paz he intentado parecer lo menos amenazador posible pero, por la reacción del joven, estaba fracasando por completo.- Creo que ha habido un mal entendido. -Susurro. -Las cejas del adolescente se fruncieron hasta casi convertirse en una.- Cuando me refería a que seremos uno, no quería decir al sexo.- Ceja arqueada hacia arriba y cara de no creerse nada.- No, eso no es del todo exacto, se apresuró a decir. -Me refería a que no solo me refería al sexo...- Esta vez ambas cejas subieron hasta casi tocar el nacimiento del pelo del joven, Derek tuvo que aguantarse la risa al recordar lo que el adolescente le decía siempre sobre sus expresivas cejas, al parecer el joven no había visto las suyas propias

-¿Y a que te referías?-Pregunto cauto, recordándole a un conejo asustado. Sobra decir que esa comparación no hizo ningún bien al estado de excitación del lobo. 

-Me refería a ser uno pero en todos los aspectos....A ser una....Pareja.- Soltó muy despacio. 

-¿Pareja?... ¿Algo así como....Novios?- El razonamiento claramente adolescente le arranco una sonrisa.

-Más bien a algo así como matrimonio.- Se arrepintió de decir la palabra nada más ver la expresión de horror del joven y era algo completamente normal. Stiles tenía 17 años y él le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.- Pero tranquilo....No tienes por qué tomar la decisión ahora mismo..

-Menos mal.- Jadeo llevándose las manos al pecho.

-Además....-Susurro utilizando su velocidad de lobo para que no huyera y aplastándolo contra la pared, dejando que sintiera todo el peso de su cuerpo. La reacción del joven no pudo ser más exquisita, pura excitación y miedo.- Quiero hacer todas las cosas que has dicho.

-¿Qu...Que?-Parpadeo sin saber a qué se refería. 

-Quiero robarte besos.- Susurro dándole un casto e inocente beso en la punta de la nariz que consiguió que Stiles diera un respingo en el sitio.- Pero me da igual que nos miren o no.- Rio suavemente apoyando ambas manos contra la pared, creando así una muralla invisible alrededor del joven que no podía apartar la mirada. Quiero desvivirme por ti porque sé que, a pesar de que te diga que no te metas en problemas, tú lo harás.- El joven se miró la punta de los pies y sonrió avergonzado antes esas ciertas palabras.- Y decirte lo guapo que estas porque, aunque no te lo creas, estúpido, eres muy pero que muy guapo....

-Venga ya, Derek- Soltó chasqueando la lengua mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro. 

Esa reacción tan Stilinski le arrugo el corazón, ¿Cómo era posible que ese crio no se diera cuenta de lo precioso que era? Bueno...Ya se encargaría él de hacerle cambiar de opinión pero primero. 

-No me interrumpas niñato, que estoy hablando.- Ordeno poniéndose increíblemente serio, consiguiendo sacar al antiguo y sarcástico Stiles a la luz. 

-¿Y si no quiero que harás? - Reto. Y eso era justo lo que el lobo quería. 

-Puedo bajarte los pantalones y follarte hasta que no sientas las piernas.- Amenazo.- Y créeme, Stilinski cuando te digo que tengo muchas ganas.- Si no fuera por lo seria de la situación, Derek se habría reído de la reacción del chico: Cerrar rápidamente la boca con un gracioso chocar de dientes. Esa sumisión momentánea le excito tanto que continuo hablando a la vez que frotaba su propio cuerpo contra el del chico que gimió bajito al sentirlo duro.- Quiero perseguirte porque, aunque te cueste creértelo estás enamorado de un tío, de mí, para ser exactos y yo estoy enamorado de ti. Y, como bien puedes ver, solo contigo me comporto de esta forma.- Susurro dándole un rodillazo a una de las piernas y colándose entre ellas. -En resumidas cuentas y como tu muy bien has dicho.... Quiero ser tu Batman. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_Ay, Dios Mío....Ay, Dios Mío....AY DIOS MIO.... ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo aquello?_

El gran bulto, y que resulto ser la polla de Derek, contra él le dejaba bien claro que sip....ESTABA PASANDO..., joderjoderjoder, deseaba con todas sus ganas poder besarlo y sería muy fácil, ese maldito lobo estaba tan cerca suyo que solo tendría que alzar un poco la cabeza y ZAS... tendría su primer -y húmedo- beso. Una pena que su maldita y adolescente mente quisiera toda esta tontería de película rosa pero... ¿Que se le iba a hacer? Era su primera vez y quería hacerlo bien. 

-Y.....Entonces... ¿Que pasa ahora?- Pregunto aterrorizado y excitado a la vez sin saber muy bien que hacer con todo su cuerpo. 

Derek dio una gran bocanada de aire, fue tan profunda que por un momento Stiles creyó que iba a asfixiarse, lleno todo su gran pecho haciendo que ambos torsos se pegaran y, aunque pareciera imposible, pareció crecer de tamaño. 

-Ahora vamos a ir despacio.- Susurro con esa voz de asesino en serie que le puso todos los vellos del cuerpo de punta. 

-¿Despacio?.....

-Sip....- Y sin decir nada más se alejó de él como si la última media hora no hubiera ocurrido dejando a Stiles tan caliente que tuvo que salir corriendo al baño para darse una ducha bien fría. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El _iremos despacio_ de Derek no resulto ser otra cosa que una especie de acoso y derribo por parte del lobo. Que vale, puede que para Derek fuera sutileza pero para él era como si un Bulldozer entrara en una tienda de cristalería de bohemia. 

Después de no haber podido pegar ojo en toda la noche porque no dejaba de pensar en que tenía al objeto de su deseo a pocos metros y que sabía lo que este quería hacerle.... _Follarte hasta que se te caigan las piernas, Stiles_. Esa maldita frase no dejo de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente. 

DU-RAN-TE-TO-DA-LA-NO-CHE.

No dejaba de imaginarse las cosas que le haría el lobo y eso ocasiono que su cuerpo reaccionara en más de una ocasión, hubo un momento en donde la cosa llego a ponerse tan dura – nunca mejor dicho- que estuvo a punto de tocarse sin importarle el no estar solo. Es más, si Derek quería echarle una “mano” mejor que mejor. El resultado fue que la noche fue un completo infierno y el saber que su acompañante sabía todo lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo no ayudaba en nada de nada. Así que, se levantó un minuto antes de que sonara el despertador y así evitar despertar a su compañero de habitación.  
Pero.... ¿De verdad se creía que iba a poder levantarse de la cama sin despertar al lobo que dormía en el suelo? Era inocente pero no tanto. Como era de esperar no dio ni un paso fuera de su lugar de descanso cuando se vio tirada sobre el colchón de Derek que parecía una central nuclear de todo el calor que desprendía. 

-Buenos días, Pequeño Stilinski...- Ronroneo con la voz aun pastosa por el sueño. 

-Esto...Buenos....Muy...¡¡Buenos Días¡¡¡- Chillo sin poder controlarse al sentir la dura erección del Alpha contra su muslo, frotándose disimuladamente.- ¿No dijiste que íbamos a ir despacio?

-Y vamos a hacerlo.- Respondió Derek incorporándose sobre el codo y fijando su verde y aun dormida mirada en él, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del adolescente mientras frotaba la nariz suavemente contra su mejilla, dejando que Stiles sintiera la respiración del lobo golpear contra su cara y ...Maldita sea si eso no era jodidamente excitante. 

-Pues...No lo parece...Pensé que tendrías mas autocontrol.- Soltó con ironía. 

La respuesta del lobo no se hizo esperar, hundir la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y aspirar con fuerza mientras replicaba: 

-¿Te parece poco el autocontrol de esta noche?....Me has bombardeado con todo tipo de olores excitantes, Stiles. Con todo tu cuerpo pidiéndome, suplicándome que me levantara y te hiciera mío.

Y bueno, sip, tenía que reconocer que eso era cierto y....Perdió el hilo de pensamientos cuando sintió la lengua de Derek deslizarse con tranquilidad por su cuello consiguiendo que los dedos casi se le doblaran hacia arriba. . 

-¿Que estás haciendo?-Pregunto con un toque de miedo en la voz, cerrando la mano sobre el gran bíceps que lo tenía atrapado y no sabiendo si huir o quedarse. 

Derek se incorporó lo justo y lo miro fijamente. 

-Aquí...-Señalo la zona con el índice.- Es donde el olor se concentra con más fuerza. -Explico.- Y donde late tu pulso...Y...

-Sí, vale, lo he captado. Pasan muchas cosas pero porque estas….Ya sabes.....Haciendo eso. 

-Me empapo de tu olor.- Soltó sin más.- Para poder pasar el resto del día. - Stiles se derritió en el sitio nada mas oír eso. ¿Quién le iba a decir que Derek era todo un romántico?-Además....Quiero que sepas que no voy a besarte hasta que me lo pidas.- Informo mirándole fijamente los labios. 

-Es...Es bueno saberlo...- Jadeo viendo como el hambre bañaba los ojos del lobo.- Ahora... ¿Te importa dejarme levantarme para que pueda ir al baño?

Y, al contrario de lo que creía, Derek le permitió levantarse. 

A partir de ese momento aquello se convirtió en una costumbre más. Daba igual en que momento del día estuvieran, podía estar haciendo los deberes, cocinando o simplemente escogiendo la ropa que ponerse ese día, el caso era que Derek se acercaba a él y le olía el hueco del cuello y el hombro. Al principio solo lo hacía de forma breve, una ligera oliscada y lista. Pero poco a poco la cosa se fue dilatando, aumentando no solo el tiempo, sino el contacto, primero un ligero roce de los dedos sobre el brazo de Derek que se pegaba más, más tarde quedarse abrazados en medio de la habitación durante largos minutos sin moverse, solo sintiendo la nariz -y a veces la lengua del lobo- se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo. Stiles no supo cómo paso de eso a terminar empotrado contra la pared, notando las manos del Alpha por todas partes mientras el enredaba los dedos en el grueso cabello y frotándose ambos hasta que le pedía que se separara por que.... _Derek si sigues así me voy a correr._. Casi se muere de vergüenza la primera vez que lo dijo pero le duro poco ya que el lobo empezó a hablarle, preguntándole que tenía eso de malo. Casi se corre en los pantalones. Gracias al cielo, Hale cumplió con su promesa de no hacer nada, ni siquiera besarle hasta que se lo pidiera y bueno...Vale, puede que antes le pareciera una buena idea porque estaba aterrorizado pero todo terror se evaporaba cuando se pasaba media hora con Derek entre sus piernas, los dos completamente vestidos, con un calentón del quince....¡¡¡Y aun no le había besado¡¡ De todas formas sabía lo que el lobo estaba haciendo. _Era una lucha de poder._ Derek era un Alpha y por lo tanto quería un sumiso, lo que se conocía vulgarmente como Beta y Stiles no era eso. Puede que fuera muchas cosas pero... ¿Sumiso?...Nop, ni de coña. 

O eso creía él

CONTINUARA


End file.
